Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament
by Mechassault Man
Summary: After the events of After the Battle, I thought we had Something Special, and Relationship Goals, Ozpin gets the idea to hold ANOTHER Vytal Festival Tournament, except, it's a boxing tournament. Many conflicts arise within this tournament that cause problems for our heroes...could this mean a disaster like the previous Vytal Festival Tournament? Crossover with many franchises.
1. TeaserBehind the Scenes

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Early Access/Behind the Scenes/Teaser**

Yang: Alright, let's do this!

Me: Yeah!

 **Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament: Behind the Scenes**

 **Insert I Don't Like it, I Love It By: Flo Rida (Ft. Robin Thicke)**

"What is Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament?" I asked the interviewer. "Well...it's hard to tell from the title..." (Cuts to Aileen holding a coffee cup next to the snack bar.)

"Well, it's essentially a fighting tournament. But...with a twist...it's not your average Remnant fighting tournament...it's a boxing tournament." Aileen explained. (Cuts to me and Goji)

"So, what happens is me and Goji here were approached by Ozpin to help with this "tournament" thing he had going on. He hadn't told anyone except me and Goji, and we agreed." I explained the situation.

"It was pretty interesting." Goji added.

"And it was fun, but...there were some big ego's on the set." I mentioned. (Cuts to Yang sitting in a chair with coffee in her hand and her legs crossed.)

"Obviously like everything I'm in, I'm the main character...and this is no exception." Yang said. (Cuts to Weiss)

"There is no Question. The lead. In this film. Was me. (To the producers off screen.) No? It wasn't? Well, you're wrong. I'm the lead." (Cuts to me and Goji again.)

"Yeah...I just stayed out of it." I said.

"It was pretty hard to tell them otherwise." Goji added.

 **Insert Sugar By: Maroon 5**

"Well, the cool part is...so many female characters from different universes and franchises come together." I added. (Cuts to Aileen.)

"Like, Akame ga Kill, Overwatch, Wanna be the Strongest in the World, Dead or Alive..." Aileen droned on and on. (Cuts to me and Goji again.)

"There are Smokin' hot babes-" Goji started.

"Agents...wrestlers...awesome characters!" I added. (Cuts to Weiss)

"...Ravens...Ninjas...Annoying 15 year olds..." Weiss said. (Cuts to Ruby playing with Zwei)

"Who said I was annoying?" Ruby asked.

 **Insert Cake by the Ocean By: DNCE**

(Cuts to Yang again.)

"So..they got Barbra Dunkleman to play me...which is always a plus." Yang said. (Cuts to just me.)

"I'm playing myself. To lessen the budget. This movie was expensive to make." I replied. (Cuts to Aileen)

"I'm also playing myself, and I am very much a driving force of this movie, so...I'm pretty amazing." Aileen slightly bragged, but also lied. (Cuts to Ozpin)

"It was an honor to be portrayed by the golden voice, Shannon McCormick. That man could read the phone book and make it mysterious." (Cuts to Ozpin reading a phone book.)

"...555-3492...D-Do you see that fog in the air?" Ozpin asked. There was fog actually coming on the bottom of the studio. (Cuts to Cinder sitting on a couch with coffee)

"You think for a character as important as Cinder Fall, you'd be able to get someone with serious chops, y'know, I'm talking...Tara Strong... Jen Taylor...(Takes off her shirt to reveal her ripped chest) Ronda Rousey... *Producer whistles* Uh...Jenifer Hale...But no, they get Jessica Nigri? When you're scraping the bottle of a barrel...you find yourself with a Jessica Nigri." (Cuts to Yang)

 **Insert I Gotta Feeling By: The Black Eyed Peas**

"The Director was great. Mecha is a really talented guy..But...it would seem like he would go on vacations...almost every day." Yang complained.

"He would just...in the middle of a business meeting...dose off and sleep in the middle of it." Aileen said. "Like he didn't care." (Cuts to me.)

"There were some pretty funny pranks on the set..uh... most of them on me..." I smiled. "..As a prank they threw a big party and didn't invite me. *Laughs* Every weekend. *Laughs* ...and they would rub it in, on Monday, they would be like.. "Aw, our party was great!" and I'd come by and they'd just stop talking about it. (Cuts to Aileen.)

"Y'know Cinder? That girl...She was always setting these funny little traps..." Aileen mentioned. (Cuts to Cinder cracking her neck to the side in the story.)

 **Insert I Burn from RWBY**

(Cuts to Ozpin) "She's using some kind of powers..." (Cuts to Pyrrha)

"And killing us off...so we can be resurrected by the fandom." Pyrrha complained. (Cuts to Yang.)

"...She laced my hair with glue while I was sleeping. That uh...that was uh...fun." Yang growled. (Cuts to Cinder.)

"Oh, no, those weren't pranks. I was legitimately trying to cheat my way thought the tournament." Cinder said.

"What did she just say?!"

*Music cuts out* Everyone looked at Cinder slowly.

"Hey! In The Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament! Out whenever Mechassault Man finishes his current fanfic!" Cinder said to the camera. Suddenly, everyone was in Cinder's face, either suspicious, angry, or wanting to cave in Cinder's face. I was looking at her with a angry face with my fist clenched. Yang had her eyes with the color red and her hair on fire. Weiss had her Myrtenmaster out. Ruby had her head popping up over the couch. Ozpin looked behind Cinder with a confused face. Goji looked at Cinder and growled. And everyone of the main cast growled at Cinder, while she kept smiling at the camera.

"Come on!" Cinder said.

Then, the logo for the whole thing came up:

 **Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Coming 2017...**

 **Note:**

So, I wanted to make this like a movie promo or behind the scenes kind of thing. If it was funny, let me know. And...yeah. This is pretty much what NaCVFT is going to be like.


	2. The List (IN PROGRESS!)

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **The List**

 **All of the characters represented here belong to their respective owners. I own none of these characters, except my OC's.**

 **Note:**

 **AS I AM WRITING THIS, THE LIST IS NOT FINAL! I AM STILL UPDATING IT UNTIL I AM READY TO PUBLISH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

NaCVVT Final List?

1\. Yang Xiao Long

2\. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)

3\. Leone (Akame ga Kill!)

4\. Pyrrha Nikos

5\. Nora Valkyrie

6\. Ruby Rose

7\. Weiss Schnee

8\. Coco Adel

9\. Lightning (Final Fantasy)

10\. Serah (Final Fantasy)

11\. Rikku (Final Fantasy)

12\. Yuna (Final Fantasy)

13\. Tina Armstrong (Dead Or Alive)

14\. Mila (Dead or Alive Series)

15\. Hitomi (Dead or Alive Series)

16\. Edea Lee (Bravely Series)

17\. Lucina (Fire Emblem)

18\. Lyndis (Fire Emblem)

19\. Aeris (Final Fantasy)

20\. Tracer (Overwatch)

21\. Widowmaker (Overwatch)

22\. (Overwatch)

23\. Mercy (Overwatch)

24\. Sophitia (Soul Calibur)

25\. Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur)

26\. Talim (Soul Calibur)

27\. Cassandra (Soul Calibur)

28\. Blake Belladonna

29\. Raven Branwen

30\. Anna Williams (Tekken)

31\. Nebula Violette

32\. Dew Gayl

33\. Gwen Darcy

34\. Ocatavia Ember

35\. Neon Cat

36\. Akame (Akame ga Kill!)

37\. Chelsea (Akame ga Kill!)

38\. Kasumi (Dead Or Alive)

39\. Ayane (Dead or Alive)

40\. Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)

41\. Christie (Dead or Alive)

42\. Leifang (Dead or Alive)

43\. Winter Schnee

44\. Melanie

45\. Miltia

46\. Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

47\. Erza Skarlet(Fairy Tail)

48\. Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!)

49\. Yuffie (Final Fantasy)

50\. Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill!)

51\. Lucy (Fairy Tail)

52\. Mine (Akame ga Kill!)

53\. Agnés Oblige (Bravely Series)

54\. Mikasa Akerman (Attack On Titan)

55\. Annie Leonhart (Attack On Titan)

56\. Magnolia Arch (Bravely Series)

57\. Velvet

58\. Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

59\. Summer Rose

60\. Penny

61\. May Zedong

62\. Neo

63\. Nina Williams (Tekken)

64\. Aileen Jäger (OC: Me)

65\. Nami (One Piece)

66\. Alice Marigold (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

67\. Najenda (Akame ga Kill)

68\. Moka Akashiya (Rosario Vampire)

69\. Lisana Strauss (Fairy Tail)

70\. Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be The Strongest in the World)

71\. Muzêt (Tales of Xillia and ToX2)

72\. Leia Orlando (Tales of Xillia and ToX2)

73\. Charlette White (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

74\. Lizann Varanus (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

75\. Aria Makaw (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

76\. Elena Miyazawa (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

77\. Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

78\. Chinatsu Suzumoto (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

79\. Moe Fukuoka (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

80\. Kurea Komiyama (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

81\. Hornet (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

82\. Misaki Toyoda (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

83\. Taki (Soul Calibur)

84\. Zarya (Overwatch)

85\. Pharah (Overwatch)

86\. Kara Beranwyn (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

87\. Mei (Overwatch)

88\. Sombra (Overwatch)

89\. Ashley Williams (Mass Effect)

90\. R. Mika (Street Fighter)

91\. Chun-Li (Street Fighter)

92\. C. Viper (Street Fighter)

93\. Juri (Street Fighter)

94\. Jack (Mass Effect)

95\. Kasumi Goto (Mass Effect)

96\. Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect)

97\. Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia & ToX2)

98\. Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria)

99\. Eleanor (Tales of Berseria)

100\. Cammy (Street Fighter)


	3. The List (Updated: 6,1,17)

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **The List: Updated (Date: 6/1/17)**

 **All of the characters represented here belong to their respective owners. I own none of these characters, except my OC's.**

 **Note:**

 **AS I AM WRITING THIS, THE LIST IS NOT FINAL! I AM STILL UPDATING IT UNTIL I AM READY TO PUBLISH THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY!**

 **Also, All the names that are highlighted are the changes I made to the list. But you'll notice I didn't change much.**

NaCVVT Final List?

1\. Yang Xiao Long

2\. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)

3\. Leone (Akame ga Kill!)

4\. Pyrrha Nikos

5\. Nora Valkyrie

6\. Ruby Rose

7\. Weiss Schnee

8\. Coco Adel

9\. Lightning (Final Fantasy)

10\. Serah (Final Fantasy)

11\. Rikku (Final Fantasy)

12\. Yuna (Final Fantasy)

13\. Tina Armstrong (Dead Or Alive)

14\. Mila (Dead or Alive Series)

15\. Hitomi (Dead or Alive Series)

16\. Edea Lee (Bravely Series)

17\. Lucina (Fire Emblem)

18\. Lyndis (Fire Emblem)

19\. Aeris (Final Fantasy)

20\. Tracer (Overwatch)

21\. Widowmaker (Overwatch)

22\. Diva (Overwatch)

23\. **Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) Recommended by: Jedi Paladin AJ Ray** Previous: Mercy (Overwatch)

24\. Sophitia (Soul Calibur)

25\. Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur)

26\. Talim (Soul Calibur)

27\. Cassandra (Soul Calibur)

28\. Blake Belladonna

29\. Raven Branwen

30\. Anna Williams (Tekken)

31\. Nebula Violette

32\. Dew Gayl

33\. Gwen Darcy

34\. Ocatavia Ember

35\. Neon Cat

36\. Akame (Akame ga Kill!)

37\. Chelsea (Akame ga Kill!)

38\. Kasumi (Dead Or Alive)

39\. Ayane (Dead or Alive)

40\. Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)

41\. Christie (Dead or Alive)

42\. Leifang (Dead or Alive)

43\. Winter Schnee

44\. Melanie

45\. Miltia

46\. Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

47\. Erza Skarlet(Fairy Tail)

48\. Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!)

49\. Yuffie (Final Fantasy)

50\. Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill!)

51\. Lucy (Fairy Tail)

52\. Mine (Akame ga Kill!)

53\. Agnés Oblige (Bravely Series)

54\. Mikasa Akerman (Attack On Titan)

55\. Annie Leonhart (Attack On Titan)

56\. Magnolia Arch (Bravely Series)

57\. Velvet

58\. Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

59\. **Magilou (Tales of Berseria)** Previous: Summer Rose

60\. Penny

61\. May Zedong

62\. Neo

63\. Nina Williams (Tekken)

64\. Aileen Jäger (OC: Me)

65\. Nami (One Piece)

66\. Alice Marigold (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

67\. Najenda (Akame ga Kill)

68\. Moka Akashiya (Rosario Vampire)

69\. Lisana Strauss (Fairy Tail)

70\. Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be The Strongest in the World)

71\. **Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat X) Recommended by: Jedi Paladin AJ Ray** Previous: Muzêt (Tales of Xillia  & ToX2)

72\. Leia Orlando (Tales of Xillia and ToX2)

73\. Charlette White (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

74\. Lizann Varanus (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

75\. Aria Makaw (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

76\. Elena Miyazawa (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

77\. Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

78\. Chinatsu Suzumoto (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

79\. Moe Fukuoka (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

80\. Kurea Komiyama (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

81\. Hornet (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

82\. Misaki Toyoda (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

83\. Taki (Soul Calibur)

84\. Zarya (Overwatch)

85\. Pharah (Overwatch)

86\. Kara Beranwyn (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

87\. Mei (Overwatch)

88\. Sombra (Overwatch)

89\. Ashley Williams (Mass Effect)

90\. R. Mika (Street Fighter)

91\. Chun-Li (Street Fighter)

92\. C. Viper (Street Fighter)

93\. Juri (Street Fighter)

94\. Jack (Mass Effect)

95\. **Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat) Recommended by: Jedi Paladin AJ Ray** Previous: Kasumi Goto (Mass Effect)

96\. Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect)

97\. Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia & ToX2)

98\. Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria)

99\. Eleanor (Tales of Berseria)

100\. Cammy (Street Fighter)


	4. Tournament Bracket (Qualifiers)

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament (NaCVFT)**

 **Tournament Bracket**

 **Note:**

So...I wish I could show you the physical tournament bracket, but sadly, I'm not sure how to upload pictures onto this, if at all. So...you'll just have to read it. It is, in this order, for the Qualifiers:

 **Yang Xiao Long Vs. Neon Katt**

 **Lucy Heartfilla Vs. Charlotte**

 **Blake Belladonna Vs. Akame**

 **Coco Adel Vs. Kasumi**

 **Lightning Vs. Lucina**

 **May Vs. Mine**

 **Nami Vs. Cana**

 **Tracer Vs. Hitomi**

 **Winter Vs. Ivy**

 **Raven Branwen Vs. Nina Williams**

 **Sakura Hagiwara Vs. Mila**

 **Ruby Rose Vs. Edea Lee**

 **Cinder Vs. Esdeath**

 **Kara Beranwyn Vs. Najenda**

 **Pyrrha Nikos Vs. Chelsea**

 **Rikku Vs. Erza Skarlet**

 **Mikasa Ackerman Vs. Annie Leonhart**

 **Nora Valkyrie Vs. Rio**

 **Lyndis Vs. Yuna**

 **Penny Polundina Vs. Android 18**

 **Alice Marigold Vs. Mirajane**

 **Velvet Scarlatina Vs. Leifang**

 **Miltia Vs. Talim**

 **Melanie Vs. Anna Williams**

 **Weiss Schnee Vs. Moka**

 **Tifa Lockhart Vs. Dew**

 **Christie Vs. Helena**

 **Leone Vs. Agnés Oblige**

 **Tina Armstrong Vs. Misaki**

 **Lizann Varanus Vs. Diva**

 **Nebula Vs. Seryu** **Ubiquitous**

 **Aeris (Aerith, Who cares.) Vs. Octavia**

 **Aria Makaw Vs. Elena Miyazawa**

 **Gwen Vs. Ayane**

 **Lisana Vs. Taki**

 **Cassandra Vs Magnolia Arch**

 **There You go. The Qualifier Bracket. I will not put up every fight in that order, in a random order. This also means that the list is final. The people on the 6/1/17 bracket are the final combatants. Let me know what you think in a review.**


	5. The List: Final

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **(Great Name, I know.)**

 **List of Fighters**

1\. Yang Xiao Long

2\. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)

3\. Leone (Akame ga Kill!)

4\. Pyrrha Nikos

5\. Nora Valkyrie

6\. Ruby Rose

7\. Weiss Schnee

8\. Coco Adel

9\. Lightning (Final Fantasy)

10\. Serah (Final Fantasy)

11\. Rikku (Final Fantasy)

12\. Yuna (Final Fantasy)

13\. Tina Armstrong (Dead Or Alive)

14\. Mila (Dead or Alive Series)

15\. Hitomi (Dead or Alive Series)

16\. Edea Lee (Bravely Series)

17\. Lucina (Fire Emblem)

18\. Lyndis (Fire Emblem)

19\. Aeris (Final Fantasy)

20\. Tracer (Overwatch)

21\. Widowmaker (Overwatch)

22\. (Overwatch)

23\. Mercy (Overwatch)

24\. Sophitia (Soul Calibur)

25\. Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur)

26\. Talim (Soul Calibur)

27\. Cassandra (Soul Calibur)

28\. Blake Belladonna

29\. Raven Branwen

30\. Anna Williams (Tekken)

31\. Nebula Violette

32\. Dew Gayl

33\. Gwen Darcy

34\. Ocatavia Ember

35\. Neon Cat

36\. Akame (Akame ga Kill!)

37\. Chelsea (Akame ga Kill!)

38\. Kasumi (Dead Or Alive)

39\. Ayane (Dead or Alive)

40\. Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)

41\. Christie (Dead or Alive)

42\. Leifang (Dead or Alive)

43\. Winter Schnee

44\. Melanie

45\. Miltia

46\. Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

47\. Erza Skarlet(Fairy Tail)

48\. Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!)

49\. Yuffie (Final Fantasy)

50\. Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill!)

51\. Lucy (Fairy Tail)

52\. Mine (Akame ga Kill!)

53\. Agnés Oblige (Bravely Series)

54\. Mikasa Akerman (Attack On Titan)

55\. Annie Leonhart (Attack On Titan)

56\. Magnolia Arch (Bravely Series)

57\. Velvet

58\. Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

59\. Chie Satonaka (Persona 4)

60\. Penny

61\. May Zedong

62\. Neo

63\. Nina Williams (Tekken)

64\. Aileen Jäger (OC: Me)

65\. Nami (One Piece)

66\. Alice Marigold (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

67\. Najenda (Akame ga Kill)

68\. Moka Akashiya (Rosario Vampire)

69\. Lisana Strauss (Fairy Tail)

70\. Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be The Strongest in the World)

71\. Muzêt (Tales of Xillia and ToX2)

72\. Leia Orlando (Tales of Xillia and ToX2)

73\. Charlette White (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

74\. Lizann Varanus (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

75\. Aria Makaw (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

76\. Elena Miyazawa (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

77\. Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

78\. Chinatsu Suzumoto (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

79\. Moe Fukuoka (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

80\. Kurea Komiyama (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

81\. Hornet (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

82\. Misaki Toyoda (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

83\. Taki (Soul Calibur)

84\. Zarya (Overwatch)

85\. Pharah (Overwatch)

86\. Kara Beranwyn (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

87\. Mei (Overwatch)

88\. Sombra (Overwatch)

89\. Ashley Williams (Mass Effect)

90\. R. Mika (Street Fighter)

91\. Chun-Li (Street Fighter)

92\. C. Viper (Street Fighter)

93\. Juri (Street Fighter)

94\. Jack (Mass Effect)

95\. Kasumi Goto (Mass Effect)

96\. Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect)

97\. Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia & ToX2)

98\. Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria)

99\. Eleanor (Tales of Berseria)

100\. Cammy (Street Fighter)


	6. Chapter 1: What is Happening Now?

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Chapter 1: What's Happening Now?**

 **RWBY and it's characters are owned by Monty Oum. (R.I.P.)**

 **All the Other franchises belong to their respective owners.**

 **Other OC's belong to their owners.**

 **I only own my OC: Aileen Jäger.**

* * *

 **5 Months After Pyrrha and Nora's fight...**

Everyone was having a normal day at Beacon. I was playing video games with Goji, Yang, and Ruby, others were studying, and simply talking, and others were just doing whatever the hell they wanted. It was a day like any other, until it wasn't. There was a big announcement over the intercom that would change the course of our lives for the next few months.

 _"Will Mechassault Man and GojiGrimlockSaurus come to Headmaster Ozpin's office?_ _Will Mechassault Man and GojiGrimlockSaurus come to Headmaster Ozpin's office?"_ Glynda announced over the loudspeaker.

We looked around, and everyone started to give us looks and even a few "oohs" from our peers. We got up and walked to the elevator to Ozpin's office. On the way, I started to sweat a little because I was worried. If you get a talk with Ozpin, it's usually never good. However, we knew what was up. That tournament idea Ozpin had 5 months ago might be coming into circle. The Elevator then went up.

"Dude. It might be happening." I said.

"Yeah...But what if it isn't?" Ryouji asked.

"Why else would he call us up?" I asked, throwing my arms in the air.

"I didn't give it much thought...until now." Ryouji remarked, looking away and at the wall.

"You didn't say anything, right?" I asked.

"No! I didn't give a peep." Ryouji shook his head.

"That's good. Now, still, act calm. We still don't know what will happen." I advised.

"Right..." We were silent as the elevator to Ozpin's office opened up.

"Good! You two. Come in, quickly!" Ozpin motioned us to come in. We came in, and sat down.

"So..what's this about?" I asked quickly, with my hands folded.

"The tournament is going live." Ozpin announced.

"WOO HOO!" Goji and I shouted.

"Don't get so excited!" Ozpin chuckled as he took a sip from his mug.

"Sorry, but we can't help it! I was waiting for this!" I shouted.

"Same here! I can't wait to see some action!" Ryouji shouted.

"That's what she said." I nudged his shoulder.

"Oh, shut up!" Goji shouted.

"Good. Now, I need you to help me with the following: 1. Bring female characters from different franchises to come here, 2. Put up flyers all over the school and those other places, and 3. Help me make the tournament bracket." Ozpin explained.

"I can do the first." I replied, with my dimension device in my hand.

"I can do the second." Goji replied.

"And we all can do the third." Ozpin suggested.

"Good. Let's go!" I shouted.

* * *

I was helping get the female characters from different franchises to come to sign up. Goji was putting up signs all around campus and remnant to promote the event, and Ozpin was waiting for us to get the list of combatants. Soon enough, many female characters from different franchises came to Beacon, and we couldn't control ourselves.

"Ooh...so many hot girls...too much to take..." I whispered.

"The racks...the curves...everything... bow chicka bow wow!" Goji quoted Tucker from Red Vs. Blue.

"If you're going to get a nosebleed, then get out of here." I pointed out.

"No, I can handle it..." Goji held himself together. Once all the characters came in and put their names down, they then left and let us do the work.

* * *

 **3 Days Later...**

We got together to discuss the bracket.

"Here are the combatants." I showed Ozpin a paper of the combatants.

1\. Yang Xiao Long

2\. Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy)

3\. Leone (Akame ga Kill!)

4\. Pyrrha Nikos

5\. Nora Valkyrie

6\. Ruby Rose

7\. Weiss Schnee

8\. Coco Adel

9\. Lightning (Final Fantasy)

10\. Serah (Final Fantasy)

11\. Rikku (Final Fantasy)

12\. Yuna (Final Fantasy)

13\. Tina Armstrong (Dead Or Alive)

14\. Mila (Dead or Alive Series)

15\. Hitomi (Dead or Alive Series)

16\. Edea Lee (Bravely Series)

17\. Lucina (Fire Emblem)

18\. Lyndis (Fire Emblem)

19\. Aeris (Final Fantasy)

20\. Tracer (Overwatch)

21\. Widowmaker (Overwatch)

22\. Diva (Overwatch)

23\. Mercy (Overwatch)

24\. Sophitia (Soul Calibur)

25\. Ivy Valentine (Soul Calibur)

26\. Talim (Soul Calibur)

27\. Cassandra (Soul Calibur)

28\. Blake Belladonna

29\. Raven Branwen

30\. Anna Williams (Tekken)

31\. Nebula Violette

32\. Dew Gayl

33\. Gwen Darcy

34\. Ocatavia Ember

35\. Neon Cat

36\. Akame (Akame ga Kill!)

37\. Chelsea (Akame ga Kill!)

38\. Kasumi (Dead Or Alive)

39\. Ayane (Dead or Alive)

40\. Helena Douglas (Dead or Alive)

41\. Christie (Dead or Alive)

42\. Leifang (Dead or Alive)

43\. Winter Schnee

44\. Melanie

45\. Miltia

46\. Cana Alberona (Fairy Tail)

47\. Erza Skarlet(Fairy Tail)

48\. Esdeath (Akame ga Kill!)

49\. Yuffie (Final Fantasy)

50\. Seryu Ubiquitous (Akame ga Kill!)

51\. Lucy (Fairy Tail)

52\. Mine (Akame ga Kill!)

53\. Agnés Oblige (Bravely Series)

54\. Mikasa Akerman (Attack On Titan)

55\. Annie Leonhart (Attack On Titan)

56\. Magnolia Arch (Bravely Series)

57\. Velvet Scarletina

58\. Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail)

59\. Kurumu Kurono (Rosario + Vampire)

60\. Penny

61\. Mizore Shirayuki (Rosario + Vampire)

62\. Neo

63\. Nina Williams (Tekken)

64\. Aileen Jäger (OC: Me)

65\. Nami (One Piece)

66\. Alice Marigold (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

67\. Najenda (Akame ga Kill)

68\. Moka Akashiya (Rosario + Vampire)

69\. Lisana Strauss (Fairy Tail)

70\. Sakura Hagiwara (Wanna Be The Strongest in the World)

71\. Cassie Cage (Mortal Kombat X)

72\. Leia Orlando (Tales of Xillia and ToX2)

73\. Charlette White (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

74\. Lizann Varanus (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

75\. Aria Makaw (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

76\. Elena Miyazawa (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

77\. Rio Kazama (Wanna Be the Strongest in the World)

78\. Chinatsu Suzumoto (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

79\. Moe Fukuoka (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

80\. Kurea Komiyama (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

81\. Hornet (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

82\. Misaki Toyoda (Wanna be the Strongest in the World)

83\. Taki (Soul Calibur)

84\. Zarya (Overwatch)

85\. Pharah (Overwatch)

86\. Kara Beranwyn (OC: GojiGrimlockSaurus)

87\. Mei (Overwatch)

88\. Sombra (Overwatch)

89\. Ashley Williams (Mass Effect)

90\. R. Mika (Street Fighter)

91\. Chun-Li (Street Fighter)

92\. C. Viper (Street Fighter)

93\. Juri (Street Fighter)

94\. Jack (Mass Effect)

95\. Sonya Blade (Mortal Kombat)

96\. Miranda Lawson (Mass Effect)

97\. Milla Maxwell (Tales of Xillia & ToX2)

98\. Velvet Crowe (Tales of Berseria)

99\. Eleanor (Tales of Berseria)

100\. Cammy (Street Fighter)

"Well now. That's quite the list." Ozpin replied.

"Yep. And so many characters from different franchises, as well as RWBY." I broke the fourth wall.

"I like this..." Goji commented on the list as well.

"Now we just need to make it into a bracket..." We then coordinated on the bracket.

* * *

After figuring out the tournament bracket, we then put up signs all over Beacon Academy and other worlds who would be fighting in the tournament. Many crowded around them to see. Including some of Beacon's best.

"I got on there?!" Ruby shouted.

"You're pretty good, Rubes." Yang pointed out.

"But never as good as you!" Weiss replied back, mentioning Yang.

"True...no offense, Ruby." Yang said.

"None taken. I probably won't make it out of the qualifiers." Ruby said, doubting herself.

"Don't worry. I'll help you get through it." Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Aww.." Weiss played with "Little Red Rose."

"Shut up!" And smacked her on the head.

Others also figured out their places. But they didn't know who they would be fighting when the time came. They would be told a week in advance. And soon enough, the Vytal Festival Tournament will come to life. However, it wouldn't be so great for everyone, as you'll see.


	7. Qualifier: Yang Vs Neon

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifer: Yang Vs Neon**

 **All of the characters presented here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

 **And also, Finally, after so many delays, I can start this.**

* * *

Team RWBY, JNPR, and MAGA were standing with Yang on her side of the gymnasium for the opening fight of the tournament. Yang was psyching herself up for the fight, jumping up and down, and throwing some combos. She was wearing her usual outfit of a yellow sports bra, black shorts, yellow gloves with her symbol on them, yellow boots, and showing off her muscles, six-pack, and overall bulkiness. Her robe wasn't tied up so the fans could see her chest.

"Woo! I've never been so hyped for a fight in my life!" Yang shouted, throwing a three-punch combo.

"We've been training for this day and I certainly can't wait to sock my opponent in my own round with my fists of...ultimate cookie power!" Ruby yelled excitedly doing her own three-punch combo as well.

"Hehe...you've certainly got some energy, Ruby. And you're not even fighting tonight!" I remarked.

"That doesn't mean I can't be pumped for it now!" Ruby replied.

"But remember, this is Yang's chance to shine. You will have your chance to do so, Ruby." Weiss remarked.

"Right." Ruby settled down.

"I'm gonna beat her so hard!" Yang yelled.

"Well, you are facing off against the same girl who mocked your hair and...assets in sussesson, so, yeah, there's a reason for you being so hyped." Goji remarked.

"You know it. And I have gotten bigger and stronger in the last five months waiting for this!" Yang boasted.

"You didn't need to train that much for this fight. You were already in tip-top shape." I added, patting Yang's back.

"But I wanted to be more than that to ensure that I have both the beauty, size, and brawn to crush most, if not, all of my competition, Alex," Yang said flinging her voluminous mane-like golden hair.

"Well, you should know that this tournament won't be a walk in the park. There are many strong fighters who signed up for this." I remarked.

"I get that, but none of them are as strong as me," Yang smirked with confidence.

Foghorn Leghorn then announced over the loudspeaker,

"Ladies and gentlemen! It is time for the opening fight to commence!"

"Alright! Showtime, everybody!" Yang shouted.

"Let's go!" I shouted as I pushed the doors open, revealing us to the crowd.

Yang and Neon both walked to the ring slowly as they were surrounded by fans from all over Beacon and beyond. As they walked into the ring, Foghorn Leghorn announced the two women.

"In the red corner, weighing in at 160 pounds, I hope you all are ready for the heat wave that's coming your way because the Sun is rising and her name is...YANG XIAO LONG!" Foghorn shouted in a dramatic manner to rouse emotion and excitement from the crowd. Yang walked to the center and threw many combos showing her dominance.

"And in the blue corner, weighing in at 123 pounds, this is how people remember her for the rainbow Nyan cat meme she is associated with from when this kitten can kick serious ass while making rainbows still look stylish and pretty. Turning the concept of rainbow into something badass...NEON KATT!" Foghorn said the about the next fighter, who was Yang's opponent.

"Hey, Neon, how's the music business going for you? I hope you didn't turn on the volume loud enough to make your ears go deaf to not hear that today I am going to crush your little soft ass into multi-colored paste like paint on a canvas!" Yang taunted her with the audience going 'oooohhh'.

"And I can see you're still using your hair extensions!" Neon shot back. Yang growled.

"That...bastard." She grunted.

"And I'm suprised you haven't fallen over yet because you're still...y'know...top heavy!" Neon taunted yet again, this time, the audience roaring in "Oooooohhhhhhs."

"You really crossed that line too many times when I haven't even started yet. For all we know...you could be a closeted lesbian flashing those rainbow-colored attacks to get a girlfriend! I'm surprised that no girlfriend has called you out yet!" Yang taunted this time hitting the mark when that left Neon speechless and utterly flabbergasted.

"Ooohhh! Snap!" I shouted. Ren, the referee, called Yang and Neon over to explain the rules.

"You know the rules. No low blows, no kicks, no elbows, just a clean, fair fight. Touch gloves." Yang smirked.

"See you on the mat, Neon." Yang taunted.

Y-Y-you...YOU BITCH!" Neon went for a punch only for Yang to sidestep and gut punch hard. Like extremely hard knocking the wind out of her and then Yang flipped and threw her around before the Faunus even had the chance to recover.

"Whoa! Whoa! Ladies! Ladies! I know you all want to get into the fight right away, but until the bell has rung, you're not allowed the throw punches, yet! Now, go to your respective corner and wait until the bell has officially rang!" Ryuoji commanded intervening before Yang and Neon got carried away by their insults. Yang and Neon both exchanged dirty looks as they stomped back to their corners.

"Alright, Yang, this is not the first time I have seen girls start immediately bashing each other even before the round starts, but that's no part of the rules and we don't want to have to disqualify both of you because of both of you losing your tempers. Do you understand, Yang?" Ryuoji said to Yang in her corner.

"Yeah..." Yang growled, looking at Neon.

"Neon! You have allowed the blonde bombshell to get to you. That's bad for you! That's exactly how she's going to play you into being her punching bag if you can't keep your head cool like you usually do!" Flynt criticized his partner.

"Argh.." Neon growled.

Then the bell has rung starting the match officially! Yang and Neon walked to the center of the ring...

 **And Yang one-shot her. Yang right-hooked Neon, and actually fell.**

"Yang's the best." I threw my arms up in the air and walked around as the audience cheered her name. "She-She-She's a one shot. She's unbeatable." I said.

Yang roared throwing her arms up into the air taking in the cheering around her fueling her ego,

"YEAAAHHHH!"

Ren started the count.

"1..."

"2..." Neon started to push herself up.

"3..." She clutched onto the rope.

"4..." Neon fell back down.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT!" Yang taunted.

"5..."

"6..."

"7..." Neon woke up from her trance, and tried to grab the rope again.

"8..." Neon fell back down.

"SHE'S DONE!" Yang yelled to the audience, with them cheering her name.

"9..." Neon lay on the ground, blood dripping from her nose.

"10! You're out!" Ren pointed to Yang, who was cheering for herself.

"Neon!" Flynt rushed over to Neon.

"That was rather disappointing...I thought you'd put up a tougher fight than this. But I guess you're more glitter than substance, Neon," Yang said shrugging her huge shoulders.

"I cannot believe it was that easy." Ruby added.

"Neon didn't have the enough size and strength to compete against Yang. That's the problem." Blake mentioned as she saw how lanky Neon was compared to the gigantic and powerfully, physically beefy Yang.

"Eeh, still...that fight was like, eight seconds." Ruby exaggerated.

"But at least, I showed that stupid multi-colored pop loser what it means to call me "top-heavy"!" Yang flexed crossing her wrists and arms in an X-shape that made her chest and assets bulge out even more outward.

"Quit giving the audience a nosebleed, Yang." I pointed to the audience, who was mainly jealous or nearly feinting from Yang's assets.

"Hehehehe...I'd say let them have them all of the eye candy because this is the body of the Super Champion they are looking at," Yang said.

"Well, I must point out, you're not the champion." I smiled.

"Oh, I am going to become the champion with a 'Yang' and no one's going to stop me," Yang remarked as she then walked with a sway to her hips back to the bench.

The group then left the gym, along with the audience.

"She won't make it past me." Zarya from Overwatch remarked as she left.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Goji helped me with this chapter, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda.**

 **If you haven't noticed, Zarya from Overwatch is going to be Yang's opponent in the Quarterfinals. I figured it'd be fair.**

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	8. Qualifier: Ruby Vs Edea

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Ruby Vs Edea**

 **All of the characters belong to their owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Tonight was the bout between Ruby and Edea Lee from Bravely Default. Ruby was being helped out by Yang, Weiss, and Blake, as usual, while Edea was being helped out by her friends, Tiz Arrior, Agńes Oblige, Ringabel, (That's not his real name, no one knows.) Yew Geniolgia, and lastly, Magnolia Arch. Both of them were hyped. Ruby was wearing a dark red sports bra with her symbol on them, dark red shorts, and dark red gloves with her symbol on them. She was also wearing red boots. Her robe was dark red, (Sensing a theme?) and she was able to show off her four pack of abs, muscles, and was overall strong, just like when she was when she fought Weiss.

"Here you go, Ruby." Yang outfitted the red boxing gloves onto Ruby, "You should be all set to go. Just remember what I taught you in the gym earlier and you should be fine."

"I'll be fine. I studied up on Edea, though. She's pretty strong." Ruby admitted. "Not, as strong as you, but she matches me."

"Then test her first. Figure out where her areas of weaknesses are and exploit them to your advantage," Weiss advised to her partner.

"I was planning on that. I mean, I have 3 rounds to take her out." Ruby agreed.

"She better not whoop your behind in the first round though, then she will have the momentum and that would be difficult for you to turn it around," Yang said to her sister.

"I won't let it happen." Ruby smirked.

"I bet Edea's having the same conversation with her friends as well," Pyrrha pointed to the other side of the arena.

"Her friends are either hyping her up or giving her advice." Ruby pointed out.

"I think both," Blake replied.

"Well, either way, she's going to lose." Ruby growled.

"And make sure she knows it," Nora said to Ruby, who nodded with determination in her silver eyes.

On the other end...

Edea wasn't much different in appearance from Ruby, wearing a red sports bra with white gym shorts, and black boots. She was around the same bulkiness as Ruby, having a four pack and some muscle.

"Alright, Edea! You got this! You got this! Right in the bag!" Yew cheered Edea on to get her more pumped up for the match.

"Hehe. This Ruby Rose is nothing compared to me!" Edea bragged.

"She's around your age and has the potential to be where you are at. I'd be careful not to underestimate her if I were you," Tiz warned her.

"Oh, lighten up, Tiz! I can take her!" Edea shouted.

"Yes, you'll smash the competition. And then, afterwards, take me as your man-" Ringabel said with such style.

"Yeah, no." Edea said.

"The match, I say, the match is about to start!" Foghorn Leghorn announced through his megaphone.

"Edea..." Agnes whispered.

"I'll be fine, Agnes." Edea reassured her.

"Go get her, Rubes!" Yang said slapping Ruby on the arm with the others cheering for her.

"Yeah!" Ruby yelled as she walked to the ring. She used her speed to appear in the ring almost immediately.

Edea started to throw her arms up in the air as she slowly made her way to the ring.

"Hailing from, I say, hailing from Beacon Academy and weighing at 115 pounds with streaks of red...Ruby Rose!" the rooster announced. Ruby was throwing some punches in the air.

"Now the challenger...hailing from Luxendarc and weighing in at 114 pounds...Edea Lee!" Foghorn announced the challenger's name next. Edea was doing the same thing Ruby was doing.

Meanwhile...

Goji and I were up in what we called VIP access up high in he gym, complete with special service. We weren't helping Ruby tonight, we were just watching and making commentary.

"This is the second first round match of the tournament and this is where we first witnessed the one-sided match between Yang Xiao Long from Beacon Academy of Vale and Neon Katt from Atlas Academy in Atlas." Ryuoji remarked.

"Right. This one won't be as one sided. Both, in my opinion, are equally matched." I said.

"In ways more than one...in terms of physicality, skill, and tenacity. The only difference would be the mindset and the experience each of these fighters bring to the table." Ryuoji replied.

"Well, both are experinced. Ruby fought against Weiss, and technically Edea has fought with her fists." I said.

"That's right, you got that right, Mecha. It will be interesting to see how this all plays out," Goji said as he looked down into the ring where Lie Ren was explaining the rules to both Ruby and Edea.

"Hmm...I just wonder how well Edea will do...I never used her as a Monk in the game.." I said.

"You know the drill. No low blows, No Elbows, no kicks, just a clean fight. Touch gloves." Ren ordered. Ruby came out on a nice side of things and actually said,

"Good luck." And smiled.

"You too." Edea replied.

Since Ren was done explaining the rules to both the combatants, Ruby and Edea stood on opposite sides until the bell rang.

"You got her, Ruby." Yang said, clenching her fist.

Ruby and Edea circled around each other with Ruby jabbing in and out repeatedly with her fists very quickly making it hard for Edea to hit her.

 _"It's hard for me to get in there! How can I change that?"_ Edea thought.

Edea blocked several fists before she was jabbed in the sides.

"Ow!" Edea grunted.

"Gotch'a!" Ruby shouted as she did two more jabs to her sides before Edea blocked them.

 _"I'll try cornering her so she won't have as much room to maneuver,"_ Edea thought through her strategy.

Edea then went on the offensive as she went in for two jabs, and one right hook before having Ruby back up.

Ruby saw what she was trying to do and swerved around the next punch before she was truly cornered.

"Oh crap!" Ruby remarked as she was now cornered by the sweet loving Hero of Light.

Edea went on the offensive as she showered Ruby with right and left hooks and uppercuts onto her with Ruby blocking her face.

"She has a solid guard...I can't seem to break it." Edea noted.

"Grrr!" Ruby growled as she deflected a punch from Edea and pushed her away before lashing out with a right hook across the cheek.

Edea spit out some saliva as she backed up.

"Edea! No!" Yew and Tiz yelled.

She was then punched in the nose making it bloody.

"Edea!" Ringabel shouted.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." I remarked.

Edea wiped the blood off from her nose and blocked another jab as then quickly punched Ruby hard in the gut.

"Ack!" Ruby spit some saliva.

"Mrrgrrgrr...you are making me look like a fool!" Edea shouted.

"Maybe that's because you are one for trying to beat the shit out of me!" Ruby launched a punch to her neck collar shattering it.

Edea stumbled backwards holding her neck. The crowd was going wild.

"Wow! Ruby just broke her neck clavicle. That's a smart move for Ruby, but damaging for Edea!" Ryuoji commented.

"But...wouldn't that be...devestating for her? I mean, she shattered her neck." I pointed out.

"It is and I think this round would end in defeat for Edea...as heartbreaking it is for her friends, but that's the nature of boxing. Anything can happen." Ryuoji replied.

Edea and Ruby stood still for a moment before the former stumbled onto the ring floor clutching her neck collar in pain.

"Something's up with Edea. She seems off." Agnes remarked.

"Yeah.." Tiz agreed.

"Ruby definitely punched that Edea girl right at the neck collar." Blake noted.

"Ouch...Edea's in trouble now." Tatsumi remarked wincing at the pain she was in.

"Just like how I taught my sister to look for her opponent's weakness," Yang smiled with pride.

"So, you taught her to punch her opponent's neck collar?" Weiss asked.

"Pretty much...areas of the body that she damage given the window of opportunity." Yang answered.

"But that may have hurt her badly!" Blake said. "I get this is a boxing tournament, but you can't go too overboard!"

"I trust that she's not going overboard. I trust her, but you can't expect that these fights will be clean and all." Yang defended.

"..." Weiss and Blake were silent.

"Besides, if anything, Edea's probably a tough girl like Rubes," Yang said.

True to her words, Edea got up despite her neck collar injury and went on the offensive as she and Ruby punched and blocked each other.

"You can't get me!" Ruby yelled.

"Maybe not this round, but I will give you this!" Edea then went for a right to Ruby's chest that fractured and broke several of her ribs.

"GAAHKK!" Ruby yelped and swore, "Damnit!"

Ruby now had multiple bruises on her chest.

"Now we're even," Edea said as the bell had rung indicating that Round 1 was over.

"Ow..." Ruby remarked as she slowly made her way to her corner.

"That Edea is no pushover," Ruby commented on her opponent's strength.

"We can tell." Weiss said as she wiped Ruby's sweat off with a towel.

Jaune gave his fellow leader an ice pack to help cool and dull the pain from her chest.

"Thanks, Jaune." Ruby thanked the blonde knight.

"I got ya." Jaune reassured Ruby.

"So..what should I do?" Ruby asked.

"Stunning her by her sides and following it up with a hard punch to the head should win you the match," Pyrrha suggested.

"Like an uppercut, maybe." Ruby said.

"Yeah, and since she's just as fast as you are even though are slightly faster than her, wait for her to trip up," Blake advised Ruby as she gave her a bottle of water.

"Sure. I'll get her next round." Ruby growled as she hit her gloves together.

"I know you will just be careful," Yang reminded her little half-sister.

"Nah. She's hurting. I can go on the offensive the whole time." Ruby said.

In the other corner, Edea was being tended to by her friends, especially Agnes when she saw how bad the injury to her neck collar was.

"Geez, this is pretty serious! It's going to affect how you're going to fight Ruby Rose out in the ring." Agnes said as her diagnosis didn't seem to be okay.

"It's nothing...I can keep going.." Edea said.

"Keep going?! Keep going and you will lose in the round faster than you say Chocobo!" Tiz said, "That neck collar of yours will be an easy target for your opponent to hit you where it hurts!"

"There's nothing you can do about it!" Edea yelled.

"Here's what you can do about it! Guard your neck closely and aim for her legs. That's where she is getting her speed from. From there, she will be disorientated enough for you to slam her head with an uppercut that will likely guarantee you the victory for the match!" Agnes commented as she motioned her fists.

"*Pant* *Pant* You sure, Agnes?" Edea asked.

"Yes." Agnes said with certainty.

"I hope your "Vestal Boxing" has paid off." Edea remarked with a bit of sass.

"Hey!" Agnes was insulted.

"Now, now, Edea. No need to insult Agnes." Ringabel said.

"You're right...," Edea drank her bottle of water until she emptied it, "...all I have to do is win this fight just like all the others!"

"But there's no reason to kill her. Like how we did with our enemies." Magnolia explained.

"Maybe not. But she'll be pleading in a bit." Edea growled.

Then Edea and Ruby got up after they sufficiently rested for the next round to begin. Then there was the anticipated dinging of the bell as Ruby went on the offensive.

Ruby was immediately trying to go for Edea's head by hitting her with jabs and hooks, both from her left and right. Edea was forced to defend.

Edea wasn't doing much. All she was doing was waiting until Ruby ran out of stamina.

"Think you can trash me?! Think you can trash me when I have you on your ropes, you dumb bitch?!" Ruby taunted her.

 _"That's it. Waste your energy. Then I can take you down!"_ Edea thought.

However, Ruby wasn't showing any signs of slowing down as she was more and more determined to take Edea down for good.

"Come on! Just let up already-wait..." Edea noticed that Ruby's right side was wide open. She could counter and come back.

Then when Ruby was about to launch her right fist, Edea ducked underneath the swing and swung her own fist hard into Ruby's right side.

This caused Ruby to drop her guard completely.

"Now's my chance!" Edea thought.

Edea kicked Ruby in the knee and ankle causing her right leg to buckle.

"Gahh! What the?!" Ruby screamed as she fell onto her left knee and was given an uppercut to the jaw causing her to lose a tooth.

Ryouji and I stood up.

"Uh, she can't do that." I said.

Ren stopped the match as he pushed the combatants away from each other as he called foul on Edea for her action of kicking her opponent below the belt.

"Good. Good for Ren." I said, slowly sitting down.

Ruby and Edea circled each other after Edea's...deadly attack.

"I can't believe you'd do that!" Ruby shouted.

"I will win...no matter how deadly it'll be." Edea said.

"Then there's no point holding back for me, either then!" Ruby charged in with a charged punch to the face that whipped Edea's head to the right. In doing so, she spit out some saliva and a little bit of blood. She stepped back and shook her head back and fourth. Edea then charged at Ruby, hitting her with a One-two-punch. Ruby shook her head and she struck back with three punches to the sides before her fourth punch was blocked by Edea.

"I don't think so!" Edea went for an uppercut and it connected. Ruby's head shot upwards.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. Ruby fell onto her ass as she was rattled by the punch.

"Ouch.." Ruby grunted. Edea walked back to her corner and let Ruby try and get up. But it was so difficult for her because of how Edea hurt Ruby's leg.

"Come on, Ruby! Get up!" Weiss screamed into the ring.

"Yeah don't let her kick you around!" Leone shouted.

"I can't! Edea incapacitated me!" Ruby tried.

"Damn it!" Yang slammed her fist onto the wall.

"-Seven!" Ren counted. He was already counting, but they ignored him.

"At least try!" Everyone yelled. Then Ruby willed herself ignoring the pain in her leg as she pushed herself to stand. Before the count of nine, she got up and everyone cheered hard for her much to Edea's shock.

"What?!" Edea shrieked.

"Can't keep a Rose down," Ruby said as she winked at Edea, who was too stunned to comprehend what just happened.

"Stay focused, Edea! Take her down again!" Yew yelled.

Edea didn't listen as she was too shocked to register the words as Ruby took the opportunity to strike once more.

Edea was now on the recieving end, getting backed into a corner and getting destroyed by Ruby's assault.

"Edea, NO!" Agnes yelled with her eyes widened in horror from seeing her friend on the losing end.

"Edea! Stay strong!" Tiz pleaded.

"Edea..." Ringabel stopped himself.

"Get at her!" Jaune cheered for his fellow leader.

"Break her ribs!" Nora screamed.

"Slam her head so hard that her brain will rattle for weeks!" Mine added in.

"Comin' up!" Ruby shouted back. Then Ruby punched Edea right in the nose bridge making her dizzy and her vision blurry with stars.

But Edea had one more bit of strength left.

 **(Insert Baby Bird from Bravely Defaut OST)**

She gave Ruby a powerful hook that sent her backwards.

"I won't lose..." Edea growled.

"And you don't have any choice, but to lose!" Ruby punched her in the gut once more making Edea vomit.

"It won't be easy!" Edea uppercutted Ruby one more time.

The two then kept exchanging blows until both were tired out of their minds.

"I have one more trick..." Edea then glowed red. And again, and again.

"Huh? What are you doing?" Ruby shouted.

"What's she doing?" Yang asked as well.

"Good question." Weiss replied. Yang then got a text from me.

"She's using Brave points." I said.

"What does that do?" Yang texted him back.

"When you activate Brave, you can end up doing more actions in a short time. Edea is about to completely rush down on Ruby." I explained.

"Oh Dust...," Yang's lilac eyes widened in fear for her sister.

"Ruby-" Yang tried to warn her, but Edea was already on the attack. Edea blitzed her. Throwing punch after punch, at the end of it all, within 5 seconds she threw...

40 punches.

Ruby stood still with all the bruises she took, but she didn't fall as her eyes glowed bright silvery white indicating that she was enraged in stone cold fury.

But both were destroyed. Edea was now tired beyond repair, and Ruby almost couldn't move. Ruby then kneeled.

Then Edea fell flat on her back.

"What?!" Everyone yelled, even the fans as they were suprised both were so tired they had to fall.

Both started to slowly get up. Edea got up first. Ruby was having a lot of trouble.

Ruby slowly struggled to her feet until she could stand, but was a bit wobbly with her leg broken while her eyes glowed brighter with silvery white light.

"I'm not out yet.." Ruby announced with little confidence.

Edea growled at that tiredly.

"Edea's still tired...she can't get her strength back so quickly...She's got at least another half-minute before she gets her strength back..." I remarked.

"So Ruby has to finish her off here or she's gone..." Ryouji said.

"Exactly." I replied.

Ruby pulled herself as she quickly regained her strength faster than Edea could and with a battle cry, she rammed her fist right between Edea's eyes knocking her out cold for the match.

She fell to the floor with her eyes closed and her nose bleeding. Ren called the match.

"The winner, I say, the winner of this match is...RUBY ROSE!" Foghorn announced with crowd roaring out in jubilant cheers for Ruby as the victor.

Ruby kneeled down on the floor as she was drinking in all the cheers.

Yang and co. rushed into the ring to help her up as they too cheered her for her first victory tonight.

"Yeah, Ruby!" Yang picked her little sister up and put her on her shoulders.

"You're the winner!" Nora yelled to Ruby.

"I know..." Ruby was fading in and out. Edea's friends vaulted into the ring as well to help their friend out.

"Edea! Wake up!" Agnes shouted slapping her face.

Ruby slowly got off Yang's shoulders and approached Edea.

"What do you want?" Tiz growled. Ruby kneeled down. She waited for Edea to wake up. Once she did, she was greeted by Ruby.

"You're good. Real good." Ruby congratulated Edea.

"Thanks," Edea replied.

Ruby held out her hand as a sign of respect.

Edea accepted the gesture as she allowed Ruby to help her up to her feet.

Ruby then held her arm up, having the crowd cheer for both her and Edea.

 **Later on...**

Ruby and Edea were recovering in their own rooms while both Ryouji and I consulted with each group. And eventually Ozpin, but that came much later.

"So how do you guys feel about Ruby winning the match tonight?" Ryuoji asked the Beacon Academy group.

"We're stoked! We want to know who she's fighting next!" Jaune said.

"She did take quite the beating, though." Weiss pointed out by looking at Ruby's many bruises.

"But she pushed through and pulled out a win here! That's something to be proud of!" Pyrrha exclaimed.

"Well, of course..." Weiss kneeled to Ruby's side. "I'm just worried." Weiss replied with concern.

"We all are," Yang remarked kneeling by her sister's left side.

Meanwhile...

"Edea's going to be OK, right? I'd hate for her to be seriously hurt after this." I asked the group out of concern.

"She's a tough girl. Tougher than you realize. She'd been through hits worse than this before," Tiz responded.

"You're right. She's the strongest in your party." I made a reference to her stats in the game.

"But very reckless at times," Yew said.

"That she is." I agreed.

"Still, I must say that was quite a performance. The way she dealt with that girl was something I will always cherish." Ringabel replied poetically.

"You have issues." I replied.

"Ain't that hypocritical of you when you enjoyed the big-boobed blonde knocked out that rainbow cat girl," Agnes pointed out.

"Hey!" I threw my hands up in the air. "That's uncalled for!"

"Sorry about that," Tiz said pulling on Agnes's ear.

"Ow! Tiz!" Agnes begged.

"You should know better than that, Agnes. You are a Vestal." Tiz pointed out.

"Alright, I know that!" Agnes shouted back.

"Sorry." Tiz apologized again.

"It's fine." I replied.

"Thank you." Tiz replied graciously.

"Tell Edea I wish her the best of health." I said.

"I will." Tiz promised.

"And Ringabel? Keep at her." I pointed a finger at Ringabel. He then smirked.

"It was my plan all along." Ringabel replied. I then walked out.

* * *

Ozpin was in his office alone. He just crossed off Edea's name from the bracket.

"Miss Rose has made it to the Quarter finals...well...we'd better give her someone she'll have a good challenge to." Ozpin said as he wrote in her next opponent: Leia Orlando from Tales of Xillia.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Goji helped. That's it.**

 **And Leia from Tales of Xillia is going to be Ruby's opponent. I recommend reading up on her or watching gameplay of Tales of Xillia so you know what's up.**


	9. Qualifier: Lightning Vs Lucina

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Lightning Vs. Lucina**

 **All the characters here are belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"So, let's see who's fighting tonight...We have two, so let's see who's up first..." I said, looking at the schedule with Ryouji.

"Hey, you okay?" Ryuoji asked him after me and Aileen were utterly destroyed by the female Berserk Wrestlers and their newfound allies. I just ignored the question since it was one incident he would rather not talk about.

"Looks like Lightning and Lucina are fighting first. Hmm...that'll be interesting..." Aileen added.

"Having those two fight, it will be quite a spectacle certainly." Ryuoji commented.

"Lightning has an upper hand, though." I admitted.

"How so?" Ryouji asked.

"She's physically stronger and tankier. Plus she was trained in hand to hand. I just hope Lucina can hold on." I replied.

"What advantage does Lucina have over Lightning? Do you know?" Goji asked his friend.

"Hmm...Maybe her speed. Also, she does have strong power. She's just well trained with a sword. If this were a duel, I'd pay billions to see it." I exclaimed.

"Me, too. We know they're master swords women so long it would be quite an interesting sword play." Ryuojil remarked.

"But, this isn't a duel, it's a fight. So no swords allowed." Aileen replied.

"Yeah, only fists are allowed. Besides, it would be more interesting to see them literally fight tooth and claw with their fists." Ryuoji said.

"Don't get any ideas." I hissed.

"Hey, I was just saying...," Ryuoji put his hands up in defense.

"Still. Just don't." I said.

"Okay, okay!" Ryouji replied.

"Calm down, Mecha." Aileen said.

"Maybe we should go down to see how each of the fighters are doing because I remember that Pyrrha wants to see Lightning in person because she thinks that she saw something she has in common with her." Ryuoji suggested, "And Team JNPR coming along with her."

"Pyrrha's checking out Lightning? Huh...that's interesting." I replied as I left. The others followed me.

Ryuoji, Alex, and Aileen went down to the part of the arena where Team JNPR, Team RWBY, Team SSSN, and Team CFVY were conversing with Lightning, Tifa, Cloud, Yuffie, and the other members of the Final Fantasy series.

"Hey, what's up?" Ryuoji asked them.

"Oh, nothing much. We were just talking with Lightning here." Pyrrha replied.

"What makes you say you have something in common with Lightning?" I asked, since that was knawing away at me.

"Well, we're both strong, but yet we have this kind of aloofness that made us stand apart from our peers, although to varying degrees. And the fact that we threw our happiness away as to be strong and independent." Pyrrha answered.

"She and I have common ground in those mentioned aspects despite how our paths differed." Lightning added.

"Huh..." I nodded my head. _'She has a point...'_

"And she also has someone she wishes to protect just like I have Jaune that I dearly protect and love." Pyrrha remarked.

"But in the process, she ended up being cursed for the rest of her lifetime." I replied.

"That's similar to how Pyrrha's ascension to her fame as a Four-Star Champion cursed her in some way...leaving her devoid of the people she used to call her friends," Lightning responded.

"Huh. You really do have a lot more in common than I thought." I said.

"Yeah...except, Lightning was cursed as an L'Cie, and Pyrrha is just...really good at what she does." Aileen replied.

"The keyword being was. Now she does no have the curse hanging over her head so she can do pretty much whatever she wants to." Tifa said as she was arm to arm with Yang.

"Hey, Tifa...you two were talking about girls stuff, I presume." Ryuoji asked them.

"We were talking about how I am doing with Tatsumi," Yang said with a smile.

"Of course you were." I rolled my eyes. "If you'll excuse me, I need to check on Lucina. I wonder how she and Chrom are doing...And Robin."

"Sometimes he needs to lighten up a bit," Goji stated.

"Yeah...I would be more than happy to 'lighten' up when there's gossip to be heard, eh? Eh?" Yang said cracking a pun in the process.

"Stooppp!" Everyone groaned.

"Ryouji! Come out here!" I shouted.

"Nope! I am going to stay here, Alex! I am going to chat with them for a while, so why don't you go ahead?!" Ryuoji shouted to him.

"I just need to talk to you!" I shouted back.

"Okay! Okay! I'm coming!" Ryuoji answered.

Once he came out, I then started a little rant.

"You wanna know why I'm so angry all the time?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Ryuoji replied.

"I'm not okay with you guys talking shit about me behind my back." I growled, crossing my arms.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Ryouji asked.

"Damn right I did!" I screamed.

"I'm just trying to help you out, buddy. Okay...Yang's pun was a little uncalled for, but that's how she is. You can't force her to change that. But you need to stop taking everything seriously every time...you're going to have a heart attack if you keep this up." Ryuoji commented.

"No I'm not!" I shouted. "I'm the only one here who looks at it from a reality standpoint! You guys just expect that everything will be fine and dandy, when it's not! I stay serious because I'm the only one who will know the lasting consequences!"

"You think you're the only one who knows lasting consequences? If that's what you think, then you're really shutting us out and yourselves from the other side of reality and that is knowing when to cool your engines off when you NEED it." Ryuoji got right into his face, "I have felt the lasting consequences of my carelessness to write the rules the way they were before I had to change them to make the arena more safe for the fighters. I crashed several different laptops several times! And my parents had to spend some of their money for retirement just so to buy a new one for me almost every 1 and a half years. Then don't forget that Ruby and her friends still have scars of the trauma from the Fall of Beacon not too long ago and Blake's actions to abandon her friends out of her misguided attempt to protect them when they needed her the most haunt to this day!"

"Oh no, you broke a few laptops. Big whup." I rolled my eyes and threw my arms up in the air. "First of all, I mainly did those rules. You just changed them when there were some big problems occurring. The rules were the same for Yang's, Ruby's, and Pyrrha's fights, but when Pyrrha's got out of control, you changed the rules. Also, do you even know the kind of danger I'm in?" I asked.

"What are you talking about?!" Ryouji shouted.

"Remember how I saved Aileen? Remember those slave traffickers? Remember how I murdered them in cold blood? Well, I could be put on trial for that, and could be put in PRISON!" I screeched.

"Then why aren't you in prison?" Ryuoji asked him.

"They haven't convicted me yet." I replied.

"Then come clean with Ozpin." Ryuoji said to him.

"Why?" I asked.

"Other than your girlfriend and us, and I mean RWBY, JNPR, MAG(A), and perhaps CFVY, who within the school's authority knows about your past, Alex?" Ryuoji asked him.

"Only the authorities do. And if they look far into it, I could be convicted! And you wanna know the worst part? The charges could be so bad that I could stay there for LIFE. And I'm not just thinking of myself. Aileen could also face charges since she killed one as well!" I shouted.

"Mecha-"

"Stop. Just...stop." I said. The others came out.

"Guys! Lightning and Lucina are ready to duke it out in the ring!" Ruby announced.

I looked back at Ryouji.

"I'm going back. I need to cool off." I growled. I then stormed out.

"Mecha! Wait!" Ryouji shouted.

"Let him go. Whatever's going on with him, he should deal with himself." Yang advised.

"*Sigh* You're right. I guess...no point bothering him about it." Ryuoji said sadly with a dejected look in his eyes.

"What were you two talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Nothing. We were just talking about the fight and who will likely come out as the winner of the match." Yang reassured her sister.

"No, I mean Mecha and Ryouji." Ruby clarified, looking at Goji for an answer.

"We were arguing whether Lucina or Lightning will come out on top. I mean, we weren't like bitter rivals, but we were so crazy about our fighters with mine being Lightning and his fave being Lucina that we had a shouting match of who's going to beat who. Well...it's rather half-silly and half-serious because we were just so fired up about favorites." Ryuoji gave off an excuse hoping Ruby would buy into it.

"Oh, okay! That was what the shouting was about. I should have known you two have known them for a long time." Ruby said buying into it.

"Only by name and by looking at the stats through the games we played based on them." Ryuoji replied.

Ryouji then got a text.

"Nice lie." It was from me. He looked at the door about 20 feet away and realized I haven't left yet. I then took off.

Ryuoji texted me back:

"Get well soon."

I didn't respond back.

"Alright, we should get ready." Ryouji announced.

Then came the intro of the match with Lightning walking with her friends from Final Fantasy series as Leghorn announced her name.

"Coming from this corner and looking cool and glamorous with the exceptional swordsmanship to match her beauty...Lightning!"

The spotlight shined on Lightning and she only smiled devilishly, looking a little cocky.

"Oh heck yeah!" Tifa yelled.

"You got her, Light!" Hope shouted.

"Kick her ass into the ground!" Fang shouted.

Lightning stepped into the ring as Foghorn began the announcement for her opponent.

"And now hailing, I say, now hailing from the dimension of Fire Emblem...the blue-haired female warrior...Lightning's challenger...Lucina!" The anthropomorphic rooster crowed out loud to the crowd through his microphone.

The spotlight shined on Lucina as she walked towards the ring as well. She seemed shorter than Lightning, had a circlet on her hair, and...seemed very similar to Lightning.

Lucina waved to the crowd with Robin, Marth, Roy, Severa, Tharja, Ike, Lyndis, Chrom, Sanaki, Sophia, and Camilla trailing her.

"Wow. She's got quite the crowd..." Ryouji commented from the VIP area, along with the others.

"Just like Lightning's group of friends." Velvet Scarlatina remarked as she munched on a bag of popcorn, "She also has quite a sizable fanbase on par with Lightning's own fanbase."

"True." Ryouji replied.

"This may turn ugly. Lightning won't hold any punches." Yang replied.

"I have a feeling that Lucina won't hold back any punches either," Yatsuhashi commented as he could sense her Aura, "She has a strong Aura around her. She's going to be a challenge for the mighty Lightning to conquer."

"Lucina however, isn't the most tanky person there is. She's low in that department." Weiss said, looking at some stats for Lucina and Lightning.

"Meaning she will more likely use her speed, and brains to get around Lightning's more impressive physicality here." Pyrrha said as looked at Lucina and Lightning carefully.

"Oh yeah. But this'll be one of the better ones compared to some of the matchups in the bracket." Blake replied.

"Go punch that lightning bolt girl's head upside down so that she can't tell which way is up or down, Lucina!" Roy cheered for Lucina.

"I'll try, Roy!" Lucina replied.

"I wish you luck, Lucina..." Chrom added.

"I appreciate it, Father, but I'll be fine." Lucina said.

Lucina stepped into the one corner of the ring and then slowly faced Lightning who was standing in the other corner of the ring sizing each other up.

Ren called the to the center and explained to them the rules.

"Alright, no hitting below the belt, no kicks, knees, headbutts, just a fair and clean fight. Touch gloves." Ren ordered. They did just as told.

Then both Lightning and Lucina went to their respective corners as each of their teams helped to do last-minute checkups on them.

"You'll do fine. Just make sure you use that real good right hook of yours." Hope explained.

"Thanks. I'll be good." Lightning replied.

"Knock her out the way you always do, Lightning." Cloud encouraged her.

"I'll try. Though she looks pretty fragile." Lightning made a quick dossier on her opponent.

"Tch..." Marth was irked by Lightning's presumed judgment of his friend until he felt Lucina's hand gently touching his arm with her head shaking slowly.

"Let me handle this." Lucina reassured him, "That's why I am here."

"You're the one who stepped in the ring, after all." Lyndis, or Lyn added.

"I will make sure that I will come out victorious. Pray to the gods to guide my fists through this fight," Lucina requested.

"We will." Robin said.

"Good luck, Lucina." Chrom replied.

Lucina nodded as she and Lightning stood up and walked to the center of the ring.

They put their fists up as the bell rang.

They circled around each other warily as they decided not to attack yet with their bodies in defense mode for now.

Then, Lightning went for the first shot as she went in with a few jabs, both from her right and left.

Lucina blocked many of the jabs except for two that hit right in the face and jaw.

"Ow..." Lucina grunted quietly.

Lightning didn't let up as she kept jabbing her fists at Lucina's face forcing her to block until the pink-haired warrioress switched to digging her punch deep into Lucina's side.

Lucina was easily starting to lean to the side, to try and ease the pain.

"Oh no...Lightning already figured out how to destroy her!" Lyn said with fear creeping into her as she saw how Lucina was already in trouble.

"Lucina! Get out of there! Use your speed!" Robin yelled.

Lucina did indeed use her speed as she ducked underneath and launched an uppercut to Lightning's mouth followed by a left hook to her cheek.

Lighting wasn't very effected, however, since she didn't flinch very much.

"Oh no...," Lucina muttered before she was socked in the chest.

"No!" Chrom shouted.

Lightning was clearly dominating the fight as she pushed a bruised and battered Lucina into the corner with her relentless barrage of punches that hammered her.

She then cocked back a right hook.

"Time to fall!" Lightning shouted.

"Finish her off!" Yuffie screamed uppercutting her fist into the air.

Lightning's hook connected, having Lucina spit out a bit of blood and stumbling around a bit.

Lucina had fallen onto the ropes as she leaned onto them to prevent herself from completely falling over.

"Damn it...I won't fall yet!" Lucina yelled.

"Wow...that didn't take that long for Lucina to fall...Mecha was right in her being fragile..." Ryouji commented.

"I hope this is not becoming one-sided because it's going to be boring if it is going to end up like that," Coco crossed her arms.

"No. She's strong, in her own way. She can bounce back...I hope." Ruby replied.

"I will not yield...until I hit...YOU!" Lucina lunged and punched Lightning with enough force to make her stumble back.

"Woah..." Lightning was shocked by how Lucina came back.

"Huh. It's as if we wished for this to happen." Yang replied, knowing the irony of the situation.

"A friend...*huff!*...once told...me...expect...the unexpected!" Lucina then launched several punches at her chest and stomach followed with an uppercut to the chin.

"Crap!" Lightning stumbled backwards, but regained her footing fast.

 _'She's awfully naïve. I can use that to my advantage.'_ Lightning thought.

"Now...in Robin's words..." Lucina shouted. She paused, and Robin said the words with her.

"TIME TO TIP THE SCALES!" And charged at Lightning.

However, Lightning ducked at the last minute and Lucina's momentum carried her right into Lightning's fist that crashed through her ribs shattering them.

"AAAH!" Lucina screamed as she stumbled backwards, spitting out blood and a bit of saliva.

Then in the nick of time, the bell dinged signaling the end of Round 1 of the match.

"*Gasp* Thank the gods.." Lucina whispered.

"Hmph." Lightning only grunted as she walked to her corner.

Lighting and Lucina went back to their respective corners with the latter in dire need to recover from the nasty blow earlier.

Both were exhausted, but Lucina was on the deeper end because of that blow she suffered.

"Oh God's, Lucina...," Marth said with worry for her.

"She's...she's too powerful..." Lucina said, with her nose dripping blood.

"No. She's just had more experience than you." Robin replied.

"That's not good, too. She has the edge over me and I need to overcome that somehow." Lucina remarked.

"You've got the speed. You can dodge around her." Chrom pointed out. "Just like how you practiced." She nodded.

Meanwhile, Lighting was celebrating a little, but was still focused on her task.

"Lucina is nothing. She's got little left." She evaluated.

"If anything, she's on her last ropes," Cloud added.

"I can take her down quickly and without a hitch." Lightning replied.

"Knock her out with one punch and you will be guaranteed with victory added to your name, Lightning." Hope remarked.

"She's not THAT weak, Hope. I can't take her down with one hit. I need to wear her down again." Lightning replied.

"I am just lighting up your spark, as your name suggests." Hope teased her.

"Heh...thanks, Hope." Lightning replied.

"Should I heal you?" Vanille asked.

"No. Not nessesary, and we can't." Lightning pointed out, looking at Vanille.

"Why not?" Vanille asked her curiously.

"The rules are that you can't use any healing methods whatsoever. I'm going to abide to those rules." Lightning replied.

"Okay...just be careful and win for us." Vanille said.

"I will. Besides...I always win." Lighting bragged.

"Let's just hope that it is the case for today's match," Tifa warned her and everyone else.

"It will. I bet it will." Lightning replied.

Then the second round of the match has started.

Lightning decided to toy with Lucina as they both slowly made their way to the center.

"Hit me. If you can!" Lightning taunted.

"I don't think I can hit you. I will hit you!" Lucina charged at Lightning with her fist raised.

"Hmph." Lightning grunted. But she was caught off guard as Lucina weaved her head to the right, giving her right arm some strength. She then went in for a right hook to the body.

And Lightning took the hit and boy, was she surprised when she felt her jaw almost dislodge.

 _'What?!'_ She thought.

Then Lucina went for a left hook and that almost busted her right in the eye with Lightning seeing stars in her vision.

"Lightning!" Hope screamed.

Then Lucina went for a jab and Lightning lost some of her teeth as two of them went flying out of her bloodied mouth.

"Oh no...no!" Tifa growled.

"Lightning isn't doing too well." Ryouji said.

Then Lucina rammed her fist into the right side of Lightning's skull sending her careening into the metal pole.

"Ugh..." Lightning pulled herself together.

Lucina went in for an uppercut, but Lightning immediately countered her by hitting her with a nasty right hook to the cheek, and causing her to spit out blood and saliva.

"I wasn't expecting that, but...it would have been boring if it was otherwise." Lightning complimented her.

"Do NOT MOCK ME!" Lucina shouted as she charged again.

"Heh." Lightning dodged to the right and left avoiding her punches until she gave her own two cents' worth of a knuckle sandwich when she punched Lucina right in the nose bridge breaking it.

"Aah! Damn it!" Lucina held her now broken nose with her left hand, easing the pain a bit.

That left her open to being punched right in the chest as she was then punched hard in both the gut and sides.

Now Lucina was definitely weak. She could barely stand. Her legs were failing since her whole body was getting pounded so hard.

"You are finished. Accept your defeat by my hand," Lightning said coldly before she launched the ultimate hammering punch that knocked Lucina to the ground so much that she bounced off the ground twice before she hit the floor hard and afterwards...unmoving.

"Ooh...ouch..." Ryouji said.

"She'll feel that for days." Yang added.

After minutes of silence and no more movement from Lucina, it was clear that Lightning had won.

"The winner...I say...is Lightning!" Foghorn shouted. Lightning threw her right arm up in the air in victory.

"Yes!" Tifa whooped and hollered in victorious joy for her friend.

"Nice one, Light!" Hope shouted.

Lightning gave a thumbs up high into the air right in the spotlight.

"Well, there's another done." Ryouji remarked.

* * *

I was sulking in my room when I saw lights flash over by the gymnasium. I went into the game room, turned on the TV, and saw that Lightning had won.

The headline read, 'Lightning Wins the Match As Preliminary Champion Over Lucina!'

"Hm. Like there was much doubt in my mind." I said. I got up and walked to Ozpin's office where I then crossed off Lucina's name and brought Lightning up the bracket.

"As expected, Lightning won though I must give credit to Lucina for her persistence and tenacity that very much matches her spirit." Ozpin remarked.

"Definately." I agreed, not phased by Ozpin's sudden appearance.

"Lightning...she kind of reminds me of Pyrrha...a colder and more distant one." Ozpin said.

"Eeh, kinda..." I said.

"How is she different?" Ozpin asked.

"She's a lot more cold, as you said, and she doesn't care as much about others. She's a lot more like Milla Maxwell." I explained.

"Yes...as I do recall reading the bios that Glynda sent to me. With Milla Maxwell's being the one." Ozpin remarked as he brought out a holographic file of Milla's bio stats, abilities, powers, and backstory with her profile picture.

"Both become more like human beings as they travel on their adventures, but in the beginning, they're complete...how can I say this...assholes." I said.

"Crude, but understandably suitable for how they first started out," Ozpin remarked.

"Yeah. Sorry for the language." I said.

"Tone it down next time. Anyways, do you know which opponent Milla will be fighting in the preliminary rounds?" Ozpin asked him out of curiosity as he would like to see how Milla fights.

"Hmm...I'm not sure yet. She'll have to be in the quarter finals, I know that." I replied.

"Then am I to assume the next fight will be between Akame and Blake Belladonna then judging by how looked through the bracket?" Ozpin said.

"Right. They'll be fighting tomorrow." I replied.

"Sounds like a worthy matchup." Ozpin remarked as he drank his coffee.

"Those two are rivals among friends. It'll be interesting." I remarked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Goji helped. You get it by now.**

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	10. Qualifier: Blake Vs Akame

**Not as** **Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Blake Vs. Akame**

 **All the Characters here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

After Lightning and Lucina's fight, which ended in an upset for Lucina, Blake and Akame were set to fight next. Goji and I were preparing for it, as usual.

"Those two look very similar and act very similar. It will be almost like watching two mirror images fighting each other." Ryuoji remarked.

"Yeah, but there has to be some differences, right?" I wondered.

"Obviously." Ryuoji remarked, "Blake's a Faunus so she will have sharp extra senses to her possible advantages against Akame."

"But Akame has around the same reflexes since she was an assassin for so many years...scratch that. Still is." I replied, putting that away.

"That puts them evenly matched." Ryuoji said.

"Who's physically stronger, though?" I asked.

"I'd like to think that Blake is stronger of the two," Ryuoji answered.

"Alright, I can see that... However, Akame is easily more durable than Blake is." I said in response.

"Durability does not always translate to strength. Because I remember Blake facing tougher foes than Akame did and they required some heavy lifting on her part apart from her teammates with Yang doing the majority of that." Ryuoji pointed that out.

"You have a point..." I agreed.

"Still...this is going to be a close fight between the two." Ryuoji remarked.

"You are ever right on that, bro." I agreed.

"Should we check on Blake first? Because I know Sun is doing his best to help his cat girlfriend win the match." Ryuoji asked him.

"Sure. We can check up on her first." I agreed.

"Let's go then." Ryuoji said.

As we walked over towards Blake's area of the gymnasium, Teams RWBY and JNPR were already there.

Including Sun Wukong who was training his girlfriend.

"Haha! You got her in the bag, Blake!" Sun exclaimed.

Blake was punching the training blocks that Sun was holding in his hands as he simulated an opponent blocking her fists.

"Yes! I got this!" Blake said as she punched the blocks.

"You know you will, Blake!" Yang called out to her partner.

"Akame will stand no chance!" Blake then smashed another block.

"And you will come out as the winner!" Ruby cheered for her Faunus teammate.

"And Fairy Tail will cheer for you, Blake." Lucy said as she and Team Natsu came in as well along with Team ALCE, Milla Maxwell and Jude Mathis.

"Wait-Jude?! When did you get here?!" I shouted.

"We just wanted to cool off some steam after we had a heated argument with Velvet's team over what happened days ago." Jude admitted.

"The discussion quickly turned sour and nearly went south when Velvet insisted on keeping her alliance with the Berserk Wrestlers." Milla said with some bad feeling in her voice.

"Oh, right.." I gritted my teeth.

"Yeah...it wasn't pleasant. Leia and Elize went off in the other direction with Alvin and Rowen to cool off as well while Gaius and Muzet are staying behind in our guest room. It just wasn't a good day for us after we tried talking some sense into Velvet." Jude explained.

"Once Velvet sets her mind to something, she won't change." I relied sadly.

"But I can't understand why she and her friends would ally themselves with a group of female wrestlers that have been rude and condescending to us. I mean, I can't help, but think about that kid, Laphicet and how's he dealing with this...unusual alliance." Jude said.

"I asked Velvet when we passed each other down the hall and she only told me that it was to protect Laphicet." Erza explained.

"I don't know...it seems half-true. I kinda get that, but I think it's just Velvet have something in common with the Berserk Wrestlers ideologically." Yang commented.

"You think so?" the 7'3" tall Alice Marigold, leader of Team ALCE, asked her.

"Fuck no! She does not!" I protested.

"Seems to me that they do agree about showing off their strength to scare their opponents to send a message that they are not to be messed with" Lizann remarked.

"No. Velvet would destroy the wrestlers. I mean, she has that deamon claw..." I remarked.

"I don't think she's allowed to use her powers within or outside the arena." Ruby said.

"She isn't, but still, she knows better than this!" I screamed.

"Calm yourself before you're blood pressure goes too high." Ren remarked.

"She-..." I breathed heavily for a second. "What about Eleanor? She and Laphicet are the only good people in that group!" I shouted.

"They seem torn about the alliance. They don't know or are unsure of how to deal with it." Milla Maxwell remarked.

I then stormed out. I had to find them.

"I hope those two are okay." Blake said shaking her head at the thought of them.

"Don't worry about him, or that. You've got a fight to prepare for!" Yang exclaimed.

"Right! Let me practice one more time, Sun!" Blake said as she got into her boxing stance again.

* * *

Akame was calming herself for the upcoming bout. Leone was giving her tips.

"What tips can you give me fighting against Blake Belladonna?" Akame asked.

"She's agile, though not as agile as you. You can dodge around her strikes easily." Leone explained.

"That's one way. What about her strength and durability?" Akame inquired as she curled her bicep using a 15-lb dumbbell.

"Strength? Hmm...not much. She's on your level. Durability? Less than you. You've taken worse hits, so you can easily last longer." Leone replied.

"So...I have durability and agility on my side. I should use those to my advantage to ensure my victory in the ring." Akame said as she then went for a heavier 30-lb dumbbell to curl her bicep, making it bulge out bigger than before.

"Heh. And you've got me and the others by your side. You can do this." Leone encouraged her.

"And Tatsumi?" Akame asked Leone.

"He's here. What makes you think he won't be?" Leone asked.

"I just thought he'd be with his girlfriend from Team RWBY. I'm glad that Esdeath hasn't made any moves onto him yet," Akame said with relief as the past few days have been tense and stressful for Night Raid as tensions between their hated enemy, the Jaegars, were rising to dangerous levels of animosity since they have sided with the Berserker Wrestlers and the Berseria group.

"No, I'm here, Akame." Tatsumi replied.

"That's good. I notice that Esdeath has been trying to woo you much as of late. Her attempts are becoming more and more frequent and more dangerous since she's now having Yang in her crosshairs now. And since...when they joined forces with those Berserk bastards...," Akame snarled.

"Don't worry about them now. They aren't going to crash the party." Tatsumi reassured her.

"Thanks." Akame said as she put the dumbbell down and she curled her arms pushing her biceps out to reveal how much she had grown in strength with her body being more heavily toned in musculature just like Blake did as well.

"Huh. Would you look at that. Akame got some strength." Ryouji said, looking at Akame from afar.

Ryuoji then approached Night Raid as he went to see how they doing helping Akame for the match.

"She's doing fine. We're all set to go." Leone explained.

"Yeah...same goes for Blake. Perhaps even more so because she had been aware that's she was not as durable as you and about as strong as you. Months prior to this, she had been going on Yang's Atkins diet program and she has bulked up quite a lot. Though not as muscular and buffed up as Yang. The point is that she's now stronger and more durable than she was earlier and could be on par with her Akame." Ryuoji pointed out.

"That makes it even, then." Akame replied.

"She should be done-," Ryuoji was interrupted when Sun was sent tumbling just a few feet across where he was standing with one of the blocks broken by a very strong punch.

"Uh...what just happened?" Ryouji asked.

"Wow...Blake...you really packed a punch. You're more than ready." Sun said as he slowly pushed himself up from the floor.

"Yeah, but sorry about that." Blake came in with her muscles now bigger and bulgier than before and more so than Akame's muscle toned body. "Alright, are we going to fight or what?" Blake growled.

Then Akame walked to Blake and pressed her good-sized chest up against Blake's bigger bust as they squished against each other.

"Yeah, out in the ring." Akame answered.

"Alright, ladies. Save it." Ryouji pulled them away from each other.

"Alright, let's go then. The match should begin any minute now." Yang said stomping in with her musclebound body and bust definitely bigger and bulkier than Blake's.

Blake walked back to her side and waited for Foghorn to announce her and Akame.

* * *

"Now hailing, I say, hailing from Beacon Academy itself and from Team RWBY... The black haired female fatale as beautiful as the night...Blake Belladonna!" The rooster crowed and the crowd went crazy.

Blake gave off a cocky smile as she walked to the ring, with Yang opening the ropes so she could get in.

"Slashing her way, I say, slashing her way through the competition...hailing from the murderous cold blooded, barbaric world of the Empire...with eyes as dark as blood...Akame!" Leghorn announced the challenger and the audience roared like crazy as Akame appeared with Night Raid. Everyone from Night Raid had a light shined on them, except for Akame. She slowly walked her way to the ring, being surrounded by her peers.

"OMG! They look like Team RWBY but way cooler!" one of the audience shouted.

"Hey!" Team RWBY shouted.

"No way, man! Not when creepy Bulat is all high and gay like an Elvis Presley on crack!" Another shouted.

"Hahaha! I get that a lot!" Bulat shouted.

"Akame's going to wipe the floor with you being her mop, Blake!" said an Akame fanboy.

Blake shut that fan out. Blake and Akame walked to the center of the ring as Ren, as usual, explained the rules of the match to them.

Once he finished, they touched gloves, though they had a few things to say to each other.

"May the best woman win, Akame." Blake said to her friend and now opponent.

"And best of luck to you." Akame said back.

"But prepare for your face to meet the mat." Blake growled.

"Same here." Akame simply said that and no more. Blake stomped right in Akame's face and she jumped back.

"You better back that up." Blake hissed at Akame.

"Same goes for you!" Akame shouted back, doing the same Blake just did.

Akame and Blake then stomped back to their corners.

"Blake, keep your cool!" Yang advised her partner.

"Yeah...I will. I cannot let her taunt me and get the best of me," Blake responded heeding her blonde-haired buxom partner.

"But you just did." Yang pointed out.

"That was just to make sure that I'm going to beat the crap out of her until she can move no more," Blake replied.

"Heh. That's the spirit!" Ruby shouted.

"Thanks, Ruby." Blake thanked her leader, "And it's something that I plan to bring into the ring and it's going to be what will make Akame fall."

"Just take her down." Weiss said.

"Trust me...I will have her knocked down out and cold before the first round is over." Blake said eyeing Akame with determined intent.

"We'll see about that!" Akame shouted from across the arena. Then few seconds after they stood near the center of the ring again, the bell dinged prompting Blake and Akame to go at each other with their fists already.

Surprisingly, their fists were flying immediately, which is what prompted Leone and Yang to shout this:

"Don't waste your stamina already!"

Blake hit Akame right in the jaw with a nasty hook that sent Akame spiraling all over the place.

"There we go!" Blake shouted. She then sprinted for Akame after that.

Akame splayed out her legs and re-balanced herself with her gloved hands as much as possible before she saw Blake charging towards her.

Her eyes focused on Blake as she charged at her.

Akame snarled as she then took the hit to the eye from Blake's charging haymaker punch, not moving this time as she stood her ground despite the force of the blow causing blood to spurt from the impact of Blake's punch.

"Ack..." Akame coughed up a little blood from her mouth.

Then Akame lashed out punching Blake in the throat.

Blake did her best to block the punches, but Akame kept going and wasn't stopping.

"Akame's on fire!" Lubbock cried out.

Akame kept going, after hearing Lubbock's encouragement. She kept hammering down on Blake, pelting her with punch after punch, and Blake started to get wounded.

"Come on, Blake! You have to work around her offense!" Yang screamed.

But Blake couldn't get away from Akame as she was still hammering away at her.

"Damnit!" Blake roared as she finally managed to deflect one of Akame's punches and threw her own right in between her eyes stunning her, which then lead Blake to do a counteroffensive as she was now relentless in her barrage of angry punches against Akame.

"Alright, that's the spirit!" Nora cheered for her.

Then, it was back to trading blows constantly, almost as if they weren't even affected by each other's blows.

"Whoa!" Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were shocked at the spectacle while Night Raid were the same as both Blake and Akame kept dishing the blows to each other with each blow progressively becoming harsher and more damaging than the last one.

Blake's and Akame's eyes were both becoming only filled with the other. The urge to see the other on the floor in pain has enveloped their minds.

"This has gotten intense quickly!" Jaune remarked.

"No kidding! And I thought the battle between Elena and Aria was intense enough already!" Pyrrha said as everyone could feel the bloodlust coming from those two.

"It's just their competitive nature, I'm sure..." Ryouji replied, slightly scared on what else will happen.

Blake and Akame kept trading blows furiously until the whole ring was shaking like crazy from the unstable power of the impacts.

"Oh no... Not again!" Yang screamed.

Then Blake launched an uppercut that sent Akame flying above the ring. She next leaped high shooting up above her and slammed both of her fists onto Akame's stomach causing the red-eyed assassin to rocket straight into the ring cracking the floor underneath her.

"HRRAAAAGGGHHHH!" Blake winded her fist rapidly as she then descended upon Akame like a meteor as she then punched down upon Akame's face and the magnanimous force of her punch this time destroyed the floor causing the entire ring to collapse onto itself.

I then came in. I just saw what Blake did.

"GOJI!" I screamed. He turned and faced me. I was running when I shouted:

"WHY AREN'T YOU STOPPING THIS?! YOU CHANGED THE RULES, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"NOT THIS TIME! IT'S BLAKE AND AKAME! THEY'RE TOO SUCKED INTO THEIR HATRED AND DESIRE TO SEE ONE OR THE OTHER GO DOWN ON THE FLOOR BLOODIED FOR GOOD!" Ryuoji shouted.

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!" I sprinted past them and vaulted into the ring.

A bruised Blake stood over a bloodied, heavily breathing Akame with her amber eyes glowing menacingly and her bulging and big muscles had blood veins popping through her skin as she growled like a beast standing over her helpless prey.

She raised her fist to knock her out cold, when I grabbed it.

"Not this time!" I then threw her to her corner.

"What are you doing?!" Blake screeched at him with her eyes now slit like that of an enraged cat.

"I'm not going to let this happen again!" I announced.

"And I'm not going to stop until she's broken! Do you hear me?!" Blake screamed at him hoarsely.

"You sure about that? Yang. Hold her back so she doesn't go any farther." I ordered.

"On it!" Yang said leaping into the ring and wrapping her strong arms around Blake's armpits restraining her movements.

"Wha-?!" Blake was now restrained. I went to help Akame up.

"Can you stand?" I held my hand out.

"Yeah...thanks." Akame accepted my hand and with his help she shakily stood up to her feet.

"Crap..." Akame held her side.

"Leone. Night Raid. Help out Akame here!" I threw my arms in her direction.

"You got it. Come on, guys! Help her!" Leone shouted to her fellow assassins as they quickly rushed into the ring.

"NO! I'll crush her!" Blake struggled viciously against Yang's strong grip like a feral, out-of-control cat. Yang screamed into Blake's cat ears, "Blake, stop it! You're only going to worsen the situation!"

"Yeah, listen to the buxum brawler." I recommended. "Or else I'll have to step in." I threatened.

"Grrrrr...Alright, fine! Have it your way!" Blake shoved Yang's arms away from her and stomped off of the ring and out of the arena with Yang and Ruby and Weiss following her.

"Soo...question." Akame asked.

"Yeah?" I turned to face her.

"Who's advancing?" Akame wondered.

"Well, I think you did because Blake seriously broke the rules this time." I explained to Akame. The audience started to walk out.

* * *

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	11. Qualifier: Weiss Vs Moka

**Not As Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Weiss Vs. Moka**

 **All of the characters here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

A day before the fated match, Weiss was up on the balcony of Beacon Academy looking up at the broken moon. She had a lot on her mind and she wanted to get away from the usual antics of her team to clear her head before going to the gym to exercise and train her body.

"*Sigh...*" Weiss sighed heavily as she looked up at the moon with a gleaming shine in her white eyes.

"Weiss? You ok?" Weiss turned around to see Winter coming up.

"I am...nervous, Winter. To be honest, I feel like I am a fish out of water compared to others that are more capable of physical hand-to-hand combat than I am in the ring." Weiss said slowly.

"You've trained with Yang Xiao Long, haven't you?" Winter walked up to the railing.

"Yes, Winter, I have, but I'm not the type to rush into a fist fight as crazily as others. I am more of a strategist and swordsman." Weiss replied.

"Then use that to your advantage. Find your opponent's weaknesses." Winter said as she tried to give the best advice she could to her sister.

"Like what...I did when I fought Ruby." Weiss remembered.

"Yes. Just because you aren't a berserker doesn't mean that you will lose." Winter added.

"That might be more helpful than otherwise," Weiss realized, "But...then I don't have the same hitting power as Yang or the other girls that are not even powerhouses," Weiss worried again.

Winter put her hand on Weiss's shoulder.

"You can do this. You can't doubt yourself again." Winter said with a genuine worry for her sister.

"You're right, sister. I can't afford to do so. That would be giving my opponent a win before the match has even started," Weiss calmed down from Winter's warm touch.

"Good." Winter walked away.

"And thank you."

"Weiss...You can't let these people intimidate you. If you do, it'll cost you when it comes time for it." Winter said one more thing. Weiss nodded with a sincere smile before she walked back into the academy.

Weiss sighed in relief from the encouragement an small pep talk that her older sister gave to her. Then she heard another set of soft footsteps...

...it was none other than Moka Akashiya in her pink-haired, innocent, cute beautiful form accentuated by her beautiful looks and voluptuous body.

"Um, Weiss? Can I call you that?" Moka asked sheepishly.

"What?" Weiss turned around.

"Weiss. It sounds like a good, pleasant sounding name, but if that doesn't please you, I'm fine calling you Ms. Schnee if it suits you better," Moka answered formally, since she was talking to a heiress.

"Weiss works better around friends. I'm not one for titles." Weiss reassured her.

"Oh that's good. That makes it easier for me to remember you and it's more interesting than Ms. all the time," Moka commented.

"Hehe..Anyway, what's going on?" Weiss asked.

"I just want to come out here and enjoy the moon outside. I never expected you to be out here, Weiss." Moka replied.

"Well, I needed the distraction. I've had a lot on my mind." Weiss offered Moka to watch with her.

"Same here. The pressure to win is...nerve-wracking at times. It's kinda like how my father would pressure me at times to do well in the school where I came from. In the ring, I feel it is even greater when it is your life on the line." Moka mused.

"I heard something from Mecha once..." Weiss paused. ""A fighter's loneliness, that´s the moment before entering the ring or the octagon...

Of course there may be thousands of people in the audience cheering for you, and there is your coach and crew who will take care of you before the fight, in the breaks between rounds, and when the fight is over, they will take care and the audience hail you, but when you are about to walk the last steps you are the loneliest person in the world. You are on your own, you will fight this fight alone. There´s nobody there but you to help you.

And while you walk these last steps you ask yourself: does she also feel so lost?" Weiss finished. "It wasn't his quote, though." She added quickly.

"To answer that question, Weiss...I don't believe so," Moka said with a cheery, optimistic smile on her face.

"How would you know? I believe Mecha's statement because he knows about this kind of stuff." Weiss objected.

"He may have the head knowledge, but he doesn't necessarily know what goes inside the minds and hearts of those close to you and to me. The crowd may cheer you, you may or may not have the skill and the will to keep fighting, but what's more important to keep driving yourself are the thoughts of your friends and family that will keep you grounded in hope as they pray and love you...no matter what." Moka said glancing up at the moon.

"Huh. You're smarter then you look." Weiss blurted out. That slightly insulted Moka. No...it infuriated her.

"That's implying that I am airheaded bitch when I am not." Moka said with a slightly aggressive and tense tone to her normally soft voice.

"Hey, Hey, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to blurt that out!" Weiss threw her hands up.

"I know...*sigh*...I know you didn't mean it, and you're fortunate that I am not so short-tempered like my other self, but please be more careful with what you say." Moka requested.

"Y-Yeah.." Weiss didn't look her in the eyes again.

"It's okay, Weiss, I have forgiven you, but my other self...well...she's kinda incensed about it. So...I'd be more worried about her rather than me if I were you," Moka said gesturing to the cross-shaped rosario on her necklace.

Weiss looked at the rosario. She could see it glow a red color. But now, something incredible happened. The other Moka was talking to her.

"You're damn right that I am, my other me. As for you, Schnee...," the other Moka spoke with stern viciousness in comparison to the pink-haired one.

"Moka?" Weiss looked serious as she was doing her best to not get intimidated.

"What you said stung my pride as a vampire and daughter of Lord Shuzen." The other Moka said seriously with anger boiling underneath.

"Excuse me?!" Weiss screamed.

Moka then put her hands on her head as if she had a headache.

"Moka?" Weiss went out to help her, but...Moka gave her a evil glare. Inner Moka seemed to have taken over her mind.

"Schnee." She said. Moka then got in her face. They had a stare off.

"If this was any other day, I would have shown you no mercy right now. In fact, I ought to, but I won't sully my honor before the tournament match." Moka hissed, "But you better listen very carefully, little girl, because I won't repeat it again when we enter into the ring."

"..." Weiss sweat a little. But, she remembered what Winter said to her. (I plan to add this in later.)

 _'You can't let these people intimidate you. If you do, it'll cost you when it comes time for it.'_ Winter's words echoed into her mind. She then toughened up. She grabbed Moka's uniform by the collar.

"What do you have to say?!" She shouted.

"You are nothing before a vampire. I can easily crush you and your sword without breaking a sweat. When I am going to cripple you, you will fall on to your knees and beg to me for forgiveness." Moka calmly threatened Weiss without batting an eyelash.

"Oh yeah? Then come and get me." She challenged her before the two had a deadly stare off for a few seconds.. Weiss let go of Moka and stormed off.

"Hold up!" Moka shouted. Weiss stopped.

"What?" Weiss hissed.

"You don't want to go to war with me." Moka warned her one last time.

"I already have." She walked away.

* * *

Weiss was eating a hearty lunch with her team until she spotted Moka among Tsukune's harem of monster girls sitting on the table opposite of Team RWBY.

"Oh boy." Weiss rolled her eyes as she ignored them as much as she could.

"Hey, isn't that the white-haired girl that pissed you off, Moka?" A blue-haired busty Succubus pointed her finger at Weiss.

"Yeah." Moka replied emotionlessly, as if she didn't even want to deal with her.

"I say we go and pay her a visit as to evaluate her and her friends up close and personal." Mizore, the purple-haired Yuki-Onna suggested to her fellow monsters, including a male werewolf by the name of Ginei Morioka.

"I've already done that." Moka said, still not really caring.

"But still, we're doing it." Mizore grabbed Moka by her arm and they all walked over.

"Hold on! Don't antagonize them too much or we're going to be in trouble with the Headmaster here." Tsukune warned his girlfriends.

"No. She insulted Moka! We can't let that stand!" Yukarie Sendo shouted.

"Besides, it will be good to size up our other competitors as well!" Ruby Toujo argued.

"If we even face them. Look, guys, this is a waste of time." Moka pleaded with them.

"Not to us, Moka. Seriously, you need to grow more of a backbone sometimes." Kurumu drowned that one out.

"But.." Moka objected again, but the others just shut her up and walked to the Beacon Group.

"Oh hello...soooo what's up?" Ruby Rose noticed them coming.

"Oh, nothing. We just wanted to eat with the cool kids." Kurumu said as she sat down.

Anyway, how have you prepared for the fight?" Tsukune asked Weiss.

"Yes...I have, Last night, I went to the gym to work on my punches until the dead of night till 2 PM. Then this morning from 7 to 11 AM. All that time, I have been working on my punches and how to get at my opponent strategically and quickly." Weiss stated carefully.

"Huh. Interesting." Mizore took interest. Moka still said nothing.

"Yeah, Weiss's really been practicing hard for the tournament. Yesterday...even harder with the upcoming match." Blake stated.

"I'm not surprised." Moka remarked as she looked away.

"Yeah...so what do you guys want to talk about?" Blake took the initiative to ask the monsters.

"Nothing in particular." Kurumu reassured them.

"Okay...do you anything planned before the match tonight?" Ruby asked them with a weird look on her face.

"No...why do you ask?" Kurumu questioned.

"It's just that...it's kinda weird that you'd bother to ask about hanging out with us when close to the tournament match." Ruby pointed out.

"What makes you say that?" Mizore wondered.

"They're here to evaluate me." Weiss answered.

"It took you long enough to figure that out." I shook my head in annoyance.

"Oh...so that's what this is all about," Yang said with her eyes turning red as she now looked at the Yokai Academy students with suspicion.

"Hey...what's with the glare?" Moka asked.

"You all are up to something and it has to do with something that happened between Weiss and Moka, isn't it?" Yang asked them, eyeing each of them carefully, particularly Moka Akashiya.

"I didn't want any part in this, but they just had to drag me over here to be in on this. And besides...isn't this kind of stuff normal? Y'know, trying to understand your opponent?" Moka tried to keep the peace.

"Not when you're trying to throw dirt onto one of my friends so that you and your friends can feel good about yourselves. You're onto Weiss to make her feel down before the tournament. That's not evaluating to me. More like trying to bully my friend into submission as to satisfy your bruised ego when you probably deserved it!" Yang accused her.

"Hey, again, I didn't want to do this! If you want to get mad at anyone, get mad at Mizore!" Moka shifted the blame.

"She may have started this and I will tell you that frankly, the Little Icecube Brat has nothing on the real Snow Queen here! But you...you are ultimately responsible for letting them knowing about it and giving them the idea to waste our time with you and your pathetic little attempt to belittle Weiss out of pretense of a friendly conversation! Because you are afraid that we will dominate you in a straight up fight when we kill Grimm monsters for breakfast, you damned coward!" Yang hollered angrily at Moka.

"Yang, that's enough." Weiss hissed as she wasn't appreciative of this. "Come on. Let them. I don't care. I already know enough about Moka." Weiss stared at Moka. "Go on. Try and intimidate me." Weiss taunted them. It seemed as if she had another personality change suddenly, thanks to Winter's words.

"We aren't going to try...we will." Moka said with her Inner self taking over with her Rosario glowing fiercely.

Weiss smiled as she clearly was asking them to bring it on.

Then Team JNPR came in with their own lunches, unaware of what just took place with Jaune waving out to Team RWBY,

"Hey there, Team RWBY! What's cooking here in-?" Jaune stopped himself with Pyrrha already seeing something was wrong in the cafeteria when she stopped her pace earlier.

"What the-? Who are they?" Nora asked.

"I think they are from Yokai Academy from the Rosario Vampire dimension, if what Goji told me about the characters from the anime series are anything like these people here." Ren said with a deadpan look on his face.

"Should we...stop them?" Jaune asked.

"I think we ought to right now." Pyrrha said as she immediately sprang into action.

The others ran over to jump in.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Jaune shouted. The members of Team RWBY and Yokai Academy didn't answer their hails and kept staring at each other with the acception of Moka.

"I'll see you later in the ring, Moka. Just hope you live up to your name, or I will be sorely disappointed if you prove to me otherwise," Weiss threatened her before she turned her back onto Moka and her monster friends before walking off.

"Now off with you." Ruby hissed.

"Fine. Let's see how long you can keep that swagger until Moka or one of us will beat the shit out of you. Then you'll be very sorry that you messed with my beautiful Moka!" Yukari hissed back at Ruby before she stomped off.

"You two have something going on?" Weiss teased.

"NO, WE DON'T!" Moka shouted out with outrage.

"You sure? Most of the time, you wouldn't know." Weiss smiled.

"I am sure that Yukari and I are not like that!" Moka protested.

"Eh. Alright." Weiss shrugged her shoulders as she walked away and towards the gym. Moka was breathing irregularly with frustration of how the day was turning out to be.

* * *

Weiss and Moka were preparing for the bout.

"That ought to do it." Yang cheered with a thumbs up for Weiss as she put on her white boxing gloves.

"Feels good." Weiss commented as she clenched her fists.

"Good enough to clobber that overrated, pampered vampire anyway," Yang remarked.

"Yeah! Just remember your training, and you'll do fine." Ruby smiled for her partner.

"I will and that will get me closer to victory no matter what." Weiss said with burning determination in her eyes.

"I've never seen you so riled up before...got a story to tell?" Yang asked as she sat down.

Weiss remembered Winter's words again.

 _'You can't let these people intimidate you. If you do, it'll cost you when it comes time for it.'_ Winter's words once again echoed in her mind.

"...Winter said a few things to me..."You can't let these people intimidate you. If you do, it'll cost you when it comes time for it." That's why I'm so fired up. Winter gave me some really good advice and I plan to make her proud." Weiss answered.

"Sounds like a good plan to me and I am sure you will make her proud to be your sister." Ruby reassured her.

"Yeah...I hope." Weiss moped for a moment.

"Aw come on! Don't be like that!" Yang smacked her back.

"Right." Weiss stood up and put her fists up. She was ready. Weiss had her side ponytail, along with a white sports bra along with white shorts, and white boots laced up to her ankles. She even upped her style by having a white, silky robe that she had since her fight against Ruby.

Meanwhile with the Yokai Academy students...

Moka had her pink boxing gloves on as she just looked at her hand. She was nervous.

"What have we done?" Moka trembled in her speech.

"You OK, Moka?" Tsukune asked as he sat down next to her.

"No,. Tsukune... I am not. I hate the other me for instigating the rivalry between her and Weiss when I actually want to be friends with her." Moka said with remorse.

"Maybe you can tell her that after?" Tsukune gave a solution. Then, the other Moka started talking again.

"No. She's too angry to let that happen."

"Only because you provoked her!" The Outer Moka argued back to her inner self.

"Did you want her to provoke you again? If she did, you wouldn't have done anything about it. You're too soft." Inner Moka argued calmly.

"And you're too blunt and arrogant at the slightest mistake she did!" The Outer shouted.

"Am I, though? You can't defend yourself even if you tried. You can't fight your sister in that form. You can't defend against any monsters in this form. You can't do anything without me. I need to be there to keep you safe, Moka. Or else you would've been dead already. Same can be said for what happened with Weiss yesterday." Inner Moka argued, but made a correct statement.

"Moka, will both of you stop it!" Tsukune shouted at them.

"Tsukune..." Outer Moka whispered.

"You two need to focus or else you'll get beaten!" Tsukune shouted.

"He's right, Moka. What's done is done. You can't take it back, but what you can do is forge on onwards and that means by winning this fight." Ruby Toujo advised the distraught vampire.

"Y-Yeah..." Moka tried to get a fire going in her heart to pump her up and give her motivation. But since she couldn't, she just toughened up and put her fists up.

"Alright...thanks, girls! And you're right, Inner me. I can't fight without you. So for this battle, lend me your strength and fight alongside me like you always have done." Moka said.

"We will!" Kurumu smiled as she winked at her.

"Knock that Ice Queen out." Mizore added.

"Leave us a bit too!" Yukarie exclaimed.

"Take her down, Moka. Show that Ice Brat that you are the true alpha in the ring and worthy of the white hair!" Ginei howled out.

"Yeah!" Moka now was fired up. Moka has a green sports bra along with green shorts and boots that laced up to her ankles. She was representing her school with those clothes. And as stated before, She had pink boxing gloves on as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you the Snow White of Beacon Academy...Weiss "Snow Angel" Schnee!" The announcer called out.

Weiss scoffed silently at that. "Snow White. Please." Weiss smiled as she walked towards the ring with her team trailing her. The crowd chanted Weiss's name repeatedly while she waved out to them while having a confident stride and posture walking to the ring with her team also waving back to the crowd.

"The crowd loves you, Weiss." Yang mentioned.

"Yeah..." Weiss agreed. As they got closer and closer, Weiss started to realize time slowly moving. Ruby walked in front of her, and opened the way. And within a split second, she recalled my words:

 _'A fighter's loneliness, that´s the moment before entering the ring or the octagon..._

 _Of course there may be thousands of people in the audience cheering for you, and there is your coach and crew who will take care of you before the fight, in the breaks between rounds, and when the fight is over, they will take care and the audience hail you, but when you are about to walk the last steps you are the loneliest person in the world. You are on your own, you will fight this fight alone. There´s nobody there but you to help you._

 _And while you walk these last steps you ask yourself: does she also feel so lost?'_

Weiss stepped into the ring.

"And stepping into the other corner, the jaw-dropping beauty of Yokai Academy and the lovely daughter of the vampric Lord Shuzen... Moka "Vampire" Akashiya!" The announcer shouted the pink-haired beauty's name next.

"Moka! Moka! Moka!" The crowd chanted as Moka slowly walked to the ring with a smile on her face, but it was a cover up. She was nervous inside.

And Weiss could feel it strongly from her as if...she could smell the fear from her.

"Hmm..." She frowned as Moka walked into the ring. Weiss could "smell" Moka's fear even more.

Moka looked nervously at Weiss as she was still hesitant on fighting the very person that she had grown to appreciate as her friend like her peers.

"Uh...Weiss?" She sheepishly asked.

"There's no room for such hesitance and cowardice in the ring, Moka. You have to give it your all and you have to get rid of the fear that I can sense from you," Weiss answered her coldly. "Otherwise, you will lose."

Moka gulped down, and Inner Moka popped out again.

"See! What did I tell you? You can't do anything unless I'm here. Now get your thumb out of your ass and get ready to fight!" Inner Moka ordered.

"Yes...Inner me." Moka said as she and Weiss then listened carefully to the rules.

"You know the rules. No low blows, no kicks, no elbows, just a clean, fair fight. The bell can't save you if you are knocked down. However, the three knockdown rule stands. If you are knocked down three times in the same round, your opponent wins by Technical Knockout. After the third round, we go to the scorecards by the judges. When your opponent goes down, you go to a neutral corner and don't go out of there until I say so. Any questions? No? Good. Touch gloves." The referee ordered.

They did, and Weiss...had a word of advice for her.

"Do not falter. If you do, it will cost you because I am prepared to give my all strategically to systematically destroy you in this match. Are you prepared to do the same?" Weiss said to her slowly.

Moka took a second to answer her question.

"Y-yes." She answered.

"I can only think that you are and you better be sure of it. Otherwise, this match is already as good as mine." Weiss said before she slowly turned around and started walking away to her corner confidently. Moka sighed heavily as she too walked back to her corner.

"Damn, that was pretty deep even for you, Weiss," Yang whistled at her brief, yet intense dialogue with Moka Akashiya.

"Winter told me to toughen up. She's right. If I don't, I would've lost. I had to." Weiss answered back.

"And you're doing it right, Weiss. Just don't underestimate Moka." Ruby encouraged her.

"I won't." Weiss smiled as she recieved her mouth guard from Blake. She put her fists up and waited for the bell. Moka, on the other hand, was lackluster.

"Moka, what did I tell you?" Inner Moka lashed out at her.

"I can't! It's not in my nature to go all out on her!" Moka complained.

"Ugh...you're impossible." Inner Moka hissed.

 **DING!**

"Look, just fight her. Just think of her as everyone you fought at Yokai." Inner Moka said quickly.

"O-okay..." Outer Moka said as she put her fists up and slowly advanced to the center. Both the heiress and the vampire stated at each other, circling one and the other with the former being more calculated than the latter.

 _'Hm...her stance is awful..and her guard can easily be broken...hm...where to strike?'_ Weiss calculated as she examined her opponent.

 _'No isn't too good. I can't read her at all!'_ Moka panicked without seeing any apparent opening as fear quickly clouded her senses.

 _'Moka. Let me take over your mind.'_ Inner Moka said to her.

"Okay...," Moka whispered.

Moka then started to lower her head. She started to fidget.

"What?" Weiss didn't drop her guard.

The referee pushed her away so he could check out Moka.

"Back to your corner." He ordered.

"O-Okaaayyy...," Weiss reluctantly did as he told her to.

She walked back, unsure of what's happening.

The referee walked up to Moka and asked if she was OK.

"Are you alright?" He questioned.

Silence only greeted him.

"Moka? If you don't answer me..."

"I'm fine." Moka looked at the referee with a new murderous intent. Weiss knew what she just did. Inner Moka had taken over and it was proven by the color of her eyes that went from lime green to now blood red. Weiss now was getting a real fight. Moka got up and she immediately charged at her.

 _'What?!'_ Weiss backstepped to get some room. Then she was punched harshly across the cheek by Moka's power punch. _'Inner Moka, eh?'_ Weiss thought as she regained her footing. She then went head in, and saw Moka telegraph a right hook. She ducked under it and followed up with a right uppercut. Weiss then followed up with a right and left hook combo that had Moka spewing saliva. Moka was stunned which left her open for a haymaker punch to her sternum from Weiss. Moka's mouth flew out saliva and she stumbled backwards a bit. She leaned on the ropes.

"Gahhkkk!" Moka cried out, "You snow-white bitch..." She hissed at Weiss as she wiped the spit from her mouth. Weiss cracked her knuckles real quick before continuing. Moka thought quickly when she blocked and parried two of her punches before she countered by ducking under a hook and striking the back of Weiss's head.

"Wha?! HEY! You can't hit me there!" Weiss shouted.

"Oops! Sorry I-" Moka was struck back with a blow to her left eye courtesy of Weiss's angry punch. The referee separated the two and called a foul on Moka for hitting Weiss in the back of the head.

"Okay okay! I am sorry for getting carried away, sir!" Moka apologized.

 _'Is she fighting with her own inner self?'_ Weiss questioned as she wondered why Moka is acting all sheepishly.

"You should have gone on attacking her! Why did you stop?!" Inner scolded the Outer.

"I-" Moka couldn't come up with an excuse.

"So you are.." Weiss mentioned.

"It was wrong and you knew it! That's why I had to stop!" Moka replied defiantly to her Inner self.

"Ugh..." Inner Moka then took over again.

"You got lucky this time, Schnee, but this isn't over yet. Not by a long shot." Inner Moka said sternly to Weiss.

"I figured. You can tank some massive blows." Weiss put her fists back up.

"Damn right I do," Moka shot back.

"Fight!"

Weiss and Moka circled each other again. Weiss took the initiative this time. Weiss started by throwing some jabs at Moka's body. She kept her eye on Moka's arms if she would attack. Moka did muster some courage to attack with her arms swinging towards Weiss, but they lacked the power that her Inner self carried through in her punches. Weiss looked at her sides as Moka was attacking, and noticed her right side was open most of the time.

 _'There's my opening!'_ Weiss then waited for Moka to attack and then punched her right side. That caused pain to course throughout the vampire's body forcing her to back off as she clutched to her side. "Damn it..." Moka swore as she saw Weiss coming after her again. Weiss began mercilessly pounding on the vampire, who was helplessly pinned to her corner.

"St-" Moka was socked in the face. "Stop..." Moka clinched Weiss.

"I told you. If you don't get your act together, this will happen to you, but you didn't listen and you will pay the price for such a costly mistake!" Weiss screeched as she kept hammering her opponent relentlessly. Moka spit out blood and Saliva over Weiss's shoulder.

Winter was watching from up above.

"Good job, Weiss. I'm proud of you." She whispered. Kurumu, Tsukune and the other Yokai students were in disbelief of what's happening in front of their eyes.

"Moka! What happened to you?!" Tsukune shouted.

"Keep at it, Weiss! You're doing awesome!" Yang cheered for Weiss. Weiss pushed Moka off her and uppercutted her right in the chin. Moka was stunned and bleeding in the mouth. She coughed out blood. Her teeth were covered in it. She was leaning on the ropes and breathing heavily. Then Weiss knocked her out with a harsh hook to the jaw.

Moka fell to the ground with a thud.

Weiss walked back to her corner without Ren asking her to. The referee began the count.

Moka was knocked out cold.

"Wha?! Holy crap..." The referee called the match.

"Moka...," Tsukune was shocked to the core.

"Damn..." Kurumu whispered as she came into the ring to help.

"Weiss! You won! We're so proud of you!" Ruby hugged her partner.

"Ah haha...thanks." Weiss smiled.

"You make me proud to be your sister, Weiss." Winter congratulated her as she approached Team RWBY.

"Winter..." Weiss smiled.

"I knew you had it in you. You just needed to know where it lies best in you and you found it in the ring today. And you had earned your victory fighting hard for it, so you deserve a reward." Winter said.

"Are you giving me one?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, you can bring your friends along for a cruise vacation this coming winter along the seas of Vacuo. I bought the coupon for anyone that is part of my family and any guests that I wish to bring with me. The coupon is that you have access to all of the restaurants onboard with the overall charge paid to avoid having to pay for the costs of meals daily." Winter smiled.

"But at what cost?!" Kurumu shouted as she stood up.

"At about $900.00 for seven days on sea." Winter simply answered.

"I mean Moka! Look what you did to her!" Kurumu threw her arms towards Moka.

"I knocked her out cold. So what? She knew the cost and she knew that she had to pull her act together, but she failed and that cost her victory. Simple as that. If you can't accept and learn from her mistake, I doubt you'd get far as far as I am concerned." Weiss shrugged her shoulders.

"Savage." I said, meaning that towards Weiss. Kurumu snarled at that.

"I mean that in a bad way." I cleared up.

"And it's about to get worse!" Elena's voice sounded off from the speakers in the arena.

"What the?!" I looked up.

"So we have decided to give the Schnee heiress a gift of our own to show our gratitude to her...like this!" Then suddenly a rain of rats had fallen upon Weiss with several falling into her shirt and bra.

"Wha?! Why are you doing this?!" Weiss screamed into the air.

"To show that you are nothing special and to screw you up like a stinking rat in a test cage after all that you went through!" Elena's voice mocked her. Weiss gritted her teeth and wanted them to just burn.

"As for poor miss Moka here, I guess she's in need of some refreshments. So we'll be kind to give her this!" Then a balloon full of tomato juice then came falling down and splashed all over Moka's unconscious body.

"Oh my god...you monsters!" Ruby shouted.

"And that's how Elena gets to the bottom line because - The Berserkers said so!" Elena ranted her final words before the speakers were turned off.

"Those bastards..." I hissed.

* * *

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	12. Qualifier: Kasumi Vs Coco

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Kasumi Vs. Coco**

 **All of the characters here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"So, Coco...about Kasumi..." Velvet was walking around Beacon with her partner, discussing the fight that would be coming up soon.

"Yeah...what's so special about her other than her kung fu and ninjutsu schtick?" Coco asked her Faunus friend curiously.

"She's very skilled. She's been proving herself in hand-to-hand for a long time. She's been in a total of 5 tournaments." Velvet explained as she crossed her arms.

"Kinda like you in terms of hand-to-hand combat somewhat. Whereas, I am nowhere that close to her. She's more like those upperclassmen Huntresses that are a year or two above us. Heh...gives me all the more reason why I wanna beat the crap out of her to prove that I can be tougher than she is." Coco said with a cocky smirk.

"Don't be too cocky. She has a big reputation. There's a reason she's so good at what she does." Velvet warned the fashionista.

"Maybe, or maybe not...we will find out when she no longer can rely on her ninja fancy magic tricks to blindside me!" Coco cracked her knuckles eagerly.

"I...don't think she uses Magic..." Velvet had a sweat drop on her face.

Then, out of nowhere, Kasumi appeared in a tree branch nearby.

 _'So that's Coco Adel? Her clothing definitely fits her as a fashionista with hints of James Bond to her. Her personality definitely speaks overconfidence and some arrogance and stubbornness to her...fitting for that of a charismatic and a decisive leader. However...,'_ Kasumi narrowed her eyes as she then decided to call out on her to evaluate her opponent.

"Coco Adel?!" Kasumi called out.

Coco didn't move. Her body relaxed, to lure Kasumi into a trap if she was going to attack her.

"I assume you're Kasumi? The star and fan-favorite of the DOA with the likes of Tina Armstrong, Hitomi, Mila, and Leifang?" Coco inquired.

"I heard much about you. How that you're not one to let others intimidate you or belittle your team because you make your rules and you make everyone follow them or taste the butt of your minigun if they don't." Kasumi said stating about Coco's tough and rough reputation.

"You've done your research." Coco smiled.

"Indeed I have. I know much about you, Coco." Kasumi said her name in a deadly tone.

"Sorry to say that I am not familiar with your accomplishments in your universe as I am only started to get familiar with your most recent one, which is kinda like...convoluted to say the least," Coco shrugged her shoulders.

"They are?" Kasumi seemed a little insulted.

"Yeah, considering you're a runaway shinobi..." Coco gave off a evil smirk.

"What I decide and do with my life personally is nothing you should concern yourself about," Kasumi warned her with her eyes darkening slowly.

"Alright. I'll respect your wishes." Coco shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Good. Now...you look capable of fighting a lot of things off with your massive gun, but how good are you with your fists I wonder?" Kasumi said.

"You'll have to see." Coco left it at that.

"What's wrong with that? Fearful knowing that I am in leagues above you when it comes to fistfights even at bare minimum without my so-called magic tricks as you called my ninjutsu skillsets?" Kasumi taunted the fashionista.

"I'll admit, I am a little worried." Coco admitted being a little scared.

"Coco! You don't say that!" Velvet shouted, still frantically looking for Kasumi.

"I'm surprised you're showing weakness." Kasumi mentioned, as she put her arm around the tree branch.

"The first step to improving yourself is to admit your weakness, though...perhaps not out loud like this. But what about you?" Coco asked the kunoichi.

"Shinobi show no weakness." Kasumi hissed at Coco as she glared her down from the tree up above.

"There's a difference between showing and admitting, girl. Not showing your weakness is one thing, but that doesn't mean you don't have any at all." Coco said with a brilliant smirk as she was spot on with her assessment.

Kasumi chuckled.

"Let me rephrase that. Shinobi HAVE no weakness." Kasumi corrected herself.

"More like you're bluffing. You just have skills and techniques specifically to make or cover up for certain weaknesses that every fighter faces. Let me tell you...no one is truly invincible without weaknesses, Kasumi. So I don't buy into your excuses, especially when the rules in the ring don't allow your usage of shinobi tricks," Coco said as she adjusted her shades.

"I'm not going to pull any tricks. We fight with honor-" Kasumi was interrupted by Coco calling her out.

"You want to prove it? Come down here." Coco shouted out.

"No. I will not give you the satisfaction. We will settle this in the ring...honorably." Kasumi stated coldly before she disappeared in a whirlwind and flash of sakura petals.

"Hmph. Coward. Won't even come to me face to face." Coco scoffed at Kasumi, who seemed like such a wuss.

"I thought you of all people should know better than to make such assumptions before they're proven! That can cost you your victory if you all go in the ring with arrogance and contempt for her, Coco." The rabbit Faunus scolded her.

"You worry too much, Velvet. Don't be so skittish." Coco said as she adjusted her aviators.

"I am not so much skittish as I am concerned that you are underestimating her, which you shouldn't!" Velvet hissed in her criticism of her leader's attitude.

"Velv. Calm your ears. I'm not underestimating her. Where did you get that idea?" Coco questioned Velvet.

"From the way you are thinking that you think you know her moves and all that through the...video games she's in, but what if that's not all of the power that she has?!" Velvet remarked.

"I know she has more tricks up her sleeve. She's been a ninja for a long time. Probably longer than I've been alive. And so I know that she'll be a formidable opponent." Coco acknoledged how skilled Kasumi is.

"At least you are aware of that. Are you sure that you will be able to anticipate her moves, though, Coco? Ninjas are rather hard to read and they make themselves deliberately so as to trip their enemies up," Velvet said.

"I should be able to. I've been working on my reflexes." Coco smiled.

"Then that might even the playing field with Kasumi." Velvet said with some relief, though she still retained her worried expression.

"Don't worry, Velvet. I'll do fine. And if I lose, it's OK. I never expected to get that far in the first place." Coco shrugged her shoulders as she admitted to being on the lower tier of the spectrum.

"Still take great care. It would still hurt us if we see you badly injured when the match is over." Velvet said with her rabbit ears drooping at the prospects of Coco not only losing, but being debilitated to the point that her career as a Huntress could be jeopardized.

Coco then replied to her friend,

"I'll be OK. Don't worry about me too much." Coco smiled as she started to walk to Beacon.

Back in the room now housing the DOA females, Kasumi materialized in front of her sister and her friends, who now, were a little worried. except Tina and Ayane, of where she had gone off to.

"Kasumi? What-? Where were you?" Mila asked as she crossed her arms.

"Forgive me, Mila...I needed to see Coco for myself to know who I am up against." Kasumi answered with a apologetic bow.

"Oh, that was all?" Mila replied with a relieved sigh.

"Yeah...and she was what I mostly expected her to be, but also what I did not expect her to be as well," Kasumi answered.

"What about her did you not expect?" Tina asked as she lounged on a sofa.

"She acknowledged where her strengths and weaknesses were and she was smarter than I gave her credit for when she knew about the ninjutsu techniques I have used," Kasumi said.

"Seriously?! She did a lot of research." Ayane crossed her arms and looked down at the floor, thinking for a moment.

"And maybe she might be able to anticipate whatever fast punches you might pull out onto her," Leifang hypothesized.

"Maybe. But Ninja's have extremely fast reflexes. I can easily dodge and counter. She doesn't seem like a lot to handle." Kasumi explained to her peers as she crossed her arms.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Everyone turned around to see me in the doorway, listening in on their conversation.

"Were you eavesdropping onto our conversation, Mecha?" Helena said with some disdain in her voice.

"Just passing by. Had to check up on my favorite fighting ladies." I tried to woo them, but they weren't in the mood.

"Mecha...don't." Tina cracked her knuckles to show that she was deadly serious.

"Okay! Okay! Jeez...what brought that on?" I questioned.

"Nothing...just the timing was horrible." Momiji stated.

"Ugh...at least I tried." I mentioned as I crossed my arms in response.

"I know, but we're antsy about the match and we want Kasumi to succeed." Helena stated.

"Speaking of which...I was here to warn you that Coco is no joke." I warned everyone, particularly Kasumi.

"I know that, Mecha. I have to take her seriously, even if she's not as skilled as me." Kasumi confirmed.

"Still, just be prepared." I turned around and walked away.

"Hehehe...I believe we will be in no time," Helena chuckled.

"Kasumi is going to wipe the floor with Coco." Tina smiled.

"While I have confidence that my sister can pull this off, we can't rule out that Team CFVY's leader will have surprises of her own." Ayane cautioned.

"Surprises like what?" Tina questioned.

"How is one supposed to know? That's why they're called surprises and in my field, be prepared for the unexpected," Christie advised the girls.

"Yeah, I understand that." Kasumi understood Christie's input.

"I think we should get you dressed soon, Kasumi. Come on, let's go to the changing room." Honoka recommended to Kasumi.

"Yeah." Kasumi agreed and followed Honoka towards the gym, following her friends. Then they came across Team SSSN, who were in the gym exercising their butts off when the DOA girls entered in. Sun was the first to notice the girls, and nudged Neptune in his chest.

"Look at them..." He whispered as he continued to work out. Neptune wolf-whistled at them the moment he saw their beauty. The DOA girls stopped in their tracks and gave the boys death stares.

"Don't. Even." Tina hissed with venom as she cracked her neck to the side, to hopefully have them back off.

"Okay...Okay...Sorry about that. You're sexy and badass that's all we're trying to say," Sun waved his hands nervously in front of his face.

"Get out." Tina ordered.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." They all frantically ran out. The boys passed by Team JNPR as they were about to start their own workout.

"Um...you might not want to go in there..." Sun warned them.

"Let me guess...Kasumi, Ayane, Tina, Hitomi, and the DOA girls pretty much want to have the gym to themselves, am I right?" Jaune said to his fellow blonde with a sigh as he kinda saw it coming.

"Yeah." Sun replied.

"Oh man...I am hoping the coast will be clear for Coco to work out," Jaune face palmed himself.

"Well, shit." Nora looked behind her and pointed to the fashonista conviently walking towards the gym by herself.

"Uh oh...," Pyrrha gulped when she saw Coco Adel walking down the hall.

"Hey, guys!" Coco called out to her peers and stopped right in front of them.

"Hi, Coco...," Sun greeted the fashionista nervously.

"What's with the long faces? First Velvet, and now you guys?" Coco questioned her friend's expressions.

Jaune and his team, including Sun Wukong and the rest of Team SSSN were unsure how to answer her question without alerting her that Team DOA were already in the gym.

Coco waited a second before responding.

"They're in there, aren't they?" Coco looked defeated.

"Yes...they are." Nora said sounding uncharacteristically anxious of seeing the normally confident and prideful Coco looking so glum.

Coco sighed heavily.

"Oh, well." Coco walked past them and towards the gym.

"Wait a minute...you're not going in there, are you?!" Neptune said.

"Uh huh. I need to train. Even if I need to do it near my opponents." Coco said without fear.

"You sure you wanna do this? Because the last thing you need is to have a physical confrontation between you and Kasumi even before the match starts," Jaune pointed out.

"I'll be ok. I don't plan on making a scene." Coco promised them.

"Good...My team and I will be here in case things do get ugly between you and them, but I think you can handle this professionally like you had done before." Jaune said, reluctantly trusting his fellow leader.

"Thanks, guys." Coco smiled as she walked in. In there, Kasumi was doing series of pushups, pullups, crunches, and weightlifting with various weights with her body, like all of the female competitors, including Coco herself, buffed up and more muscular with her breasts and muscles a lot bigger than usual. And the others just happened to notice Coco walking in and beginning her workout. Ayane noticed and gave her a cold stare, but Coco didn't say anything. Coco went to do her own workout as she ignored the suspicious and sometimes, indifferent looks of the DOA girls, her competitors, in the gym room as she kept working her body out, toning her musculature and increasing her power pretty much like Kasumi as she and her opponent's bodies were now buff to the max.

 _'Why is she here? To intimidate me?'_ Kasumi questioned Coco's methods as she watched her.

 _'She better not think of attacking me when we only have hours to prepare before our boxing match officially begins.'_ Coco continued on with her exercise regiment.

 _'Doesn't look like she wants to scare me, but then again, she might be just waiting for any second to do just that.'_ Kasumi thought as she eyed Coco warily. Coco caught an eyeful of Kasumi snooping on her while working out, but they still were silent. Coco tried to keep her cool, but Kasumi's soul-burning stare was starting to grate onto her nerves.

 _'Okay, seriously...that girl is really unsettling.'_ Coco said to herself as now they were both destracted from their workouts.

 _'Maybe I should stop...maybe there is nothing to worry about her right now,'_ Kasumi said in her mind as she realized the distraction that she was creating for herself and Coco.

Coco then gave Kasumi a weird look as if she was saying, "What the hell are you doing?" And Kasumi in response turned away and just forgot about that. Coco gave Kasumi one last look before she returned to her workout much to the DOA, Team JNPR and Team SSSN's relief.

"Whew...thank Oum." Jaune sighed in relief at how they didn't go at each other.

"Yeah...at least, we avoided this one," Neptune muttered.

"You got that right." Sun added as he kept peeking in. The DOA girls breathed sighs of relief releasing the tension that had been building up in their systems during the tense stare-off.

* * *

Then came the hour before the fated tournament match tonight as the seats were filled to the brim with students and other people hailing from various anime, cartoons, video games, and movies.

"We're gonna make a fortune tonight, bro." I smiled as I looked at the 3,000 people who went to the match.

"No kidding...it's a little more than we have seen," Ryouji said as he viewed the crowd.

"Show me the money!" I shouted in glee.

"Calm yourself, Mecha. We will after the match is over," Goji patted his friend's back.

"Hehe..Yeah, yeah. C'mon." I led Goji up towards the VIP section.

"Should I check on Kasumi first while you check on Coco to see if both are ready for their matchup?" Ryuoji asked his friend.

"Sure. Meet back here?" I asked.

"Hmm...sounds about right," Ryuoji answered back.

"Alright, see ya in a bit." I raced off to Coco, while Ryouji ran off to see Kasumi.

Kasumi was putting on her blue and white tank top when Ryuoji approached the DOA quarters.

"Kasumi! It's Ryuoji!" Tina called out to her friend in the changing room.

"Come in!" Kasumi shouted out.

"Hi, Kasumi! How are you feeling about your prep for the match tonight?" Ryuoji asked her.

"I feel like I'm ready." Kasumi replied as she outfitted her blue boxing gloves on.

"That's good. I just want to wish you the best of luck out there, Kasumi. It's a higher likelihood that you will win, but then you can't be too careful with your opponent." Ryuoji said sagely to her.

"I will. Don't worry about me too much." Kasumi replied as she sat down.

"Thank you. Take care and make your friends proud of you," Ryuoji said as he looked to the other DOA women, including Ayane, who were smiling warmly at Kasumi.

"I will." Kasumi promised. Then Ryuoji nodded at her before he left the DOA's room. Mecha, on the other hand, was having a more serious conversation with Coco in regards to her attitude from earlier towards Kasumi.

"Coco, you know what you're up against, right?" I asked.

"I do, don't worry." Coco reassured me.

"Listen. You know how skilled Kasumi is, right?" I added onto my list of questions.

"As if I don't know that, given how she can give Mercury a hard time with her kicks and all." Coco acknowledged.

"Mercury? Well, good riddance, and second, then things may get complicated." I groaned and rolled my eyes with that response.

"I know what you mean," Coco said knowing the deeper implication behind it.

I took a deep sigh.

"Now that I'm thinking more and more about it, I feel like you're gonna lose." I said defeated, placing my hand on my forehead.

"That's demoralizing...," Velvet said fidgeting with her hands at the sound of that.

"Yeah, I'm a real confidence booster." I said sarchastically.

"*Sigh* Coco...I wish you didn't bring the subject about that Mercury two-timing bitch into the mix," Yang grumbled bitterly.

"Sorry. I know what he did to you." Coco apologized.

"I know you didn't mean to. I am just glad that I was the one who kicked his ass." Yang said with a bittersweet smile on her face.

"Hey, can we take turns kicking his ass?" I asked Yang.

"Sure...after Coco wins this match!" Yang clenched her fists.

"Hehe...deal. You ready?" I asked Coco one final time.

"To knock Kasumi's ass to the floor...heck yeah!" Coco said eagerly.

"Alright." I left to give the green light to the team to begin.

The announcer stood on top of the podium ready to begin the announcement in earnest.

Coming from Beacon Academy, the elite huntress with an extreme sense in fashion and style...Coco Adel!" The announcer shouted into the loudspeaker.

Coco walked out into the arena with style as she strutted around with a sway in her hips while her team, Jaune's, Sun's, and Ruby's teams followed. Coco even had her aviators on while walking out, with a snarky smile as she just looked at the ring a few feet from her.

Ren then quickly said to Yatsuhashi as they were approaching closer to the ring,

"You believe that your leader will heed the advice that you and us have given to her regarding her ninja opponent?"

"She will. Coco can listen well." Yatsuhashi replied as he kept walking with Coco. Coco walked into the ring.

She stood idle, waiting for her opponent to be announced.

"Coming from the next corner from the DOA universe...the auburn-haired, female fatale that will leave you speechless and blindsided with her deadly grace and beauty before you even were aware what happened...Kasumi!" The announcer called out Kasumi's name. Kasumi entered in a cool way by teleporting to where she would begin walking towards the ring, leaving flower petals in her wake.

"Yeah, she's going to dazzle and rock ya all!" Tina shouted to the crowd, which cheered for Kasumi!

But, one person stood out from the crowd.

Once Kasumi entered the ring, someone gave his two-sense on his...distaste towards Kasumi.

"You bitch!" He called out. Everyone at the ring looked at him. Kasumi didn't move her head, just looked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"How dare you steal my queen's spotlight! It's all because of you!" He shouted.

"Who the heck is that?!" Weiss asked being frustrated by the interloper that dared to ruin the epic moment.

The referee wanted to pause the match and find the person who did this, and I allowed it.

"Alright, where are you?!" Tina shouted. The person stood up. He wasn't afraid of Kasumi and the girls.

"Who is that?" Ryouji tried to get a closer look. "Mecha?" Ryuoji asked his buddy.

"What?" I asked.

"Who is this guy? Do you know him?" Ryuoji said to him.

"I can't...really...recognize him..." I tried to see if I knew the guy, but he had a shady outfit on, that being a hood that covered his face and most of his body, and secretly underneath, he had a t-shirt with "Sofia" on it.

"Hey, you! Get your ass outta here if you're gonna cause trouble!" Nora shouted out.

He finally spoke. He directed his words towards Kasumi and her friends.

"Your rise to fame came at the expense of my queen, Sofia!" He shouted.

"Who's Sofia?" Ryouji shouted.

"Yeah, that happens a lot.." He hung his head down in sadness. "Sofia is a member of the Battle Arena Toshiden franchise and it's because of YOU," The hooded man pointed his finger at Kasumi. "That she was completely forgotten about! But I will see you pay!"

"How do you expect to do that?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know! But somehow you'll pay, and I'll be there to see it!" He then dropped back into his seat, dissapearring into the crowd.

"What was this Sofia? I never heard of her or that franchise?" Ruby said confused as to what he was ranting about.

"Okay, I know who this guy is now." I recognized him.

"You do?" Goji asked him with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. In fact...give me a minute..." I left Coco and the others.

"You might wanna hurry...," Blake said as she could see that Coco and Kasumi are starting to show cracks in their patience.

"You can call them to the center! Forget about me! I'll deal with him!" I shouted as I ran off to find the guy.

"Alright then..." The referee said.

The referee explained to the rules clearly to Kasumi and Coco while emphasizing some parts of the rules to make them pay more close attention to them as to not get disqualified from the match.

"Touch gloves, you two." The referee ordered.

Kasumi and Coco did as they were ordered to while both glared at each other seriously, speaking through their eyes without need for words.

"Go back to your corners and await the bell." The referee ordered once again.

"Understood." Both of them said.

They walked back and they got last minute check ups.

"Kasumi, first of all, did you make sure your boxing stance is in tip top shape?" Tina asked the auburn-haired ninja a critically important question.

"Yes, I did. Check it out." She then got into her stance. Good footing, keeping her guard up well, she was in a good form.

"Good...are you mentally steeled for this as well?" Hitomi next inquired her.

"You bet I am." Kasumi growled as she clenched her fists inside her gloved hands.

"Take this." Tina handed Kasumi a mouthpiece.

Meanwhile, on Coco's side...

"Coco, you've got her. You just need to not rush in there like an idiot and fight her like a raging bull." Velvet said as her fists were clenched on the ropes.

"Unlike SOMEONE who did the exact opposite." Ruby hissed at her sister, mentioning a specific fight that happened recently.

"Oh my god, Mecha won't SHUT UP about that!" Yang groaned as she threw her arms in the air.

"Because you need to be reminded that charging in like a bull is bound to get you into scrapes that you've experienced already that could cost you more than your life!" Weiss pointed out.

"Or your loss against Pyrrha." Ruby mentioned.

"Huh?" Ryouji was completely clueless to what was going on.

"Oh, Mecha will fill you in later." Blake said.

"Don't, or I will punch both of you so hard that not even your ghosts will live in the afterlife," Yang said with her eyes glowing red.

"He's going to anyway." Blake said. Yang growled while Coco chuckled at the angered expression of Yang Xiao Long with amusement.

"You get angry too angry, girl." Coco smiled as she took off her shades.

"Oh...trying to rub it in my face already?" Yang said with her right eye twitching.

"Well, it's true. Admit it." Coco said as she leaned back on the ropes, waiting for the bell. Yang snarled as she was being backstabbed left, and right.

"Calm down, Yang." Weiss chuckled a little bit, clutching her chest.

"Okay, but if Mecha even peeps a word to his buddy about my failure against Pyrrha, I'm not making any promises." Yang said with finality as she eyed Goji with a stony glare.

Goji stepped backwards a little bit. "Um...don't kill me?" Goji said in a wimpy and confused manner as he didn't know what to say after what just transpired.

The DOA girls giggled cutely at the scene of Goji almost wetting himself from Yang's dragon-like glare.

"Did you get that on video?" Mila asked her friends.

"Oh yeah." Tina smiled as her phone had been recording the whole thing.

"Just make sure that Yang does not see this recording," Ayane remarked.

"Got it." Tina smiled.

 **DING!**

"Well, looks like I am up!" Coco shouted as she got up from her corner and hopped to the center of the ring.

Kasumi followed suit.

Meanwhile...

I was swimming my way through the audience, making my way towards the hooded man. I found him, and he looked at me.

"Mystic." I only said.

"Mecha." He replied back. I kneeled down to his level since he was sitting down, easily able to get an angle of the fight.

"So are you betting on Coco to win this match so you can have your revenge of the DOA?" I asked him.

"Of course. You know me. That bitch can rot in hell for all I care for how she and the others destroyed Sofia's career." Mystic growled.

"Okay...but, don't let your hatred blind you to the fact that your bet can go unfounded tonight." Mecha warned him.

He paused. "I know." Mystic understood that Coco was up against someone who was out of her skill level.

"But, I'm going to be honest. I bet on Kasumi." I sadly informed my close friend.

Coco went for a mocking jab to test Kasumi's defenses for any weaknesses. Kasumi blocked the blow, shifting her footwork to adjust to Coco's attack.

 _'Hm..interesting...She's adjusting to my attacks accordingly...'_ Coco noted in her mind as she went for another light jab. Kasumi blocked it again.

 _'She's testing me...I can't let her find out where are the potential cracks are! I need to strike back and exploit her own fast!'_ Kasumi thought.

Kasumi retaliated by giving Coco a few straights from her right and left. Coco weaved her head left and right to avoid the leather bombs that Kasumi was giving her. Then, Kasumi broke the streak by giving a quick right hook, leaving Coco surprised. Her eyes widened in a split second. Her pupils got bigger. And she quickly ducked underneath the blow. Sweat from Coco's head flew off and into the warm air. Coco then stepped forward with her left foot and prepared an uppercut. But Kasumi moved her fists back to a guarding position.

 _'What? What is she going to do?'_ Coco didn't see this coming as she was already in the motion.

Kasumi smiled.

 _'Huh-?'_ Without noticing, Kasumi did a perfect counter to Coco's uppercut by giving her a left hook right as she was going to hit her. The audience reacted with shock, as they erupted in cries of surprise.

"Whoa! Did any of you guys see that?!" Ruby pointed with her finger.

"How did she-?!" Yang was flabbergasted.

Coco stumbled a little after the impact that made her lose much saliva from her mouth. Her knees twitched and she leaned on Kasumi. Kasumi caught her, but they stood still at the center.

"Ugh...I wasn't even being serious yet," Coco spat out.

"The power of the counter shook her badly." I pointed out.

"That happens with counters." Mystic added.

"So...still need more punches before you're convinced that a Shinobi is just as deadly in a fist fight without her weapons and martial arts?" Kasumi threatened the fashionista.

Coco only looked up at Kasumi. She gritted her teeth. Her legs were still shaking. She then pushed herself off Kasumi and gave Kasumi a lighting-fast right hook to make up for the counter. Kasumi shook her head to shake off the pain only to be lambasted with another left hook to her cheek from an angry Coco Adel.

Coco was on the offensive now as she barraged Kasumi with leather. Coco started with strong right and left hooks, but quickly turned into combos consisting of right or left hooks, then following that were uppercuts.

"You're gonna pay for that, you bastard!" Coco screamed out as the crowd started chanting Coco's name in response. However, Kasumi's long years of ninja training and in touch with her skills as an assassin kicked in as she silently let out a huge amount of bloodlust that she had restrained for so long. She took one more right hook, before pushing Coco away off her so she could get some breathing room. Kasumi's gloved hands raised towards her face. Her eyes were burning with a fiery passion. She gritted her teeth, and slowly inched her way towards the center.

"Coco! Careful! Kasumi is up to something!" Velvet warned her partner from the sidelines.

Then without allowing Coco to comprehend, she disappeared from Coco's view as she seemed to teleport as Coco was then hit ferociously on all sides as the ninja speed blitzed all around her with deadly punches all over her body.

"How is she-?" I stood up.

"That's certainly new...," Mila was just as shocked as did the rest of her peers.

"Is she super fast or is she using some sort of ninjutsu?" Ruby shouted.

"I hope it is the latter," Pyrrha remarked with worry for Team CFVY's leader as she was being decimated in the ring mercilessly.

Kasumi was seemingly disappearing left and right and then coming back to give Coco a right or left hook from out of nowhere.

 _'What is she doing?! How is she doing this?!'_ Coco dropped her guard after being hit enough times. Now she was just being tossed around like a rag doll. But what was Kasumi really doing?

She was just ducking underneath Coco's vision, and then giving the hook at blinding speeds, as if she was really using a ninjutsu.

"No no no no...," Velvet muttered helplessly watching her friend get massacred by Kasumi with Yatsu and Fox being silent and grim on their faces.

Coco was then uppercutted by Kasumi and sent stumbling back to the ropes. She spit out blood and could feel her sweat flowing from her body. She was breathing heavily and exhausted after trying to stay up for so long. Kasumi stopped her rampage. She smiled and put her fists up toward her face.

"Now you're worn out..." Kasumi chuckled at Coco who was seriously hurt.

"Come on, Coco...GET BACK IN THERE!" Mystic shouted from his seat.

Coco didn't say anything as she gritted her teeth as she charged forward towards Kasumi like an enraged pear throwing all her might into one punch as she screamed her lungs out, but Kasumi saw through it and countered with two powerful punches to the gut before she lashed out with an uppercut to the chin that knocked out two of Coco's teeth.

"DAMN IT!" Mystic shouted out.

"Oh no...Coco!" Velvet shouted. Coco now leaned back on the ropes again.

"You're too reckless!" Kasumi shouted as she launched a knockout punch to Coco's face making her head whiplash before she fell face flat onto the ring.

"NO!" Mystic stood up.

"Hey, hey." I tried to calm him down.

"This isn't good. If Kasumi can do this without her shinobi powers, then I fear that our leader might have already lost the match to her," Yatsu said gravelly with his arms crossed as he didn't find the situation favorable for Coco from the start.

"Get up, Coco!" Yang slammed her fist onto the canvas. Coco's eyes were closed, however.

The referee started the countdown when that happened as Kasumi high-fived Ayane, Tina, Hitomi, Mila, Leifang, and Honoka when she returned to her corner.

"One.."

"Two..."

"Three!" Coco woke up.

"Coco! Get up!" Weiss screamed as she put her hands close to her mouth.

"Arrgh..." Coco grunted as she got in a push-up position to get up. She put her hand out to the rope. She grabbed it and started to pull herself up.

"Come on!" Mystic shouted. Coco struggled to do so while Kasumi smugly smiled at her badly bruised and beaten up opponent.

"Come on. You know that you can't win." Kasumi taunted as Coco continued to slowly get up.

"Like I let that happen...ugh!" Coco then leaned onto the ropes as she struggled then to find her footing with her legs wobbly.

She leaned on the ropes yet again as Kasumi approached her.

"Coco, get your strength back!" Yang shouted.

"I'm...getting...," Coco said weakly.

Coco struggled to keep herself up.

"Screw it." Mystic charged past me.

"Hey, wait!" I called out to him, before he started to run towards Coco's corner and to the Beacon Academy members.

Mystic charged past the crowds and hopped over a small fence that acted as a barrier to separate the fans from the fighters and their friends/associates. He charged to Yang and the others.

"Hey! You can't be here!" I shouted at him.

"I don't care! I need to be here! I may not know much, but I can help! As long as she pays!" Mystic hissed with venom as he eyed Kasumi.

Kasumi then looked at Mystic herself.

"Who are you really, sir?" Kasumi inquired him warily.

"You won't get to know." Mystic replied mysteriously. No one, even I knew who or what he was.

The moment's distraction blinded Kasumi to a blindsiding punch from a battered and exhausted Coco to her face.

"You planned that, didn't you?" I asked Mystic.

"Maybe..." He smiled underneath his hood.

However, Kasumi wasn't hurt much as Coco needed to recover as she was in no condition to unleash her full potential.

She kept breathing heavily and she had a worried expression on her sweating face.

Kasumi chuckled as she punched Coco with a straight to her face. Sweat and saliva flew from her face.

"So much for that strategy, Mystic...," I said with a sweatdrop on his face.

Kasumi went on the offensive again. She kept assaulting Coco with her own deadly leather. She looked up and noticed there was only 10 seconds left in the round.

"Coco! Left uppercut!" Mystic shouted. Coco did exactly that, and Kasumi was hit and stunned. Saliva flew from her mouth. She backed up.

"Advance, Coco!" I shouted. She did. She forgot about her pain. She glared at her opponent. Kasumi tried to get a punch off, but Coco backstepped and countered with her right. Kasumi tried again, but once again, Coco backstepped and traded leather with Kasumi.

"Right cross!" Mystic and I shouted together. Coco got back in the groove. "Right cross!" Coco did it again.

"Again!" Yang cheered as she threw her fist up in the air. Kasumi's amber eyes flashed again with a gleam once more as she then deflected the right cross and countered with a punch to Coco's chest that caused the fashionista to have the wind and breath knocked out of her, forcing her to clutch her chest in pain from having her one or two ribs cracked in the process.

Coco coughed up some blood. It fell to the mat effortlessly.

Kasumi winded up an uppercut, but luckily...

 **DING!**

"Damn it...," Yang gritted her teeth while she slammed her fist into the post.

Kasumi slowly moved her fist away, and triumphantly walked to her corner to recuperate.

"Grrrrr...!" Coco snarled loudly with her teeth gnashing in defeat as she thought she had victory in her grasp until it slipped away from her. But she then fell backwards and leaned on the ropes.

"COCO!" Her teammates rushed to her health and assistance as they helped her to her seat in the corner.

Mystic was also there to help out.

Mystic actually shoved everyone out of the way and took over Coco's recovery. He was serious about this. He immediately grabbed a water bottle and gave it to Coco, who drinked it in response. He then grabbed a bucket and had Coco spit out the water into the bucket. He then swiped a rag from Velvet and wiped off Coco's sweat.

"He looks like a fuckin' pro." I noted, as I thought about having him on a fighter's team maybe.

"Looks like Kasumi has the advantage...and she's arrogant about it...arrogant is good...we can use arrogant..." Mystic smiled.

"Huh? How would that work?" Goji questioned.

"I suggest you use the "Wounded Animal" trick. Act weak, but that'll be easy since you're already weak. Now, goad Kasumi into going for a flashy finisher, then dodge and counter!" Mystic exclaimed. He seemed excited about this. He continued to take care of Coco by giving her water. He then used the rag he had previously used to fan off Coco, cooling her off.

"That may work..." Coco agreed in-between breaths She nodded her head in unison. Sweat flew off her as she did so.

"It's risky, but it doesn't look like Coco has too much fight left, if it works, press the advantage as far as you can." Mystic did point out the flaws.

"If Kasumi survives the initial assault, she'll be angry. Arrogance plus being tricked equals hissy fit. Angry fighters leave openings; fill them." Mystic added another plan if the previous one didn't work.

"Wow. You really know your stuff." I nodded my head.

"That's a likely assumption, Mystic, but it is still a tricky one because she might not be as easy to fool as you think." Ryuoji criticized Mystic.

"I trust Coco, Ryouji." Mystic said as he kept focusing on Coco's health.

"You might, but I am wary of how the shinobi think in battle because they can refocus quicker than any normal human being," Ryuoji remarked.

"I trust Coco, Ryouji." Mystic's tone was a lot more aggravated.

"Alright, alright...but I am just not that confident in your strategy, that's all." Ryuoji said.

"Do you have any better ideas?!" Mystic challenged him.

"Yeah...you have to corner her immediately. She cannot be given more room for her to maneuver her way out." Ryuoji suggested.

"Coco is in no position to do that. Look at her. She's weak. She can barely stand up. Do you really think she has the energy to get in there and screw Kasumi up?" Mystic asked Ryouji.

"And given how much room in the ring there is for Kasumi to move around, the likelihood for her to screw up your plan and Coco is high unless you can deny her that advantage," Goji stated clearly.

"*Sigh*" Mystic was livid now.

"Dude, let him do his thing." I advised.

"Okay...fine. But don't say I didn't warn you if shit hits the fan." Ryuoji reluctantly conceded.

"It won't." Mystic sounded confident as he gave Coco her mouthpiece. Ryouji remained silent, still skeptic about Coco's chances.

"Have faith in her. You're turning into me." I said disappointed.

"I want to, but I can't. I have this gut feeling that Kasumi will be the one to win in the end." Ryuoji said shaking his head.

 **DING!**

A rested up Coco Adel and a more coolheaded Kasumi circled each other in the ring once more.

 _'Alright...Mystic better be right on this...'_ Coco kept her gloves close to her mouth.

 _'Something's up...it is like she wants me to act on punching her so she could figure me out,'_ Kasumi thought as she cautiously stance herself away from her.

 _'Hmm...I know! I'll make her seem like I'm going on the offensive!'_ Coco then went in for a few punches, keeping good form. Her feet weren't wobbling like they were previously.

 _'I better be careful! I've seen this happen to several fighters happen before that get baited into it only to get sucker punched when they least expected it.'_ Kasumi said as caition told her not to react to Coco's faux offensive. Coco leaned in for a right hook, stepping in with her left foot. She did a massive swing, hoping Kasumi would dodge and counter, so that way her plan could come into motion.

Instead, Kasumi simply just dodged and not counter with her own plan of getting Coco aggravated more and more to exhaust herself to the point she can no longer fight back.

 _'Hm..she's caught onto my plan. Shit!'_ Coco kept a level head as she kept her guard up and then went on the offensive. She kept moving forward and suppressing Kasumi with left and right straights to the face.

 _'She probably figured it out. Alright, I better annoy her and exhaust her while keeping up some jabs every now and then!'_ Kasumi dodged and ducked underneath the punches.

 _'Come on...just back up already!'_ Coco kept attacking and attacking.

"She's using up her stamina.." Mystic whispered to himself. Coco was playing right into the ninja's hands as Kasumi kept dodging while throwing some minimally damaging jabs here and there to get Coco irritated to use up her stamina fast.

 _'No...She's wanting this. That sly fox...'_ Coco had to slow down intentionally.

 _'She's slowing down. We're probably at a stalemate at the rate this is going...,'_ Kasumi noticed.

 _'I am not letting her best me!'_ Coco started to think with her head and carefully plan out her movements.

 _'I cannot let her think of a plan to undo me! I must move and attack her now!'_ Kasumi then sped up as she then unleashed a series of lightning fast punches at Coco right in the face surprising as she didn't have time to fully formulate her next plan.

"GAAAHHKK!" Coco was then punched harshly in the nose that broke herr bridge and then punched twice in the gut, forcing her to double over only to have her head whiplashed due to a fierce, strong uppercut making her neck sorefully painful. Coco fell on her back. She spit out some blood on the mat.

"Come on! Get your ass up! I am far from done with you yet, you overrated fashion artist!" Kasumi hissed at her motioning her with the wave of her hand to come get at her.

"Argh..." Coco grunted as she tried to get up.

The referee began the count.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"4..."

"5..."

Coco barely just began pushing herself with her hands, but with an aching stomach from the gut punches slowing her down.

"Coco?! What's wrong?!" Mystic shouted from the corner.

Coco then got into her knees wobbly as she barely managed to say," "It's nothing, I have taken worse hits than this.

"You sure..?" Mystic was a little concerned for Coco's well being.

"Coco...are you alright?" I asked as well to Coco. She grunted and put her fists up.

"Looks like your plan didn't work," Kasumi taunted her.

"Ugh..." Coco didn't respond to Kasumi. It would confirm her suspicions.

"You were easy to read, therefore...," Kasumi then quickly sped and ducked under Coco and gave the dazed fashionista a nasty uppercut to the chin.

"Coco! Get back at her! Don't let this happen to you!" Mystic shouted at Coco as he slammed his hand on the mat.

However, she was slammed and cornered into her own corner of the ring by Kasumi as she wad quick and relentless in her offensive.

Kasumi attacked Coco with a right straight to Coco's temple and then punched Coco's stomach, causing her to cough up blood from the blow.

"STOP HER!" Mystic screamed as he slammed his fist on the mat.

Kasumi repeatedly punched the dazed Coco in the forehead making her have a splitting headache and a bloody gash on the head. Coco then leaned over and clinched Kasumi.

Kasumi was relentless as she kept punching Coco's gut. Kasumi then shoved Coco off her and gave Coco one last left hook, knocking her to the ground. Coco was knocked out cold.

Mystic averted his eyes and clenched his fists. He wasn't happy.

"No...," Velvet looked away.

Kasumi threw her arm up in the air to signal her victory. She smiled at the crowd who chanted her name. The other members of the DOA tournament came in behind her and hugged her and cheered her on.

"SHIT!" Yang snarled angrily punching anything within her proximity she could find to vent her frustration.

"Damn it." I swore. Mystic wasn't speaking at all. Ayane rushed up to Kasumi and hugged her with the latter hugging her sister back before being hugged together mightily by Tina Armstrong.

"You did it, Kasumi! I knew you could!" Tina exclaimed as she jumped up and down.

"Thanks, Tina. I couldn't have attained this victory without you girls' support," Kasumi complimented her peers.

"Hey, girl...don't sell yourself short. You did do the cool-headed thinking, which is better than I can do myself at times," Mila fist-bumped her on the shoulder.

"Hehe...what do you have to say, Mystic?" Kasumi taunted the hooded Sofia lover.

He laughed manically.

"What?!" Everyone was shocked and looked at the crazy man before them.

"You may have gotten away this time..." Mystic showed one of his hidden eyes to Kasumi. It was red. But it had a sort of aura to it. It was hard to explain.

"...But someday you'll get what you deserve!" Mystic then walked out of the arena.

"Okaaaaayyyy...that was...creepy, to say the least," Jaune couldn't helped but be creeped out at how Mystic responded like a maniac gone psycho.

"I get why." I understand exactly why he was like that. "He loves Sofia. He hates DOA, Street Fighter, Tekken, you name it. He wants them to burn." I ran after Mystic, leaving my last line on an ominous note.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Mystic is a friend on Deviantart that I met recently. He's a cool guy and, as you probably guessed, hates popular fighting game franchises because they ruined the career of another fighting game on the PS1 called Battle Arena Toshiden. Just check out Mysticx1 on Deviantart if you like this. Because I guarantee, if you like my work, you'll love his.**


	13. Qualifier: Nami Vs Cana

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Nami Vs. Cana**

 **All the Characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"I better make sure that Cana's not drinking before the match starts up again!" Lucy said worriedly as she looked for Cana down throughout the Beacon Academy halls.

"If she's too drunk to fight, she'll have to forfeit!" Lucy started to jog down the halls.

"Hey, Lucy! What's up?!" Yang shouted out waving to her.

"Well, I'm looking for Cana, she's supposed to be fighting soon, and I can't find her! And I'm worried she went to the bar to get a drink." Lucy expressed her concern.

"Is she a drunkard usually?" Yang asked her.

"Oh yeah. Have you been to Fairy Tail? She drinks from the whole barrel and shrugs it off!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Jeez. She can beat Leone's record..." Yang had a sweat drop across her face.

"That's what you're worried about?!" Lucy shouted as she was erupting steam.

"Yeah, because I doubt she would pass up on challenging Leone to a drinking contest," Yang scratched her blonde head.

"Crap! You need to help me find her!" Lucy pleaded.

"Don't worry...I know how serious this is to you and Fairy Tail. Of course I will help you find her." Yang reassured her slapping her back.

"Thanks. C'mon! We don't have any time to waste!" Lucy and Yang sprinted as fast as they could.

Meanwhile, Cana was hanging out at Junior's bar where she was causing Junior...some financial trouble with her unquenched addiction to alcohol.

Everyone was around Cana as she was chugging down multiple kegs of beer.

"Blondie was already bad enough, but Oum, this woman's on an entirely different level of trouble," Junior grumbled in utter shock of how many kegs that Cana had consumed without getting drunk.

She slammed the keg down on the table, and everyone was cheering her on. Cana was wearing a blue top exposing her midriff and not covering her stomach. She had her brown pants and brown sandals on.

"Another!" She shouted.

"Oi! That's enough there, lady! You're making me use up nearly all of the stock and I can't have that to other customers that might want to drink this. It's bad for my business!" Junior protested.

"You're telling me that you ran out of beer?!" Cana shouted, clearly upset at what Junior just told her.

"Basically, yes! Now pay up and scram or I'll have my men and my two lovely ladies kick your drunken ass out of my bar if you don't!" Junior threatened her.

Yang and Lucy sprinted into the bar just as things were about to get bad.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted.

"Oh, great. It's blondie." Junior rolled his eyes.

"Look who's back!" Yang exclaimed happily with a confident stride and proud smirk on her face with her hands on her hips.

Junior wasn't too happy to see her, but he didn't care too much, as he was more concerned with getting Cana out.

"Is she with you two?" Junior pointed to Cana.

"Yes!" Yang and Lucy simultaneously said.

"Can you get her out of here?" Junior requested.

"I can. Just leave it to Mama Yang to get her out of your hair in no time," Yang cracked her knuckles.

"Aww, but I wasn't done..." Cana was then grabbed by Melanie and Miltia. "Hey! Hands off!" Cana tried to shake free.

"Nope." Melanie and her sister and Yang and Lucy met up. They glared at each other. She then thew Cana into Yang's arms. And they just gave an evil glare.

"Um...thank you!" Lucy tried to give off a polite thanks to hopefully ease off the tensions between the Malachite Sisters and Yang Xiao Long.

"Hmph." Melanie and Miltia walked away. Yang kept glaring at them.

"What's the story between Top-Heavy Blondie and the Two Gothic Twins, Lucy?" Cana asked her fellow wizard.

"Um...well, Yang here is a friend, and...those two girls...I don't know..." Lucy answered.

"We just happened to know each other, that's all," Yang growled as she was in no mood to explain her history with Melanie and Militia.

"Oh..alright." Cana replied.

"But Cana! You know that your fight is coming up soon!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Heh...I thought you'd know me well enough to figure out that this is my prep way to get myself buzzed to feel good about my chances in the match." Cana said with a dirty smirk on he face.

"Your prep...is to drink beer!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Bingo. Give Blondie 2.0 a point here for getting it right, especially in the areas you are definitely well-gifted in," Cana said with a subtle manner, making a reference to the parts of her body God had gifted her with.

"Um...ugh..just get back so you can get ready." Yang plopped Cana on Bumblebee.

"Hey...what the hell's this contraption?" Cana asked about Bumblebee.

"Contraption?! It's my motorcycle!" Yang shouted.

"Huh? A Moko-cis-Icicle...what?" Cana was utterly perplexed with the unfamiliar term.

Yang had a sweat drop on her face.

"Uh...Lucy...has...Cana ever been outside here before? Does she know what vehicles are?" Yang asked quietly as she moved her head towards her ear.

"No...she goes out frequently, but back in our world, we never had vehicles like this," Lucy explained.

"Oh...Well, that explains it...but she doesn't have to sound like a toddler when pronouncing the words! She's an adult! She can easily pronounce it." Yang mentioned.

"She never heard of the word. So you can't blame her for mispronouncing it, Yang." Lucy defended her older fellow wizard.

"Well, okay. I'll need to have Professor Peach teach her later." Yang and Lucy got on Bumblebee and drove away.

* * *

Nami was being tutored by the many members of the Straw Hat Pirates at the gymnasium right before the match.

"So I have to be fast and precise in my combos as well as putting some power into my attacks to make it work?" Nami asked Zoro as she tried to perfect her fighting stance and her punches.

"Yeah. Just make sure your form is good and you'll win." Zoro confirmed.

"That's exactly what I was about to advise her! You stole my line, you cheating mosshead!" Sanji argued with him.

"Hahahah!" Zoro gave off a hardy laugh.

"Form, schmorm...what's more important is that you have us, your nakama, Nami! All you will have to do is think about us when putting all of your strength into your punches just like how we fight together and stick together no matter what!" Luffy said with his moronic grin of his.

"Thanks, Luffy. I got this." Nami smiled as she got ready.

"I have my medical kits ready in case you to be seriously fixed, Nami." Chopper, the little anthropomorphic reindeer with a pink top hat, who was the pirates' doctor, brought his usual medical supplies kit with him.

"Thanks, but I should be fine against this Cana girl. I've faced tougher opponents than her!" Nami exclaimed, not afraid.

"I am pretty sure we can safely bet that this Cana would be more like a pushover when it comes to fighting compared to you, but don't underestimate her," Robin said.

"I won't. I believe that she's strong, but a bit sloppy considering...her...interesting drinking habits." Nami picked up some dirt on Cana.

"Kinda reminds me of several pirates we've encountered that also have habits like hers," Zoro commented.

"And Zoro." Luffy added.

"HEY! I do not drink a lot!" Zoro defended himself as he started wrestling with Luffy.

"Both of you are just as guilty in your drinking!" Usopp pointed them out.

"Enough, you two!" Nami created a storm cloud and zapped both Zoro and Luffy to stop them.

"Ouch...," Both of them muttered weakly after being electrocuted with their bodies twitching sporadically.

"I swear, you two are so annoying sometimes..." Nami groaned as she kept practicing.

* * *

Back with Fairy Tail, Makarov couldn't help, but worry for Cana as it was almost time for the match to start.

"Cana...where is she?" Makarov asked as he was pacing.

"I hope Lucy can find her quickly because at the rate this is going, Cana's going to be disqualified." Erza said grimly.

Then I came into the room.

"Is she here yet?"

"No... still no sign of her. I am already becoming anxious that she will be disqualified soon if she's not here on time," Levy said.

Then Yang and Lucy came sprinting in.

"I found her!" Lucy shouted.

"Lucy!" Natsu, Happy, Erza, Gray, and Happy shouted.

"Where is Cana?" Makarov asked.

"Right here." Yang used her arm to motion Cana to come in.

"Hey, guys! Hope I am not late for the party!" Cana announced as she strode in with a sway to her hips.

"*Sigh* Cana...did you get into another drinking spree?" Makarov asked.

"What can I say?" Cana shrugged as if it was not a big deal to her.

"Ugh..just...get ready." Erza put her hand on her forehead.

"Gotcha!" Cana agreed.

Cana went into the changing room.

""Thanks, Lucy and Yang, for finding her." Erza thanked the blonde-haired girls.

"No problem." Lucy gave Erza a thumbs up.

"It's all good." Yang smiled.

"Good. Let's just hope that the booze doesn't hinder her in the match against Nami from the Straw Hats." Erza remarked.

"It shouldn't. She can take a lot of drinks." Gray mentioned.

"She better prove us right," Yang said critically.

"I'm going to get myself ready." I walked away.

"Alright...," Lucy said unsure of what he has in store, which was nothing.

"Cana! You almost done in there?" Natsu exclaimed.

"Yeah! Just give me a sec!" Cana exclaimed as she finished putting on her blue sports bra and fitted herself with brown boxing gloves.

"You're going to be fine, Cana! Don't worry!" Ryouji came into the room.

"Thanks, Goji! I am not going to have a problem knocking that ditzy overrated weather girl out with one or two strong punches!" Cana shouted slamming her gloves before shadow boxing a couple of times.

"I hope so. Nami is no joke." Goji reminded Cana.

"I can take her. She's more of a chump than I am when it comes to street brawling." Cana boasted.

"Wait, you've been in a street fight?" Yang questioned.

"A couple here and there, but most are bar fights in my guild." Cana clarified.

"So you've fought with your fists before?" Yang confirmed.

"Sometimes, though I use my Card Magic to do most of the fighting." Cana explained.

"Oh. Then you shouldn't be in much trouble." Yang shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, girl," Cana and Yang high-fived each other.

"Anyway, you ready?" Natsu slapped Cana on the back.

"You know I am, Natsu! Hahahaha!" Cana laughed goodheartedly.

"Ok! Let's go!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Coming from, I say, coming from Fairy Tail and with more than enough to hold her own alcohol in a drinking contest...Cana Alberona!" Foghorn Leghorn crowed in his announcement.

Cana smiled as she walked out to the ring and did some shadow boxing.

"GO, Cana!" Wendy cheered for her. Many other fans from the stands cheered for her as well as her name was chanted.

"I AM GOING TO SHOW YOU ALL WHAT FAIRY TAIL IS ALL ABOUT!" Cana declared to the whole audience as they cheered louder in response.

Natsu walked in front of Cana as she got to the ring. He opened up the ropes and let Cana in.

"Now sailing, I say, sailing in from the Grand Line with her keenest navigation of the seas...Nami!" Foghorn announced her opponent's name.

Nami had a light shined on her and the Straw Hats.

Nami looked up and smiled as she and the others walked to the ring.

"Hmm... So this is what an advanced civilization would be like..." Zoro took interest.

"Yeah...very super!" Franky smiled with his cool badass shades on.

"It's cool!" Luffy exclaimed.

"And they will know the name of the Straw Hat Pirates and you, Luffy, when I beat the crap out of this drunkard of a wizard!" Nami pumped her fists.

Nami stepped into the ring and stood at her corner.

Once Ren explained the rules to both of them, they glared at each other, sizing each other up.

"You know the rules. No low blows, no kicks, no elbows, just a clean, fair fight. The bell can't save you if you are knocked down. However, the three knockdown rule stands. If you are knocked down three times in the same round, your opponent wins by Technical Knockout. After the third round, we go to the scorecards by the judges. When your opponent goes down, you go to a neutral corner and don't go out of there until I say so. Any questions? No? Good. Touch gloves."

And they did while still glaring at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Go back to your corners." Ren ordered.

Nami and Cana went back to their corners as ordered.

They awaited the bell to ring.

Team Natsu went to make any last-minute preparations for Cana in her corner.

"Alright, Cana. Just watch her for a bit then make your attack. Don't go in head first." Natsu advised.

"Big talk coming from you." Cana joked.

"Yeah...shocking, I know, coming from him." Gray chuckled.

"Argh..." Natsu got fired up a bit.

"Natsu! Now's not the time!" Erza glared sternly at him.

"Fine." Natsu looked the other way.

"Are you ready for this, Cana?" Lucy asked her.

"Just one more thing..." Cana picked up a water bottle...full of beer.

"Are you freaking kidding me?!" All of Team Natsu shouted out of shock and disbelief.

"What?" Cana drank some of the beer.

"How are you not getting drunk at this moment?!" Lucy said in a flabbergasted manner.

"I never get drunk." Cana finished the cup of beer.

"Definitely reminds me of Leone," Yang said as she sat with her team in the stands.

"Uh huh." Ruby agreed as she nodded her head.

"How she can stay not being so loose and out of control after drinking so many barrels of beer like that is certainly beyond me." Weiss commented.

"She's been on these drinking sprees a lot. She's used to it." Yang said.

"Rather unhealthy, if you want my opinion of them," Blake remarked.

"Tell that to Cana herself." Jaune mentioned.

"I doubt she would care," Pyrrha said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Exactly." Yang sadly replied.

 **DING!**

Cana and Nami slowly made their way to the center where they began with some light jabs as they kept their guard up.

Cana then went for a jab to the stomach.

"Argh.." Nami grunted as she stepped backwards a bit.

"Gotcha!" Cana grinned as she then repeated the jab to Nami's stomach again.

"Don't get to cocky yet!" Nami countered with an uppercut.

Cana's head snapped back after being harshly uppercut in the mouth.

"There we go.." Nami advanced her opponent.

"Hmph!" Cana suddenly recovered and went for a charged punch to her face that sent Nami sprawling back to her side with a bruised cheek and left eye.

Nami put her glove up to feel the pain and it hurt a bit. But that gave Cana the chance to get the upper hand by giving Nami an uppercut.

"GahhKK!" Nami was sent stumbling onto the floor with a bloody mouth.

"Woo!" Cana triumphantly walked back to her corner without Ren needing to tell her.

"That was fast." I mentioned.

Nami wiped blood of her mouth off as she then pushed herself up quickly.

"Oh? Quick to your feet, eh?" Cana taunted.

"As long as I have my nakama watching me, I can't let myself fall and fail them in this match!" Nami shouted.

Nami and Cana circled each other, keeping their guard up.

"What's your nakama?" Cana asked.

"The Straw Hat Pirates are!" Nami declared to Cana.

"What does Nakama mean?" Cana asked another question.

"The people that I love and love me as much as we are family! I am pretty sure you understand that in Fairy Tail that's your family, Cana!" Nami pointed out with her finger to Team Natsu watching them.

"Well, that clears that up." Cana smiled as she gut punched Nami.

"Ugh!" Nami flinched but then punched back at Fairy Tail's drunkard to the face.

Cana regained her footing quickly as she then ducked down to go for a body blow.

And she managed to execute one against Nami sending her tumbling to the floor again.

"Wh-How are you falling so easily?" Cana went back to the corner again as she almost burst out laughing.

"I will admit that I am not as durable as Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, or Robin, but..." Nami got up again.

"It's still sad!" Cana taunted.

"...But that doesn't mean I will let you win!" Nami yelled as she charged.

Cana smiled as she waited for the right moment to counter.

Then when Nami was about to punch her, Cana deflected the blow and punched her back in the forehead.

"Damn..." Nami stumbled backwards a bit and dropped her guard.

Cana saw the opportunity and went for a haymaker punch that messed up her ribs.

Cana then went in for the finishing blow by uppercutting Nami.

But Nami avoided that as she punched Cana right in the neck as she shouted, "Like heck I will let you finish me off, you drunkard!"

Nami then dodged to the left and shifted her body to give the next left hook more power.

"Ah shit!" Cana swore as the left hook hit her harder than she expected and knocked out a tooth from her mouth in the process.

"There we go..." Nami advanced with her guard up.

Can spit out blood from her mouth as she hissed with venom, "Clever girl..." Then she went on the offensive as she and Nami traded furious blows with each other in an intensified barrage.

Cana and Nami both hit each other with powerful uppercuts at the same time.

Both were knocked out by each other's uppercuts stunning the whole audience into shocked silence.

"Well that just happened." I said.

Ren was shocked. He didn't start the countdown yet.

"Come on, Nami! Get up!" Luffy screamed banging on the ropes.

"Cana! Don't give up!" Erza shouted while grabbing the ropes.

"Ren! Start the count!" Lucy screamed.

"Oh...right!" Ren began the count.

Cana was the first to start moving as she struggled heavily with her limbs feeling like jelly.

"Ugh..that one hurt like a mother..." Cana got back up and waited for Nami if she would get up.

"Shit...I'd never...thought...that...," Nami struggled to her knees. Cana was a little worried for Nami.

 _'Is she going to get up?'_ She asked herself. Nami then pushed herself using her elbows as she slowly rose from the ground with her face and mouth bloodied.

"Wow. After being knocked down three times, you can still get back up." Cana smiled as she put her fists back up.

"It will take more than a thrashing and hard knocks to slug this weather girl out, you drunk bitch!" Nami declared in between heavy breaths.

"And yet you've still been downed many times. I'd honestly say you're pretty weak." Cana taunted.

"That's what a lot of my enemies used to say and look where they were when they underestimated us, the Straw Hats..." Nami said seriously with a serious look in her eyes.

"Uh huh." Cana then sprung herself at Nami, going for a right hook.

Nami, however, quickly ducked underneath the right hook and went for left hook to Cana's ribs, shattering them.

Cana shut her eyes from the pain and staggered back.

"Damn..." Cana leaned to her side.

Then Nami went for a right hook to the face damaging her cheekbone.

Cana then stumbled back to her corner. She had her arms around the ropes. She quickly checked the time left in the round. There was 10 seconds. But Nami wasn't wasting any time.

"Ha!" Nami then went into overdrive as she just barraged Cana with left and right hooks, having Cana spit out saliva with each one.

However, the bell rang before Nami was able to deliver a few more blows to the chest.

Both were breathing heavily as they were tired. Both women walked back to their corners where their friends assessed their injuries.

"Geez, Nami! You're bleeding all over. That Cana hit harder than I predicted despite all the endurance and power training we put you through!" Chopper said in alarm as he examined the serious bruises and wounds Nami had sustained from her bout with Cana Alberona.

"Yeah...she's stronger then she looks..." Nami mentioned as she leaned back on the ropes.

"She doesn't look all that tough to me," Luffy said with a dumb look in his eyes. Then he added something stupid that he shouldn't have,

"I think you're just being too soft with her because you both are women."

"Luffy!" Nami shouted.

Then Luffy was hit on the head by both Sanji and Usopp with their fists steaming with the result of an orange-sized lump on Monkey D. Luffy's head.

"That's not what you say to a woman who lost to another woman, you IDIOT!" Sanji and Usopp hollered angrily at him.

"I haven't lost yet." Nami hissed at her friends.

"But you will soon if you don't step up your game." Robin mentioned.

"And that's exactly what I am going to do!" Nami gritted her teeth as she seethed heatedly at Cana, who was drinking a mug of beer smugly.

* * *

"CANA! Stop drinking beer!" Erza screamed at her.

"I'll drink it whenever I want to...especially to mock this thin slender spring chicken in the other corner that I can drink and still kick her ass all the way to Bosco!" Cana exclaimed proudly.

"You are getting way too cocky with this." Wendy mentioned.

"Cocky, Wendy? Nah...more like I am winning and she knows it over there," Cana pointed her finger at Nami.

Nami only glared Cana down. Nami wasn't done yet.

"She doesn't look like she acknowledges your winning streak when you haven't even won yet, Cana," Lucy sternly said to the drunken brown-haired wizard.

"She'll acknowledge it once I pound her head into a little bloody paste." Cana said as she put her fists together.

"Not that violent!" Lucy shouted in little bit of horror and mostly in disbelief.

"Oh please, Lucy. You're going to get this fired up when you fight. Don't lie. You know you will." Cana smirked as she kept drinking quicker and quicker. Then Cana finished her drink wiping her mouth clean.

"Ah...that hit the spot!" Cana stood up, ready to go again.

"Corners out!" The referee shouted.

"Ugh..." Nami slowly stood up.

"Showtime, Chicken legs!" Cana mocked her.

"Screw you..." Nami put her fists up slowly.

"More like you have a screw loose in your weather surveillance," Cana joked back at her.

Nami's eyes sparked for a second. And for a brief moment, Cana saw a spark in her eye...as if she was preparing an attack...

 **DING!**

The bell rang.

And Nami then seemed to get a massive speed boost because she sprung from her corner to trap Cana in hers.

"Wha-?!" Cana was then punched so hard that her neck almost went in a whiplash.

Her saliva flew across and out of the arena as she was now cornered and in trouble.

"What in Mavis' name just happened?!" Gray shouted.

"I think...Nami just got a second wind." Natsu said as he noticed Cana's head turning from side to side as she was getting punched with right and left hooks over and over again. There were a few shots to the body too...Cana wasn't looking too good. And it's only been the first few seconds of the round.

"Now that's more like it!" Zoro grinned from ear to ear.

"Hehe..." Nami got a devilish smile as she kept going.

 _'Damn it! I am getting pummeled here!'_ Cana panicked.

"Keep going, Nami!" Luffy cheered her on. Nami kept hammering at Cana ruthlessly without mercy.

 _'Alright then...'_ Cana then did a right uppercut that stunned Nami and caused her to stop and back up. The crowd went a little silent.

"Alright, I underestimated you, kid. You're good, but you're going to have to do more to knock this gal out of business." Cana said seriously. Nami then got serious and wiped some blood from her mouth. She looked at her blood for a moment.

"Hm. I'll make sure to give you a good thrashing." Nami growled as she put her fists up again and prepared again.

"You better, because if you don't, then you owe me a drink!" Cana charged at her with a right hook to her midsection.

"I am not paying you a drink! I still need my money!" Nami shouted as she backed up again.

"Don't bet on it!" Cana punched her again.

"I bet my damn life on it!" Nami shouted as she gut punched Cana, severely hurting her midsection. Then Cana struck her so hard in the chin practically almost destroying it and dislocating her jaw in the process.

"AH!" Nami backed up a bit and then did her best to guard her face.

"Now time to pay up or go broke literally!" Cana hit her square in the chest many times fracturing a rib where her heart was.

"*ACK!* Nami then fell to her knees...and started spitting up blood. Then Cana did a punch to her sternum bruising it badly before she launched an uppercut knocking her out unconscious.

Everyone in the audience looked away slightly.

"Ouch...that hurt.." Goji put his hand over his eyes.

"And that's how a Fairy beats a Straw Hat, folks." Cana announced to the crowd. "And...looks like you owe me that drink." Cana smiled as she looked at Nami lying on the floor of the mat.

"So the winner, I say, the winner by knockout is Cana Alberona of Fairy Tail!" Foghorn crowed.

Cana didn't even say anything as she just smiled and exited the ring. She took off her gloves as she did and threw them into the crowd.

"I'm off to get a drink." Cana said as she exited the arena.

Goji looked around for me, but couldn't find me. "Where did he go?" He asked.

I appeared right in front of Cana.

"Good fight." I smiled.

"You bet that was!" She gave a thumbs up to me.

I pulled out my wallet.

"Mind if I pay for that drink?" I requested.

"No, I don't." Cana smiled.

"C'mon." I led her to a bar where I payed for the night's drinks.

* * *

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	14. Qualifier: Aria Vs Elena

**Not As Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Aria Vs. Elena**

 **All of the characters here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

 **Aria Makaw is owned by GojiGrimlockSaurus. Link to his Fanfic profile in the description.**

* * *

"So who's fighting this time around?" Erza asked Ruby.

"Aria and Elena from Wanna be the Strongest in the World." Ruby explained.

"I heard about this Elena person... she's as strong as she is stubborn like Sakura." Erza mused.

"And we already know Aria," Ruby replied.

"Yes...I can't help but think that the match might go in Aria's favor since she knows boxing a bit better than Elena. But that's assuming that Elena doesn't know about boxing, which I think it's unlikely," Erza offered her insight.

"If it were a wrestling match, Elena would have an upper hand." Ruby replied.

"True, though it would be more fun to see us wrestle rather than just punch." Erza said.

"Well, talk to Mecha. He may take it into consideration. But most likely...won't." Ruby pointed out.

"I will. In fact, I am going to make it a strong recommendation." Erza stated.

Erza then stormed off to find me.

* * *

"What did you say about magic, bitch?!" Natsu roared at Elena who said something insulting about magic.

"I said Magic is stupid!" Elena shouted back, getting right up in Natsu's face.

"No, it is not! It is what we use to even give our boxing more punch to it when necessary when using your body just doesn't cut it! Don't be so quick to diss it off!" Lucy said adding to Natsu's defense of every mage's liveblood.

"That means that you're cheating!" Elena yelled.

"You're getting it all wrong!" Natsu yelled back, "Cheating are for bad people who pull dark magic and despicable tricks behind our backs!"

"But you guys are pulling tricks by using magic to your advantage!" Elena yelled.

"But we don't backstab you when we show them right in front of you and right into your face!" Gray Fullbuster saud with his voice laced with frustration and annoyance with Elena's crappy attitude.

"EVERYONE!" Erza yelled. They all stopped. "Where is Mecha?" She asked calmly.

"He's in his dorm room right now getting ready as the commentator of tonight's match, I think," Sakura said.

"What about Goji?" Erza asked.

"He's with Aria, helping her get ready." Sakura replied.

"Hmm... you'd better get ready, too, Elena. The fight is in a little bit." Erza reminded her.

"Yeah...like in the wrestling ring!" Elena slammed her fist against her palm.

"Eeh, Aria would kick you ass." Lucy said.

"You're going to be wrong, I can assure you that." Elena said back at her before leaving to prepare for the match.

"She's gonna die in there." Nastu replied.

* * *

"You doing good, Aria?" Goji asked.

"Yeah, I am. I'm going to pummel that bitch until I make her wish she wasn't born," Aria said.

"Hang on, let me get your gloves on." Ryouji replied. Goji helped her with the red boxing gloves after she put on her orange colored fighting boots.

"Thanks. Hey, is Mecha and Aileen helping us?" Aria asked. She then put on her rainbow top and yellow shorts to top it off reflecting her Faunus heritage.

"Yeah, they should be coming now." Goji remarked. Aileen and I arrived just like he said they would.

"Yo. How's the preparation going?" I asked, sitting next to Aria.

"Going well, I must say." Aria remarked.

"You ready to win?" Aileen asked.

"Yeah!" Aria raising her fist into the air declaratively.

"You look good, though a bit...out there with all the colors." Aileen remarked.

"Hey, I have fought with style before. So why stop now?" Aria said to her shrugging her shoulders.

"Eeh. Just a nitpick." Aileen confiessed.

"Nah. I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." Aria said dismissing such trivial concern as she was standing up, waiting for Foghorn to announce her to the ring.

* * *

Elena herself was getting ready. Her fighting gear consisted of a blue top with blue gloves, shorts, and boots.

"Just remember what Ms. Toyoda taught us in the wrestling ring...keep your cool and don't lose focus when you attack." Sakura reminded her friend.

"I can take her down. She's inexperienced. I actually have time spend in the ring." Elena remarked.

"I believe you do. And I believe you can take that chump out, but do be careful of what she may do in her desperation," Rio said.

"I will, Rio." Elena reassured her fellow wrestler.

"Good. Now go out there and show everyone why no one should mess with the Berserkers !" Rio patted her back.

"Yeah, do your best, Elena!" Sakura cheered.

"Give her a lesson she will soon not forget," Kurea added.

"Go, Elena!" Moe shouted.

"Hehe...thanks. Let's do this!" Elena shouted as she stood up. Then, Foghorn announced them into the arena.

"Coming, I say, coming from Japan...standing at 5'7" and at 130 pounds with Auburn hair as fierce as her fire...Elena Miyazawa!" Foghorn Leghorn announced. The audience cheered as she slowly walked to the ring with a confident smirk. Then Elena slowly stepped into the ring and waved to the adulation of the crowd. Elena's friends and colleagues all joined her, cheering her on as well.

"Then stepping into ring with style and beauty with colors akin to that of rainbow like her wings...Aria Makaw!" Foghorn announced the challenger Aria ran towards the ring followed by her boyfriend and team. The Scarlet Macaw Faunus then used her wings to fly into the ring and she folded them as soon as she landed. Aria threw her right arm up in the air, and then flexed it. The crowd cheered over her immense strength. They stood idly for a moment, and then Ren called them to the center to explain the rules.

"Alright, girls. You know the rules. Fight fair and no grappling each other by the hair or hitting below the belt." Ren said sternly to both Aria and Elena. Elena gritted her teeth and Aria smirked.

"Touch gloves." Ren ordered. They did, saying nothing to each other. Aria and Elena walked back to their corners. I gave Aria some advice.

"Listen. If there's anything I know about Elena, it's that she has a lot of stamina. She can take massive blows, but she lacks power. Sakura has more power than she does. Just something to keep in mind." I explained. Aria nodded.

"I got ya. Now we can do this!" Aria shouted.

"Don't be cocky!" Elena slammed her fists.

"I'll be as cocky as I want!" Aria shouted.

"Then...begin!" Ren shouted and the bell dinged.

Aria and Elena circled each other for the beginning of the fight.

Then Aria went to punch Elena right in the chest and her fist connected.

 _'Damn! She hits like a truck!'_ Elena thought. She then backed up and regained her bearings.

Then Elena dodged another punch and blocked another to her face. The wrestler then went for a punch to her gut and it pummeled Aria's intestines harshly.

"Argh..." Aria grunted as she did her best to hold her ground.

Elena went in for another punch to the gut and it connected, but Aria shot back with a punch to the face that made Elena spit out some saliva. Elena then felt a slight pain on her face and noticed that her cheek was slightly bruised.

 _'You gotta to be kidding me.'_ Elena said to herself out of shock that this girl has some power behind her punches.

Then Elena dodged underneath as she avoided a haymaker to the cheek by Aria before she punched the Faunus right in the chest forcing her to back off.

Then Elena quickly thought of a strategy to wear her opponent down.

 _'I better get her irritated with light punches to her ribs and face as well make some mock charges then backing off to get her frustrated enough to lunge at me making a mistake to in which I can exploit an opening.'_ Elena thought in her head.

Within that time of thinking, Aria got another shot on Elena's cheek. She consistently went for the damaged cheek to increase it's damage. But Elena quickly put her plan into action as she jabbed her right in the face and ribs rapidly using her greater stamina to her advantage to outlast and frustrate Aria.

"You little..." Aria started to get a little infuriated.

From then on, Elena consistently dodged Aria's punches and performed mock charges confusing her making Aria lose her cool as Elena danced around the ring.

"Aria! Wait for her to reach in and then go after her! Her guard drops when she reaches in! That's your time to strike!" Ryouji shouted.

Elena however caught onto what he and Aria we're scheming and kept on to her plan making mock charges and light jabs to her face.

She kept her distance in order to manipulate Aria's anger and frustration to her advantage.

"COME ON! Charge damnit!" Aria screamed as she couldn't get Elena to reach in like she hoped. Her anger was starting to get the best of her while Elena kept her head cleared and cool and focused. Aria then had enough and started to swing wildly at Elena.

As Aria swung a right hook, Elena blocked it with her own arm, and because of the force Aria gave, Her arm bent a little, almost dislocating her arm.

"AAH!" Aria shouted.

"ARIA!" Team MAG shouted.

Then Elena stunned her by punching her right between her eyes and then performing a wrestling move by pinning her to the ground with Aria's head stuck beneath her butt and her body grappled upside down with legs sticking upwards into the air.

"Hey! That's not legal!" I shouted.

"No, it is! In order to win, you need to punch them out and either pummel them into submission or wrestle and pin them into submission!" Ryuoji explained, "That's how MMA works and similar riles apply here!"

"But this is boxing, not MMA!" I yelled.

Then Elena got off of Aria and pushed her up to her feet and shoved her onto the rope where she did a hard line right to her face knocking her down!

"Ouch..." Aileen looked away.

Then Elena got on top of Aria and started punching the daylights out of Aria bloodying her face.

Aria kept trying to block all the blows Elena was giving her, but was failing as her guard was falling.

"Stop it, you two!" Ren pried the two apart clearly frustrated at this point.

After separating Elena from Aria, the bell rang and both retreated to their corners. Aria was breathing heavily, after the amount of rules Elena broke just now that caused her to be so wounded, and Elena was just...laughing.

"I told you, Lucy! I'd win!" Elena taunted Lucy, who was watching in horror at the stands. She then got up and seemed to call someone.

Ren then stormed off to Ryuoji as he glared at him.

"What?" Ryouji threw his arms up in the air.

"You have made the rules of the ring too dangerous for either of the fighters." Ren stated sternly.

"Okay...I will admit that I got the rules mixed up a bit with MMA." Ryuoji scratched his head in admittance of his error.

"Yes, and it's too dangerous for either one of them!" Ren scolded Ryouji.

"Then we will have to change it after the fight's over, but for now have both of them stick to punching the daylights out of each other and win by knockout!" Ryuoji said firmly.

"*Sigh* Very well..." Ren left the corner.

Aria was nursing her almost broken shoulder with Aileen, Mecha, and Goji/Ryuoji tending to her injuries.

"Ow.." Aria groaned.

"It definitely looks bad." I remarked, holding her left arm delicately.

"It looks like Elena is more powerful than before and she is a far cry from the hothead I have seen of her years ago." Ryuoji mentioned referring to Elena's more mature and careful approach than her earlier brash and hotheaded temperament of yesteryear.

"When did you change the rules, again?" I pressed Ryouji. He avoided the question by not answering, which caused me to get a little steamed.

"I thought she'd never change...but I was wrong. We all were." I said, looking at everyone. Aria simply growled at Elena who was sitting across from her, in near tip top shape.

"You're doing great, Elena! All those lessons from Ms. Toyoda and and some sparring with Toyoda really paid off!" Sakura said fist bumping her best friend.

"Ah, don't forget how many times we have sparred each other and the many opponents that we faced whether separately or together in the ring. We had to learn those strategies and how to be patient and coolheaded at times and only being fired up when there's the opportunity." Elena fist-bumped her back.

"You've really come a long way, Elena. Your determination has allowed you to keep going." Rio said, clenching her fist.

"Fighting against the Jackal really helped you too in realizing that being hotheaded don't always work to your advantage." Kurea added as she congratulated her fellow wrestler.

"But Jackal was much more difficult than this." Elena remarked.

"This chump...she's nothing. With such temper like that, you were dancing circles around her and she couldn't get a clue of what's happening to her! You should be able to finish her off in no time!" Rio pumped her fist.

Aria heard what Rio said, and got even more angry.

"Aria, keep your cool!" I shouted.

"You should listen to him...unless, you want me to beat the crap out of you again." Elena taunted her, "I'd be more than happy to oblige to teach you how to be beaten up in Getting Your Ass Kicked 101."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Aria sprung off her stool and was held back by her team.

"We will see about that." Elena said with a smug smile on her face with Rio pulling out a raspberry spit at Aria.

"Talk about being smug and arrogant," Yang growled at the Berserk Wrestlers.

"I can't understand how Sakura Hagiwara can be friends with such girls," Pyrrha said with disdain for Rio.

"They love to have fun with each other?" Ruby guessed.

"By making others miserable?" Weiss asked.

"I think that's just how wrestlers are. Particularly when they are tightly knit within a social group. Meaning they might only care about each other, but not for others outside of their circle." Jaune noted.

"Well, Aria should teach them something..." Nora growled, cracking her knuckles.

"That remains to be seen...," Jaune said with worry as Elena was keeping her head cool and focused now with an endgame plan in mind while Aria was shouting all kinds of expletives at her and waving her fists at her from her corner.

"Aria! Calm down!" Aileen yelled.

"That Rio bastard! I will kill her! I am going to desecrate her mouth if it's the last thing I do before wiping the smirk off of Elena Miyazawa!" Aria was in full rage now.

"I really hope Aria listens to us when the second round starts.." I said with genuine concern.

"Me too...," Ryuoji said. Then the bell dinged and the second round was already off to a start.

"Now, I am going to you hit you harder than before in your life!" Aria screeched loudly as she already rushed forward with her fist cocked backward for a mighty swing, to which Elena saw that coming from a miles away.

"Aria, WAIT!" Ryuoji tried to stop his girlfriend, but it was too late as Elena ducked underneath the mighty punch and punched her in the ribs multiple times breaking all of her ribs in the process before proceeding to give a very strong uppercut to Aria's chin sending her almost flying out of the ring.

Aria leaned on the ropes for a moment. She then shook her head to wake herself up.

"LISTEN TO US!" I yelled. Elena was making her way to Aria. She snapped out of her rage as she knew that it wasn't working.

"Take her out now!" Sakura made a fist and uppercutted the air. Time slowed to a crawl. Elena started the motion of the uppercut. Aria looked for any weakness in her guard to strike. She found one. Within dropping her right arm to make the uppercut, she left her right cheek and abdomen wide open. Aria then smirked. Then, time came back to normal. Aria dodged the uppercut by weaving her head to the left. Then, she used her left foot to step in and give a sucker punch to Elena's cheek. However, Elena grabbed Aria's fist and pulled her in for a headbutt right to her forehead twice before grappling her and shoving her right onto the ropes and wailing on Aria with punches to the face and her neck.

Aria did her best to stand up. Aria then went in for an uppercut. It connected to Elena's chin, and she stumbled back.

Elena shook her head and quickly blocked Aria's punch while quickly punching Aria right in the ribs and the left arm breaking it completely from Aria's shoulder making it limp, dangling uselessly.

"FUCK!" I yelled

"No!" Aria complained.

"Now to finish you off for good!" Elena shouted.

"Not if I have a say in it!" Aria still charged in. Both of them went in for massive blows. They both connected, creating a mini-shockwave.

Then Aria was knocked back and her head hit the steel of the corner hard knocking her out cold for good while Elena tumbled across the arena floor.

"Wow...damn...," Elena slowly stood up to her feet using her gloves and knees to do so while Aria remained unconscious and unmoving for a long time.

"The winner by a knockout is Elena Miyazawa!" Foghorn announced after the bell dinged once more ending the match in Elena's favor and victory.

"ARIA!" Goji, Aileen and I yelled as we vaulted into the ring.

"Oh good Oum, she's bleeding!" Ryuoji pointed to the wound on Aria's head with blood trickling down her face.

I looked and glared at Elena who was celebrating.

"You did it! You won!" Sakura high-fived Elena and Elena returned the gesture.

"See! I knew you showed that amateur what it means to wrestle with a Berserk Wrestler and have her ass handed to her on a silver platter!" Rio exclaimed with a gleeful grin on her face.

"You..." I growled.

"Alex, no." Ryuoji said calmly to his friend, "Let them have their moment, but I can assure you that your girlfriend will have the chance to avenge Aria later on. But now, don't give them anymore reason to spit at us in our faces or ridicule us."

I looked at Aria. I put my hand on the back of her head. I then shed a tear.

"Ryouji. Take her to an infirmary. Now. She's in bad shape. And watch over her." I ordered. Goji then picked his girlfriend up and carried her out of the arena. Aileen and I then stood up, facing Berserk's members. Elena then taunted us.

"Aria was nothing more than a birdbrained wuss waiting to have her feathers plucked and her goose cooked! But don't think that you all are exempt from having me roast you too. In fact, you're girlfriend's going to be probably next after I put that Lucy Bun-Bun in her to place to show how helpless and cowardly she is up against a real fighter without her magical tricks. To show everyone that Fairy Tail are nothing more than pranking fraudsters and scaredy-cat charlattans without their magic to save them/" Elena taunted them with the rest of Berserk's members, except Sakura and Moe, laughing with her.

Aileen and I clenched our fists. My fist was dripping blood from Aria's head injury. We slowly stomped towards them.

"Did I touch some raw nerves? Good...because I thought you are spineless. Maybe you're not after all," Elena smirked.

"Or at least, you're pretending not to be afraid. You wouldn't want to reflect badly on your team, would you now?" Kurea took another shot at both him and Aileen.

"You'd better quit it." I hissed.

"Oh we will...after I show your girlfriend a hell of a good time through the school of hard knocks and like I said, after I deal with Fairy Tail's Lucy and humiliate her in front of the whole world to see." Elena said.

I then held her by her bra.

"You'd better know something. Aileen? She's got a nasty punch." I growled. I put my head on hers. Elena got a good look at Aileen's fist.

"You'd best hope..." I let Aileen finish the threat.

"I don't kill you." Aileen threatened.

"Bring it on, then." Elena said unfazed by him or Aileen. "After all, I faced opponents more terrifying and tougher than either Aria or your girlfriend will ever be."

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes.

"You sure?" Aileen got in Elena's face.

"I am. So give it all you got, because I am not going to hold my punches back." Elena answered.

Aileen and Elena had a stare off. Then, without warning, Aileen socked Elena right in the face, giving her a taste of her power.

"Damn...you've got a strong punch...good technique, too...but if you want to do this..." Elena then tried to punch Aileen back, but I grabbed her fist.

"You aren't laying a hand on her." I spat in her face and uppercutted her as well.

"HEY!" Sakura jumped to protect her best friend.

"Back off!" Rio stood in front of Elena. We did, with Aileen and I staring at Elena. Then after a few intense minutes, both left with Aileen stomping off with me to check on Aria's condition.

Elena was leaving the arena with her fellow Berserk wrestlers until she saw all of Fairy Tail standing in front of them with their angry stares glaring at them with their arms crossed showing their displeasure at her.

"Sup." Nastu growled.

"I wasn't expecting to run into you guys, but then, I am glad that I did. Because I have a message for you all, especially the blonde haired bitch wuss of yours." Elena pointed her finger at Lucy.

"What do you have to say?" Lucy asked coldly.

"I am coming after you. You better train with your fists well when I do. No hocus pocus tricks of yours is going to save you from having your buns bruised after I open a can of whoopass keep kicking at you. I'm going to wipe the floor with your body after I thrash you. And if any of your Celestial gods...or ghosts or whatever get in my way, they are going to see real stars. Maybe... I will have them kiss your stinking ass goodbye after I pummel you into a bloody mess." Elena threatened.

Lucy took that as a big offense and got up in Elena's face.

"First Aria, now this?!" She screamed.

"Got a problem?" Elena taunted her.

"Yeah! You're picking fights with everyone here! Aileen challenged you, you destroyed Aria, and now you're after me!" Lucy remarked.

"Berserkers only look out for Berserkers and the Divas, isn't that right, girls?!" Sakura asked her own group and they all said yes in an unanimous chorus of agreement.

"Anyone else who wishes to challenge us will get the full package and that includes..." Then Sakura, Moe, and Rio splashed several liters of orange juice onto Lucy, Team Natsu, Lisanna, Romeo, Juvia, Laxus, Happy, Lily, Gajeel, Levy, and others from their containers.  
"By the way, this is what we think of your magic."

"Nothing more than pure hogwash!" Rio mocked them as they were sticky and dripping with orange juice all over.

I then took a picture and Aileen took a video of that whole ordeal.

* * *

Goji was sitting aside Aria in the infirmary. She had a massive bandage over her hair covering the head blow she got, and her arm was in a cast. She was still unconscious.

"I am sorry, Aria." Ryuoji said despondently.

He then looked on a TV that was in the corner of the room, showing Aileen getting in Elena's face. The caption said:

"Tournament fighter challenges Qualifyer winner."

"Oh no." Ryouji said.

Just now, Aileen and I happened to walk into the infirmary at the time the broadcast was shown.

"How's she doing?" I asked.

"Is she alright?" Aileen added.

"She's resting, but Aileen! What do in Oum's name are you thinking?!" Ryuoji pointed to the TV screen on the other side of the room.

"Wha?!" Aileen was confused for a second. She then looked at the TV. "Oh."

"Yeah. Now you really have to avoid Elena." Ryuoji stated.

"No. If I run into her, I'll settle it right there and then." Aileen clenched her fist.

"That's exactly what she wants you to do so she can destroy you with whatever's available in the environment like a chair or something! She can ambush you or have her friends gang up on you without anyone watching!" Ryuoji explained.

"I can handle myself." Aileen insisted.

"You going to stop her?" Goji shouted.

"No." I said with an emotionless stare.

"Then I have no choice." Then Ryuoji slammed the door of the infirmary shut before Aileen could leave.

"Get out of my way." She ordered.

"No. I will not in my good conscience allow my friend to become prey to her own sense of vengeance and the Berserkers' ambition to dominate the ring! It's already stressful having to be the commentary of each match and now having to worry about Aria's health! I don't need you to become part of my worry list! In fact, I am already worried every time our girls including you have to step into the ring with risk of injury at every time!" Ryuoji shouted.

Aileen didn't even move. Not one single muscle. She didn't care.

"And what happens if those Berserk girls ambush you in a location that even I, Alex, and Aria don't even know about?! Then who's going to immediately come to rescue you or fend off Elena, Sakura, Moe, Rio, Kurea, and Chinatsu?! Each of those girls are capable of wrestling a woman or cocky man into submission or critically injure one alone with each having their own many years of experience in the wrestling ring!" Ryuoji continued.

"I can handle myself." Aileen repeated.

"You might. But you don't have the skillsets or the level of experience these wrestlers have! You are nothing more than a child to them and they will crush you or spank you like a toddler to break you!" Ryuoji argued throwing his hands up in the air.

"Out of my goddamn way." Aileen started to push her way to the exit.

"Then you will have to do it over my dead body! I am not trying to stop you from fighting, I am trying to protect you from more pain and agonizing frustrations if you try to take them on outside the ring! I am trying to save you and your career here!" Ryuoji was really getting angry and desperate not budging an inch from the door. Everyone else came to check on Aria's condition when they saw what happened next.

I then took out my katana.

"Enough." And I hit Goji on the head.

"W-why?" He asked as he faded into a coma.

"I'm helping her." I answered before he hit the ground.

"W-Why?" Ruby voiced with tremulous shaking in her voice as she and her team couldn't believe what was happening in the infirmary in front of them, "W-Why did you do that?! Goji was just trying to help you guys and repay him by knocking him out cold!"

"Yeah! Explain what the hell you have done?!" Yang shouted with her eyes red.

"Put him in the chair." I ordered Aileen. She did exactly that and we started to walk out. We didn't even answer any questions they had.

Yang, infuriated, rushed at them and tackled both Aileen and me to the ground!

I then took out my katana yet again, and this time, holding it towards Yang's neck.

"Get off me or I'll cut you." I threatened.

"I can't let you do that!" Yang roared.

"Well, I warned you." And I actually cut her on the neck.

"ALEX!" This time it was Ozpin, who was horrified and angry as he was seeing his own students harm each other with one cutting her neck with a katana no less!

"Both of you! STAND DOWN!" Ozpin roared.

I did as he told.

"I heard what happened and while I understand your hatred and anger towards Elena's brusque and arrogant behavior, what your doing is no different than what she did. No, even worse! Not only that, I see that you knocked your own friend out cold when he was trying to prevent you two from walking into a catastrophic situation where not only you possibly lose your lives or have your careers ended prematurely because of a rash foolish decision you made! But also jeopardize the safety of the student body, the continuity of the tournament, and the credibility of Beacon Academy to ensure the safety of everyone within and outside the arena!" Ozpin reprimanded both of them harshly. "Now as of this moment, you have harmed one of your own out of anger and hatred clouding your judgment!"

He pointed to the neck wound that was being healed on Yang Xiao Long thanks to her deep immense levels of her Aura.

"I'm not clouding my judgement!" I protested.

"Then what was it you were doing?" Ozpin growled.

"I...I...I FELT GUILTY!" I screamed.

"That does not explain why your guilt would make you attack your own friends just so as to settle a personal score with Elena Miyazawa when it can settled out in the ring?!" Ozpin snarled not convinced of his reasoning.

"I felt guilty for what happened!" I shrilled. Everyone was quiet. "I should've-I should've done something to stop what happened!" I started to shed tears. "If I had jumped in there and stopped the match, Elena would be disqualified like she should be right now, and Aria wouldn't be in a bad spot! She wouldn't have her SKULL SPLIT OPEN! She wouldn't be NEAR DEATH!" I shrieked. "What I was doing was I was going to change the rules for good. Then I was going to work day and night to train Aileen for her matches. And then, maybe...just maybe, if Elena can do it, they'll fight in the semifinals." I explained my reasoning. I then went quiet for a moment.

"That was what I was going to do, Ozpin. And know this. Elena Miyazawa is going to either fall, or die in the ring. Either one won't matter to me. I prefer if she lives. I really do. But nearly killing a team member is something I won't stand for." I then stormed off. Aileen slowly followed behind me.

"If you seek vengeance, Alex and Aileen, you will only find ruin waiting for you both. And it won't be just you that would be affected," Ozpin said sadly to them.

"I understand and will accept the concequences." I replied. "And I seek justice. For Aria."

"Would Aria want you to suffer for your own actions or lose your life for nothing?" Ozpin's words had them turn around to face him and Team RWBY again.

"I doubt Aria would be very happy or forgiving of her friends becoming the very monsters that attacked her just so as to avenge her. I might dare say, she would be against you."

"Then let's have her tell us now. Oh, wait. She's in a coma." I growled.

"That doesn't matter now that you attacked her boyfriend as to shut him up." Ozpin said, "And frankly, I can't have you endanger everyone with your reckless quest for revenge. I'm sorry, but your denial has left me with no choice."

"And what are-UGH!" I was knocked out cold by Yatsuhashi by hit in the back of his head by the pommel of his great sword.

"Alex-AACK!" Aileen was hit in the head by Coco's purse and was rendered unconscious as she fell to the floor with a thud.

"*Sigh* Kid, I sympathize with ya, but it's not worth risking your life over a senseless quest of vengeance." Coco said with sympathy and understanding knowing what it is like to be in Aileen and my situation.

"What should we do with them?" Ruby asked.

"Have them confined to the detention room two days until they calm down and come to their senses." Ozpin said.

"Got it." The group picked up our bodies and brought them to said detention room.

Ozpin sighed and it was just then that Ryuoji woke up and slowly ambled to the commotion that happened in the hall outside of the infirmary.

"What happened, sir?" Ryuoji asked the Headmaster, who gave him a sad, pained expression of regret on his face as he explained what just happened.

"They were about to hunt Elena and the Berserk Wrestlers, but harmed you and Yang in the process in their quest for vengeance. I had no choice but to have Team CFVY silence them and Team RWBY to send them and lock them up in the detention room for two days." Ozpin explained.

Ryuoji face palmed himself as he knew it wasn't pretty, but it had to be done to save Aileen and me from destroying themselves or be destroyed by Elena and the Berserk Wrestlers.

"I knew it would come to this. I tried to warn them, but I am saddened that something like this had to be done." Ryuoji said shaking his head.

"They could no longer see reason and they were on a very treacherous path." Ozpin remarked.

"And I am thankful that you stopped them from going any further." Ryuoji continued, "I don't know if I can handle more of my friends being brutally bashed or injured at the rate they went just for Aria's sake."

"I just hope they can come to terms with their mistakes." Ozpin said grimly.

"So do I, sir... So do I." Ryuoji said looking sadly at the corridor in front of him.

Meanwhile in their spacious guest room, Fairy Tail was anything but cheerful tonight as they had no choice but to let Elena and her fellow Wrestlers walk over them without a fight after they were humiliated in front of the whole crowd. Not to mention, that they were still covered in orange juice with Wendy crying her eyes out.

"Those Berserk bastards..." Natsu growled.

"The nerve of those girls...who do they think they are bossing us around like we are their slaves?!" Gray hissed as he hated how Elena looked down on them.

"They are completely rude!" Erza growled.

"We need to teach them a lesson!" Lucy shouted.

"She even dared to make fun of the bond between me, Lisanna, and Mirajane saying that I am a huge wimp! An overgrown shit man cowardly enough to behind my sisters' skirts when the going gets too tough! No man or woman should have a kick making fun of a man's close bond with his sisters!" Elfman crushed a can of Pepsi in his massive hand.

"Not only that, those bastards even mocked me looking like I am some rickety, rusty tin man from some crappy sci-fi fantasy B-movie! That's unacceptable!" Gajeel snarled.

"They call me a baby Panther kitty who has lost his mommy!" Lily roared.

"Moe yanked on my tail so hard," Happy said with anime tears as his tail was yanked so hard that it looked crooked.

"They pointed to my chest as not up to stuff! They called me a walking washboard!" Wendy wailed.

"They made fun of my precious love with my Gray-sama! AARRGGGHH! They don't know anything about true love!" Juvia cried out, enraged.

"I heard about Mecha and how he and Aileen have a grudge against Elena now," Natsu pointed out.

"Not just that...I heard Edea and her friends from Bravely Default are having problems with the Berserk Wrestlers as well when they were calling them overgrown kids that shouldn't be in the ring with the grown ups." Laxus said as he gritted his teeth, "How condescending they are! Just thinking about them makes me wanna go Dragon mode on them!"

"Maybe we should..." Lucy growled.

"Unfortunately, they also attracted attention of rather unusual competitors and those people respected them for their show of strength like the Jaegers, and some from Tales of Berseria." Cana gripped her mug hard.

"Damn...This is hard..." Erza growled.

"And they are making friends well with the very people that I mentioned including the Anna Williams from Tekken, and Zarya from Overwatch. So they could possibly form an alliance." Cana remarked.

"An alliance?! To do what?" Happy shouted.

"Possibly to take out the weaker competitors so in the end that leaves only the strong ones to compete in the ring among themselves and it will boil down to simply who will be the strongest of the strong female fighters to come out on top." Cana explained the possibility.

"That was going to happen anyway. But are they just taking out the weakest to better their chances? Like some kind of murder mystery?" Mirajane asked.

"It is highly likely, but also to evaluate their allies as well and see what are their strengths as well as their weaknesses when the opportunity arises." Cana said.

"We can't let that stand, can we?" Lucy asked.

"Damn right we won't," Natsu said punching his palm, "In fact, let's pay them a visit and give them a piece of our mind! Show them why dissing off Fairy Tail is the worst mistake they will ever make in their lives!"

"First, though, we should get the others who were terrorized by these assholes." Gray said.

"Good idea!" Team Natsu were about to open the door and they did, but only to have, much to their horror and disgust, to have a bucket load of horse and dog crap poured onto them!

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

"Since we were so rude to you, we thought of giving you an apology gift. By giving you the very thing that you guys are so full of whenever we watch about your show...crap. A pile of crap as food for thought!" Rio's voice sounded through the speakers installed in the corners of the ceiling of their guest room.

"Ugh...why?" Erza asked.

"You talk about how the bonds of your magic and your nakama can overcome anything that life can throw at you. Ugh...such talk. So sanctimonious and so hypocritical. You make me wanna puke!" Elena sounded disgusted, "Let me tell you what. You can only make so much friends before life throws curveballs at you. It is better to only have a small group of trusted friends with the strength to back it up than to have a large group of friends that have so-called friends before they abandon you at a convenience's notice."

"HOLD UP!" A familiar voice yelled. It was Edea and her friends confronting Berserk.

"Well...well, what do we have here? A bunch of kiddie losers." Moe said.

"First of all, we're older than you think." Tiz said.

"Really? You barely look like prepubescent teenagers, which is fitting considering how you lost to that Rose kid." Kurea said not believing Tiz's claim.

"Agnes is 21, I'm 20, Ringabel is...we don't know his age...and Edea is 19." Tiz explained.

"Huh... I didn't know that. I was afraid that we might have to hold back, but now we don't have to." Sakura said to them.

"What? Right now?" Agnes asked.

"Yeah...," Sakura said with a smirk as she smacked Agnes with such strength that she sent Agnes sprawling across the floor with a bruise on her cheek.

"Agnes!" Tiz ran to her aid.

"We're not going to fight you...not yet, anyways. This is just to show our strength." Sakura declared.

"When did you become a villain?!" Another voice shouted.

It was me. I broke out of the detention with Aileen.

"We're not villains...this is simply the reality of being in ring, whether it is boxing, MMA, or WWE. Nice girls finish last." Rio said.

"Is that so?" I growled.

"Yeah...you don't get far by being a softie all the time. In fact, you have to be tough, ruthless, and dominant to get where we are as the top dog of the food chain!" Elena explained, "That's why we're letting everybody know that we are the top dogs of the tournament!"

"Yang fights fair. Tifa fights fair. Leone fights fair! You guys are the only ones who would throw away your own dignity to keep yourselves on top!" I shouted.

"That's only because they are strong! If they weren't, then they wouldn't have the luxury to fight fair if they're so weak!" Chinatsu shouted.

"No, if they weren't strong, they'd train their asses off to get strong enough! Just like how you and Elena did!" I pointed my finger at Sakura.

"Yes, and we did, but sometimes it is not enough! Even the strongest predators like wolves need other members of the pride to reinforce their ecological place at the top because no single individual can keep the title without having allies to back him up. Likewise, one pack can't always keep the ecosystem under control without having to form alliances with other packs." Sakura said, "And when you pick a fight with one wolf, you're picking a fight with the whole pack! But when you're fighting against one pack, you against its allies!"

"Wow. Do you have NO SELF PRIDE?!" Aileen screamed.

"We do. It just comes from somewhere else. You want to know our secret?" Elena toyed with us.

"Where does it come from?" I played along.

"It comes from our pack! Get em', guys!" Sakura yelled.

Then Aileen and I were then suddenly ambushed by Esdeath and the Jagers followed by Anna Williams and her visiting sister, Nina Williams, and then by Velvet Crowe and Eleanor that went on the attack against the Bravely Default characters.

The Berserk Wrestlers went onto have a brawl with the enraged Fairy Tail members out in the hallway.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah...that's the first major conflict in this...The Berserk Wrestlers. I have a few personal things to say about that.

This was not my idea in any way. The whole, Elena breaking the rules bit? That was Goji. He said, and I quote... "I want to show that these are not the same Berserk wrestlers since much time has past and they have been exposed to different arenas and competitions with some being harsher and more competitive forcing them to adopt strategies to survive." This is why he wanted things to be like they were. I originally rejected the idea, but I thought it would be great for a plot device, so I kept it in. But, ever since then, Goji and I made a pact that we wouldn't do anything over the top like that again. Because not only is it a BOXING tournament, not an MMA or WWE tournament, but it's my story and I want it to be the way I want it to be. There are a few exceptions to this, but I'm keeping them under wraps, since they play an important role later.

 **Also, Goji helped me yet again. You already know that, but I need to say it.**


	15. Qualifier: Pyrrha Vs Chelsea

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Pyrrha Vs. Chelsea**

 **All the characters here are belong to their rightful owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

"Alright...we have another fight tonight..." I looked at the tournament bracket.

"Who's first?" Ryouji asked.

"Pyrrha Vs. Chelsea." I explained.

"Pyrrha is going to dominate for sure in this match since Chelsea not the type to do well in a straight up confrontation," Ryuoji pointed out a flaw in Chelsea's approach.

"Pyrrha is going to dominate most of the competition in this tournament, honestly." I pointed out.

"Indeed. She's strong and experienced. She can easily deal with these women." Ryouji agreed.

"No doubt she will." I agreed.

"And we should check on the two. We might as well." Ryouji recommended.

"I agree. Let's go." Ryouji and I walked to Pyrrha's side of the Gymnasium.

"You'll do fine, Pyrrha. Dealing with Chelsea should be a piece of cake for you," Jaune reassured his Spartan girlfriend.

"Thanks, Jaune. I know I can handle her. I am the Mistral 4 time champion, after all." Pyrrha replied.

"No doubt about that. Chelsea just better make sure she has at least something to survive you, otherwise, the fight will be too boring if it ended too quickly," Nora remarked.

"I'm personally not expecting much from this." Pyrrha said with overconfidence.

"Neither am I, but I have my reservations because Chelsea can use that overconfidence of yours and turn it into your weakness. So I advise you to remain at high alert when entering the ring, Pyrrha." Ren still gave his teammate cautious advice even when the odds look favorable for Pyrrha's victory.

"I will." Pyrrha promised.

* * *

"Chelsea, I'm a little worried for you. Pyrrha is a formidable adversary." Akame advised.

"Yeah...she might be one opponent you will probably not survive from for long," Leone said shaking her head.

"Hey! Don't keep me down!" Chelsea shouted as she was sucking on a lollipop.

"Just stating a gut feeling I have about this fight, Chelsea." Leone remarked.

"I'll do fine. I can take her." Chelsea promised.

"We're sure you're gonna take that overrated Amazon down. Punch her where it hurts her the most!" Mine said aggressively.

"I will. I'll make sure of it!" Chelsea clenched her fist.

"Good! Go out there and knock her dead, Chelsea!" Tatsumi cheered for the lollipop sucking girl.

"I got ya." Chelsea stood up. Foghorn started to announce the two.

"Coming from, I say, coming from Beacon Academy with armor and strength that would make Hercules proud, speed to rival that of Hermes, and beauty on par with Aprhodite...the Four-Star Mistral Champion..  
Pyrrha Nikos!" Foghorn announced Pyrrha.

Pyrrha's fans exploded as a spotlight shined on her. She waved as she slowly made her way to the ring with her team.

"Coming from the next corner, the Challenger...she may not look like it but she can change her colors and it is more than skin deep...so watch out because here comes...Chelsea!" The rooster announced Chelsea's name next.

Chelsea walked towards the ring with a smug on her face as she had Night Raid trail her.

Both Pyrrha and Chelsea ducked under the ropes and entered the ring. They stood idle at their corners. All they did was give each other a menacing glare.

"They're certainly sizing up each other right before the match has even started," Yang remarked at how their eyes are examining the conditions of each other.

"They look menacing enough..." I noticed.

"That's pretty obvious, Captain Obvious," Ryuoji sarcastically remarked.

I hit him on the head.

"Thanks." I hissed.

After Ren explained the rules thoroughly to both of the combatants, Foghorn crowed out.

 **DING!**

Pyrrha and Chelsea slowly made their way to the center where they kept sizing each other up. They started to circle each other for a moment until Pyrrha went in for a quick jab that ended up giving Chelsea the wake up call she needed. Pyrrha's power was incredible.

Chelsea ducked under the next jab as she swiftly punched Pyrrha into her sides.

'There we go...I'm doing well so far...but Pyrrha...god! Her power is amazing!' Chelsea thought as she leaned to the side to avoid a punch that Pyrrha threw.

Pyrrha launched a swift uppercut following it with a right hook to her face causing Chelsea to stagger and stumble from the power-packed blows.

"Damn it..." Chelsea backed up to the ropes.

"Pyrrha's dominating!" Jaune shouted. Pyrrha then unleashed a charged punch that nearly crushed Chelsea's throat against the rope.

"I've got you now!" Pyrrha went in for a sucker punch that would hopefully end the match.

"Like I'd let that happen!" Chelsea hollered at her. Chelsea ducked under the punch as if she had super speed at the last moment.

"What?!" Pyrrha shouted. She looked down and saw that Chelsea had prepared an uppercut that would hurt Pyrrha severely.

"Lights out!" Chelsea shouted as launched her uppercut.

The uppercut connected with Pyrrha's chin and she didn't even flinch.

"It's going to take more than that to take me down." Pyrrha smiled as she looked down on Chelsea.

"Oh no..." Chelsea had a worried expression as her hit hadn't had the intended effect she hoped for.

Pyrrha's Emerald eyes shined as she punched Chelsea's face with such force her fist ended up following Chelsea to the mat. Akame and the others' mouths dropped at the terrifying sight of Chelsea being decimated by Pyrrha.

Ren got in the way of the two and Pyrrha triumphantly walked back to her corner.

"Good job, P-Money!" Yang slapped her playfully on the back.

"Thanks." Pyrrha smiled.

Ren began the count.

"1..."

"2..."

"3..."

"Get up, Chelsea!" Akame shouted.

"Come on!" Leone yelled.

"You can't let Pyrrha push you down like that!" Tatsumi yelled.

"There's no way she's going to get up from that one!" Ruby taunted them.

"4..."

"5..."

Chelsea woke up.

"Ugh...what...happened?" Chelsea shakily asked.

She then heard the count and the call of her friends.

"Come on, Chelsea!" Tatsumi yelled. Chelsea strained her arms to push herself off the ground.

"Six..."

"Seven..."

"Not yet...Pyrrha!" Chelsea stood up.

Pyrrha was surprised with her emerald eyes widened in disbelief of Chelsea's surprising resilience.

"Not yet...!" Chelsea growled.

"You go, girl!" Leone cheered.

But Chelsea crossed her knees to ease some sort of pain.

Pyrrha noticed that Chelsea wasn't exactly in the best shape in her second wind so there's a probability that she would KO her really fast if she played her cards right and fast.

Chelsea put up her fists.

"I'm not losing to...you!" Chelsea had an angry look in her eyes.

"Fight!" Ren let the two go at it again.

Pyrrha provoked Chelsea as she motioned with her gloved hand daring her to charge at her.

"Come on." Pyrrha smiled. "See if you can hit me."

"HRRRAAARRRGGHHH!" Chelsea screamed as she charged at her like a rhino.

But right as she was going to give a blow, the bell rang.

DING!

"You're lucky that I didn't clobber and humiliate you again this time," Pyrrha said to her with a smirk on her face.

"Grr..." Chelsea growled as she and Pyrrha had a deadly stare off.

"Should we get in there and stop them?" I asked Goji quietly.

"I think so...," Goji remarked.

"C'mon." I led Goji into the ring.

"Alright, you two, knock it off! The round's over...wait for the next one, okay?! Now you all better rest up and recover!" Ryuoji shouted at them.

But they kept staring at each other.

"Pyrrha..." I hissed.

"Chelsea!" Ryouji shouted.

Both of the ladies continued to stare at each other heatedly in silence.

"Fine. We'll take you back by force." I pulled Pyrrha back, and Goji pulled Chelsea back.

"Let us go!" Both Pyrrha and Chelsea screeched at both of them.

"Goddamn it, no!" I screamed.

"Argh!" Chelsea fought from my grip.

"Girls...I think we're going to need some help here!" Ryuoji called out to Team RWBY, Nora, Velvet, Coco, Akame, Leone, Mine, and Sheele.

"Yeah..." Team JN(P)R and RWBY held back Pyrrha.

"C'mon." Night Raid held back Chelsea.

"Thanks," Ryuoji thanked them.

So they sat down at their corners. Their friends were giving them advice.

"Pyrrha, you're doing great, but don't let that get over your head next time because Chelsea can turn it around into your downfall," Jaune warned his girlfriend.

"I have her in the bag." Pyrrha smiled as she looked at the wounded Chelsea.

"Screw you!" Chelsea hissed back at her. Pyrrha smiled as she took a sip from some water.

"Be careful what you wish for because P-Money will screw you up before the next match is over, ya wuss!" Yang mocked the infuriated, injured Chelsea.

Chelsea sprung out of her stool to attack Pyrrha, but Night Raid held her back.

"NO! Chelsea, DON'T! You mustn't let her provoke you into something you'll regret!" Mine screamed at her friend.

"She's gonna die! She's gonna DIE!" Chelsea kept shouting.

"You'll be dead if you insist on charging at her like a hotheaded bull!" Lubbock yelled at her.

Pyrrha kept smiling.

"Look at her. She's smiling! She's fucking smiling!" Chelsea pointed out.

"Oh yeah?! What are you going to do about it, huh? Come up to her and break her teeth?!" Nora responded to her with her teasing grin.

Leone shoved her back down.

"Sit down." She hissed.

"You'd be wise to listen to your friend and not lose your brain cells for losing your temper and your head, you stupid girl," Weiss half-chided and half-mocked Pyrrha's opponent causing her team and Nora to laugh at her joke.

"And you!" Leone faced Pyrrha and her friends with her teigu activated.

"Shut up over there."

"We will...after Chelsea tastes the floor and her own spit and blood when Pyrrha wipes the floor with her as a her mop," Yang said.

But the next round had already begun and they didn't want to cause a scene.

 **DING!**

Pyrrha was already on the offensive wearing out Chelsea's defenses with her lightning fast, power-packed punches.

"I've got you now!" Pyrrha shouted as she hit Chelsea yet again.

"GAHHKK!" Chelsea screamed as she was hit in the chin.

"Time to end this!" Pyrrha then disappeared from Chelsea's line of sight.

"Huh?" She looked around but she was nowhere to be seen. Pyrrha was below her. She was performing what was called a smash. Where she leaned to the floor, and started to perform an uppercut. But Chelsea quickly reacted. As Pyrrha was going to hit Chelsea to take her down, She used her elbow to block the blow, breaking Pyrrha's hand in the process.

"AAGGH!" Pyrrha grasped her broken hand clutching it try sooth the pain, "Grrr...clever girl." Pyrrha glared at Chelsea hatefully for that. Chelsea then smiled as she barraged Pyrrha now that she was on the receiving end.

"Now who's smiling?!" Chelsea taunted the Spartan back.

"I still am!" Pyrrha kept smiling. She wasn't hurt that much.

"We'll see about that!" Chelsea continued. Chelsea kept barraging Pyrrha with her punches getting more and more destructive. Finally, Chelsea punched Pyrrha in the nose, and blood came from it.

"Ya shouldn't have done that." Pyrrha then uppercuted Chelsea. Then Pyrrha lashed out again this time with a punch to Chelsea's eye that bruised and bled it. Pyrrha then punched Chelsea in the chest so hard it felt like a crater hit her chest. Her saliva and blood poured from her mouth. Chelsea clutched her chest from the immense pain that came from her opponent's attack.

 _'One more...and she's a goner!'_ Pyrrha thought as she then punched Chelsea one more time in the face that had her fall to the mat. Chelsea spit out a bloody tooth from her mouth. She sat down fading in and out of consciousness at her corner. Her arm was leaning on the rope. Chelsea's vision was bloody and blurry with Pyrrha being ghost-like in her perspective.

"No...I can't..." Chelsea fell to the mat unconscious.

Ren came up to Chelsea's unconscious body and started the countdown. But he already knew Chelsea was out cold this time. He called the match.

"Chelsea!" Night Raid jumped into the ring as Pyrrha triumphantly walked back to her friends.

Pyrrha high-fived each Team RWBY, JNPR, CFVY and SSSN as they celebrated her victory. I crossed my arms as I was still pissed off at how the Beacon group taunted Chelsea and Night Raid so badly.

"Alex!" Ryuoji said to him, "You okay, man?"

I didn't answer him.

"Hey! Are listening to me?" Ryuoji asked.

I stormed off.

* * *

 **Later...**

The Beacon group went to Team JNPR's dorm room where everyone was celebrating Pyrrha's victory with pizza and fried chicken.

"Awesome win, Pyrrha!" Nora patted Pyrrha's back.

"Yeah...you're the champ tonight!" Sun cheered for her.

"Not yet..,I've still got a long way to go." Pyrrha chuckled.

"Still you can't deny this is quite the good start P-Money," Yang said smiling.

"It definitely is." Pyrrha smiled back.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Goji helped with 50% of the chapter, yada yada yada.**

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	16. Qualifier: Nora Vs Rio

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Nora Vs. Rio**

 **All the Characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Nora was practicing boxing in the training gym as she was bashing the punching bag furiously with her pink punching gloves.

"Gotta punch hard! Gotta punch hard!" Nora said to herself as she pounded the bag relentlessly with her body glistening with sweat on her arms emphasizing more of her muscles that were bulging with power and energy.

"Nora!" I came into the gym.

"Hey, Alex!" Nora yelled happily at him as she launched a punishing right hook into the bag.

"You know that your fight is coming up, right?" I asked her.

"Of course! That's I wanna do some last-minute training to make sure that I am going to hit that Rio b*** exactly where it hurts her!" Nora replied.

"Well, here's the thing...The audience is here. You should get ready." I advised.

"Right oh! I better not miss the spotlight and disappoint the audience! See ya!" Nora left the training room.

"You'd better win." I said. Nora got into the locker room where her team, the rest of her fellow Beacon Hunters-in-Training, Fairy Tail, and Tales of Xillia were waiting for her.

"Sup guys!" Nora exclaimed excitedly.

"Hope you made good use of that time in the training room because the match is coming soon." Pyrrha remarked.

"Oh, you bet I did!" Nora exclaimed as she put on her fighting clothes.

"Good! Because we like you to teach that Berserk bastard a lesson that can be rammed into her skull big time!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"I'm going to definitely!" Nora went into a changing room so she could change.

"Honestly, if this tournament wasn't exclusively for girl competitors, I would've gone up there and give that Rio a real good thrashing for all the shit that she, Elena, and her group of bitches had put us through for days!" Gajeel growled.

"Same! I would've told that Elena off!" Natsu growled as he clenched his fist.

"I would have kicked all of their asses if it weren't for the fact that we can't exactly use our magic." Erza snarled as she wanted more than just to pummel them into the ground.

"Count me in, Erza. Those Berserk girls ought to be grateful that I haven't unleashed the Four Great Spirits onto them." Milla Maxwell stated irritably.

"I'll give them a message. Don't screw with us!" Nora came out of the room with her fighting clothes on. Nora was wearing a hot pink sports top with her lighting hammer emblem on the center, with hot pink shorts and orange gloves.

"Nice!" Pyrrha complimented Nora.

"Yeah... let's just hope that Rio jackass doesn't resort to cheating as well." Leia Rolando said with suspicion.

"We all know she will. Nora, everyone, be on guard." I warned them.

"I hate it when he says something like that." Weiss shook her head.

"She better not make us do something to her that she'll regret," Ruby said.

"And what do you mean, Weiss?" I asked.

"It just have a feeling that you might jinx the match," Weiss explained.

"I will?" I asked for confirmation.

"Just a gut feeling I have that's all," Weiss answered with a wave of her hand.

"Alright, if you say so." I walked out. Nora also came out with her new gloves on.

"Mecha!" Nora called out.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'll win. Don't you worry." Nora smiled.

Foghorn then announced the names as the match was starting.

"Coming from...Coming from, I say, from Beacon Academy...she's the bubblegum loving, crazy powerful member of Team JNPR, Nora "Sugar Rush" Valkyrie!" Foghorn shouted.

Nora walked out jumping up and down, whooping and hollering out to the crowd around her.

She then flexed her right arm.

The other side of the arena...

"Nora Valkyrie. Hehe...She'll be quick." Rio commented.

Then the anthro cartoon rooster of Looney Tunes announced Rio's name next.

"And here's the, I say, here's the rough and tough gal that'll introduce you to the world of hard knocks in wrestling...Rio Kazama!"

A spotlight shined on Rio. Rio was surrounded by her fellow wrestlers. However, she was wearing the same robe she had on when she fought Sakura for her rematch. She threw it off.

The crowd went wild for her with the men hooting for her and some of the tough and tomboyish girls rooting for her as well.

I scoffed at her as she slowly walked to the ring.

Nora glared at her hatefully while Rio kept that arrogant smile.

"You're dead, Rio. You will fall." Nora growled to herself as she stepped into the ring.

Rio mocked her when she saw the little pinkette, "Well, if it isn't the little gum piece of shit that I need to scrape off of my boot."

"I'll be a pretty hard piece of gum to scrape off, bitch." Nora shot back.

"The harder, the better." Rio cruelly grinned, "Because I am pretty sure that the floor will need an extra tile made out of your bubblegum shit like concrete when I mop it with you."

Nora cracked her head to the side.

"I'd like to see if you can bring me to the floor." Nora hissed.

"It's not an if. It's a promise I intend to keep." Rio cracked her knuckles.

Ren called the two to the center of the ring.

"Alright, girls you know the drill...no hits below the stomach, no pulling of hair, etc." Ren explained the rest thoroughly to his girlfriend and her opponent.

Nora didn't say anything, but Rio did.

"All clear." Nora could tell she was lying.

"Good." Ren replied. "Touch gloves." Ren ordered them.

Rio and Nora put their gloves together.

"You were lying just now. I was sure of it." Nora hissed at Rio who was still smiling.

 **DING!**

Nora gritted her teeth as she got the first punch off. She hit Rio's face with trumendous force.

Rio didn't even flinch from that.

"What?!" Nora exclaimed.

"Like you, I did some preparation at the last minute to ensure my victory here!" Rio unleashed a nasty left hook to Nora and another right hook to her face as well.

"How are you...how did you get so strong?!" Nora shouted. "There's got to be another reason!" She kept her fists up.

"Let's just say I drank a lot of milk to help strengthen my bones to take a lot more punishment than usual." Rio said smugly as she then gut punched Nora harshly and brutally making the pinkette of Team JNPR lose her spit.

But Nora still didn't give up. She punched Rio on her side, and then gave Rio a nasty right hook to her face.

Nora was blasting Rio repeatedly with furious right and left hooks that almost twisted Rio's head and neck around as the pink bomber was infuriated as hell at what the Berserk wrestlers, including this bitch, had done to cause so much grief and problems for many of her friends and competitors, except for their own allies.

And all that she ended up doing was making a bruise on her cheek and chest. Rio stopped Nora's punch as she grabbed her fist shocking Nora. Nora said nothing as Rio gut punched her causing her to stumble backwards.

"Heard you're the second strongest after Yang being the strongest of them all, but it seems like your strength was exaggerated by rumors. Me, on the other hand, don't need rumors to tell you how strong I am." Rio said as she then launched a vicious uppercut to her nose.

 _'Well, even I'll admit that Pyrrha's stronger than me, but I'll keep that in my head.'_ Nora thought as she dodged a few punches.

"Not so hot shit are you, huh?!" Rio taunted her as she cornered Nora.

Nora was now cornered. She leaned on her side and weakly put up her fists to try and block.

"Pathetic." Rio said as she, like a whip, swung her fist into Nora's side.

Nora leaned on her side to ease the pain.

"Nora! Stop her! Get out of there! Do something!" Pyrrha shouted.

"Nope!" Rio swung and dug her right fist into Nora's left side almost rupturing her kidneys.

"Aah!" Nora screamed in agony.

"NORA!" Jaune hollered out to his teammate in fear of what's happening to her. I held some sort of package in my hand.

Nora was getting battered so badly that she was seeing stars in her eyes before Rio launched a devastating punch that delivered a grievous blow to Nora's body and her pride causing her to topple to the floor.

Rio laughed manically as she walked back to her corner taunting the Viking.

"Nora..." I whispered. Ren started the countdown while worried for Nora.

"One..."

"Two..."

"Nora! Come on! Get back up!" Pyrrha shouted.

"You aren't finished with her!" Yang yelled.

"Three..."

I rushed to her side.

"A-A-A-Alex...," Nora barely could get her words out.

"What happened to our goddamn promise?!" I screamed.

"I tried, but somehow...she's too damned strong," Nora said as she struggled to get up.

"Ugh..." I showed her my tiny package. "I was hoping you didn't need this." I pulled out a piece of gum.

"T-That's..." Nora couldn't believe it.

"Eat the gum." I popped it in her mouth.

"Seven..."

"Finish her." I growled as Nora began to eat the gum.

As Nora ate the gum, she felt her power quickly returning to her.

"Oh, that's the good shit!" Nora sprung up. I smiled as she stood ready once again.

"Back for more?" Rio said not seemingly fazed by it as she had no idea what Nora did.

"Oh, you know it, bitch!" Nora then clenched her fists. Then both charged at each other.

Nora got the first hit off again and this time, Rio was injured. Stunned, even.

"WHAT?!" All of the other Berserk female wrestlers screamed in hysterical outrage.

"Kick her ass, Nora! Gooo!" I screamed.

Nora hammered Rio's stomach with rapid punches like a gatling gun as she was energized to beat the crap out of Rio.

She flashed back to when she was training right before the fight.

'Gotta punch hard, Gotta punch hard!'

"Gotta punch hard, Gotta punch hard!" Nora repeated. Rio on the other hand was getting destroyed literally!

"Rio! Come on! You can take this bastard down!" Sakura cheered on her fellow rival.

"You need to take her down for us! We need to keep our reputation!" Moe shouted.

"Oh hell no!" Yang gave a thumb down to them.

"This is for all the crap you've pulled!" I shouted over to them.

Rio was cornered by Nora as she wailed on to her with vicious punches that remodeled her face seriously bad.

But luckily for her, the bell rang, and Nora stopped her rampage.

 **DING!**

"This isn't over, Rio." Nora declared.

"Argh..." Rio gritted her teeth. Her mouth was dripping blood.

"Rio! Are you okay?!" Sakura rushed to her aid.

"That...that little..." Rio fell backwards. Nora sat down at her corner.

"Great comeback, Nora!" Ruby patted her back.

"Thanks to Mecha, I would be a goner!" Nora took a sip of water.

"What did he give you exactly?" Blake asked her.

"Gum." I answered.

"Just like when...she fought Pyrrha!" Blake remembered.

"Bingo." Nora confirmed.

"I couldn't see you get destroyed by Rio. I had to help you." I explained.

"Isn't that cheating?" Ryuoji asked.

"It may be. But after seeing what they did to so many others, I couldn't let it happen again." I explained my reasons.

"Yeah." Ryuoji can't help but agree with his reasoning.

"I mean...look at what they did to Aria..." I hissed, still mad about what happened to her.

"Yeah, but still don't lose focus here," Ren advised him.

"Right." Nora rested while she could. Meanwhile, on the Berserk side of the ring, to say Rio is infuriated is a huge understatement.

"I am going to tear our her intestines and STRANGLE her with them!" Rio screamed.

"Calm down, Rio! Calm down! You were too cocky about the bone enhancer you used." Kurea scolded her.

"She's going to die! She's going to DIE!" Rio shouted.

I heard about what Kurea just said about Rio's bone enhancer. "Hmm..."

"Rio!" Elena slapped her on the face, "Snap out of it!"

"Ugh..." Rio held her cheek.

"Think instead of charging at her head on like a bull." Moe advised her.

"I..," Rio was still very pissed off.

"Try to fool into thinking she has the upper hand and only then surprise her." Sakura said.

"Yeah...yeah..." Rio agreed.

"And before the round starts, better have a drink of water," Elena handed Rio a bottle of water for her to drink from.

She drank it down.

"Thanks." Rio said.

 **DING!**

Both stood up. Rio was much weaker.

Nora sprung from her corner and trapped Rio in hers.

"Oh no...," Sakura paled with her face losing color.

"This is revenge for what happened last round!" Nora shouted as she uppercutted Rio, causing her head to spike upwards.

"GAHHKK!" Rio grunted in pain as she was so dazed that all she could see were stars and fuzzy vague objects in the distance.

She did her best to keep her fists up, but ultimately failed. Now, Nora was going to finish with one more uppercut. She got under Rio's vision.

"This. Is. For. EVERYONE!" Nora then launched into the air with a fierce uppercut that sent Rio flying in the air.

"YEEESSSS!" I screamed as I jumped in the air.

Rio landed out of the ring and crashed into her teammates.

"Well, that called it!" I exclaimed.

Ren didn't need to do the countdown seeing Rio was already knocked out cold.

"The winner by knockout is...Nora Valkyrie!" Foghorn announced.

I was the first to sprint to her and give her a hug which angered Aileen.

"Thank you...Thank you..." I whispered into her ear.

"Meeecchhaaaa...!" Aileen said with her eyes being shadowed by her hair.

"Sorry, but you haven't had your match yet. When you take down Elena, I'll make sure your reward is 10 times better!" I replied.

"Thanks, Alex." Aileen gave him a kissing peck on to his cheek.

"It'll be great." I smiled as I let go of Nora.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Sakura and the other Berserk members vaulted themselves into the ring, with the exception of Rio.

"Okay, what's your beef?! Nora won fair and square!" Coco yelled.

"And plus, I overheard you with Rio having some sort of BONE ENHANCEMENT!" I added.

"Oh, did she now?" Nora asked.

"Oops," Kurea sheepishly admitted with her own teammates glaring at her.

"You fucking cheaters!" Yang gritted her teeth as she clenched her fist.

"We'd better make a run for it!" Elena was the first to escape as she ran out of the arena.

"Oh no you don't!" I chased after her.

* * *

 **Note:**

 **Goji helped, yeah, you know already.**

 **Review, Fave, and Follow!**


	17. Qualifier: Mikasa Vs Annie

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Mikasa Vs. Annie**

 **All of the characters here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

 **(And it's finally time to see my personal favorite fight of the Qualifiers!)**

* * *

Mikasa Ackerman was reading one of the novels in Beacon's library to pass the time before tomorrow for her match when she heard footsteps coming her way.

 _'I swear, if it's Annie...'_ Mikasa thought as she closed her book and looked in the direction towards she heard the footsteps. But to her relief and surprise, it was Blake Belladonna with the Ninja of Love book in her hands.

"Blake? Er,.." Mikasa stood up and bowed in respect.

"There's...no need for that." Blake waved her hand in response to Mikasa's bow.

"So...what are you doing here?" Mikasa asked her curiously.

"Oh, just come to read my book." Blake sat down in one of the chairs and opened Ninjas of Love to read for the...200'th time?

"You're not the only one. I needed to clear my mind on some things." Mikasa added as she began to read her book.

"Don't we all?" Alice Marigold from Team ALCE as she happened to be reading Alice from Wonderland in the table next to Blake and Mikasa's.

"Oh yeah. Totally." I added as I appeared nearby Alice, holding in hand an Attack on Titan manga issue.

"Alice? Mecha? How are all of you doing?" Blake asked both of them.

"I'm doing well." Alice responded as she continued to read.

"Same. A little anxious for the match tomorrow." I added onto Alice's statement. "This was the one I was looking forward to for a while. I mean...Annie Vs. Mikasa. It will be a spectacle. It will definitely go to a knockout in the third round. I just know it." I started smiling with glee after finishing my sentence.

"The match that I am going to put that two-faced bitch a lesson she will never forget for the rest of her life," Mikasa said coldly in regard to her former teammate.

"Remind me again, how ripped are you?" I smiled.

"Mecha. Come on." Blake stopped me.

"Alright, fine. She's just so fit it's hard to not see her upper torso." I said, showing a weird side of me.

"I don't see what's the big deal about that," Mikasa said offhandedly.

"You don't?" I questioned.

"Nope." Mikasa replied.

"Huh. Alright then. Good to know." I mentioned as I went back to reading my manga.

"By the way...what was all that shaking outside?" Mikasa asked Alice.

"What shaking?" Blake, Alice and I asked in unison.

"I felt the ground shake like something big just stomped about." Mikasa pointed out.

"Oh...um...that was all me," Alice said nervously.

"It was? Well, then again, you are a big girl." Mikasa remarked as she noticed Alice's 7'0" tall structure.

"Mmm-hmm...my Semblance makes me grow into a beautiful giantess. That's why I have to practice outside of the school sometimes," Alice explained.

"Really? Interesting." Mikasa took note of it and went back to reading.

"Pretty social, am I right?" Blake nudged my shoulder.

"She's more of the strong but silent type. Except if Eren is threatened. Then she becomes a monster." I warned them.

"You don't mean that literally, do you?" Blake said.

"No. But Eren can. He can turn into a Titan at will." I said. Blake then eyeballed the Titan like monster on the cover of the manga.

"Wow...it seems similar to my Semblance, but...more violent and scarier," Alice looked spooked by the Titan on the manga cover.

"Yep. If Mikasa was one...hoo boy...she'd wipe out all the Titans in moments." I commented in Mikasa's direction.

"I'm not that powerful." Mikasa remarked back to me.

"But you're humanitiy's...second strongest behind Captain Levi. You are pretty freaking amazing." I complimented the black haired badass.

"That's not much to be proud of, or to boast about, Mecha." Mikasa closed her eyes.

"What?! Why not?" I protested.

"Because none of that matters when you have monsters deal with and the only thing that matters is that you have to have friends and that they are the ones that you can depend on. Being strongest or second means nothing if all you end up is being a dead man." Mikasa responded seriously with experience edged into her voice.

"Damn. You're serious." I trailed off and looked away.

"Being on constant guard against the Titans certainly did that for me and for...a lot of us," Mikasa stated.

"Understandable, but you need to lighten up a little." Blake recommended.

"Understood, Blake." Mikasa spoke back like a soldier.

"Good. You'll want it." Blake added.

Mikasa nodded before she turned her attention to Alice.

"You said that your Semblance is turning into a powerful giantess, am I right?" Mikasa asked the orange-yellow blonde Huntress.

"Yeah...what about it?" Alice questioned Mikasa's motives.

"I am just wondering if I can see it in action myself, or even...test it out in a sparring match against you," Mikasa rubbed her chin.

"Why my giant form?" Alice asked sheepishly.

"Because Annie has terrorized my people and the town in her Titan form before. I am interested in seeing if you have the power to best her in a battle of giantesses outside the tournament." Mikasa replied.

"Wha?! Why...?" Alice was flabbergasted as she didn't want to beat Annie.

"No. She can't. Annie is WAAAAY out of her league." I shot that idea down.

"Good point. Still, I am curious to battle you myself just to get a good sense of your power, Alice." Mikasa said.

"Not a good idea. She's more brains then brawn." I advised against it. "I recommend Yang Xiao Long."

"Why don't I battle...both of them?" Mikasa suggested with a daredevil smile on her face.

"Oh, no. You are getting WAY too overconfident." I warned her.

"Maybe...or maybe not," Mikasa said.

*Sigh* "Mikasa... can you just come with me into the hall?" I asked I stood up, slamming my Manga down on the table, and as I walked past the three women, they all noticed I was gripping my Katana.

"What's he going to do?" Alice wondered.

"He must be serious." Blake added as she began to speak in a whisper tone. Mikasa said nothing as she knew what was on Mecha's mind right now.

She got up and followed me into the hall. When I stopped and faced her, I asked her,

"What the hell are you thinking? You can't fight them both! What do you plan on doing, grabbing your blades and ODM gear and taking them on like that?" I pressed Mikasa.

"It is not me you should be worried about, Mecha." Mikasa said.

"Who should I be worried about then?" I pressed Mikasa in a serious tone as I wasn't kidding around.

"Maybe you ought to be worried for Alice and Yang, seeing that they're just kids like you implicated when you said that Annie is way out of Alice's league," Mikasa pointed out with her hands placed on her hips.

"Says the girl who couldn't even kill Annie when you thought Eren died." I leaned forward and taunted her with,

"Good effort."

"And besides, Yang would whup your butt any day in a fist fight." I hissed.

"How do you know, Mecha? Huh?" Mikasa was right into Mecha's face, "How would you assume? How can you? When she and Alice haven't even fought with the likes of me yet? I can run circles around you or even around the circles of the faculty here, or any of the "better" students around here without breaking a sweat?" Mikasa taunted him back unfazed by his threat.

"You can't do shit without your ODM gear. Once it's gone, you're dead. You're a fighter, don't get me wrong. But...your fall under the same category as Yang Xiao Long: you're not a smart fighter sometimes." I said back to her.

"This is not smart, or being intelligent. This is about experience and wisdom. I have more years of wisdom and experience facing the stuff of nightmares and terrible, horrendous stuff that no man...no teenager should ever have to experience. Many years of having to adapt and claw my way through insurmountable odds with or without my teammates!" Mikasa replied.

I snickered.

"Please. You and the others have just as much skill and experience you have. You just learn quicker. Don't give me that "I'm better than everyone else" bullshit."

"I am not saying what you just said. Don't you put words into my mouth when you know damned well that I didn't." Mikasa said seriously with a fiercer glare now.

"Alright, fine." I backed off a little bit. "But you still won't beat them both." I said with a smirk.

"We will see about that." Mikasa simply responded that.

"You're NOT fighting them." I disagreed with Mikasa.

"Maybe not now. But I will once I am done with Annie," Mikasa said coldly as she just walked away with her back turned to Mecha. I snatched her scarf off her neck. And the one thing you can't do with Mikasa...is touch that scarf.

"Don't you walk away from me." I hissed in her direction.

Mikasa looked at him with murder in her eyes towards him and suddenly she just threw into a huge bookshelf causing books to pile onto him and then the entire bookshelf to land onto him.

"Argh..." I pushed the bookshelf off and tackled her to the ground. Only for Mikasa to kick him harshly in the throat with her knee causing him to almost have his voice box broken and then he was kicked viciously in the chin by Mikasa knocking him out cold with his chin and mouth bleeding from the harsh force of the kick.

But I opened my eyes and got back up, in no mood to fight.

"Uh...*cough* uh..." I weakly said as I took deep breaths. Mikasa grabbed her red scarf on the floor and wrapped it around her neck like before.

"It's not often you get into a hissy fit, Mikasa." A familiar voice called behind them.

It was Annie Leionheart, on cue.

'Perfect timing.' I thought to myself. Mikasa only looked at Annie at the corner of her eye.

"What? Cat got your tongue?" Annie taunted her again.

"Grrr..." Mikasa started to growl. Then, Mikasa charged at Annie.

"WAIT, STOP!" Goji came running into the library with Yang, Tifa, Tina, Erza, Pyrrha, Nora, Leone, Penny, and Mila coming in with Goji coming in between Annie and Mikasa while the stronger women restrained both of them apart from each other.

I crossed my arms and waited for them to calm down.

"When did you guys get here?" Blake questioned them as she approached the scene with Alice.

"About that...it started out with Mikasa leaving from her room. At first, I thought nothing about it, but when Annie left a few minutes later afterwards, I started to get worried and suspicious of Annie. By then she was the last one to leave. So when I secretly went into her room, I found a secret note along with a picture of Mikasa in her group photo marked with a big fat 'X' on her face by a red marker. The note was more disturbing, however, as it was apparently a memo to herself that she wanted to finish or weaken Mikasa off before the match!" Goji explained with trepidation and fear in his expression.

"That...does kinda sound like Annie." I spoke fluently again.

"How is your voice repaired?" Mikasa turned to face me.

"Tifa tossed me a potion." I pointed to her and winked at her as a sign of thanks.

"Anyway, Annie wants to just take her out right now?" I got back to the subject at hand.

"That's why we're trying to stop her! Whadd'ya think?!" Tina asked rhetorically.

"I wasn't asking why you came here. I was just getting some clarity." I threw my arms up in the air.

"Now you got your clarity, we're going to separate these two right now!" Yang roared as she and the others went to work with separating Annie and Mikasa from unleashing blows against each other.

Mikasa and Annie said nothing as they were seperated from each other before a real fight could start.

* * *

Next night at the day of the tournament match...

Mikasa was in her side of the gymnasium with Eren and Armin by her side.

"You okay, Mikasa-senpai?" a concerned Eren asked her.

Mikasa didn't answer Eren's hails. She just looked at her gloved hand.

"Mikasa. Mikasa...," Armin tried to get her attention.

Mikasa gripped her glove hard. She stood up, showing off her six pack abs and strong muscles. She had a white sports bra on with purple shorts that opened up a little near the ends. Her gloves were a black color and she had gray boots that laced up to her legs. She also had a silky black robe on.

"What is it?" Mikasa said emotionlessly.

"Um...look, we hate Annie and all, but can you NOT go overboard with this, Mikasa?" Eren requested of his longtime childhood friend.

"Overboard doesn't even exist in my vocabulary." Mikasa responded.

"It doesn't?! Mikasa, you're the one who went crazy after you thought I died! When I "died," you went on a rampage, wasting your gas and almost dying by a Titan!" Eren started to get furious at her, walking up to her as if he was Mikasa's parent.

"Tch...you didn't have to bring that up...," Mikasa averted her head away after remembering the painful day.

"Still, you went completely haywire for those few minutes! You aren't thinking this through!" Eren started scolding Mikasa.

"I am. And that is about how to take Annie down...once and for all," Mikasa's eyes gleamed with a deadly shine. Eren looked at his other best friend, Armin with a slight worry for Mikasa's well being.

"She's not listening...," Armin shook his head.

"I hope she's going to win, but I seriously think she's in over her head right now." Eren replied as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Going over my head? Want me to drop a dumbbell on top of your head?" Mikasa asked jokingly.

"No, No..." Eren shook his head in response.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Annie was sitting alone in her side of the gymnasium. Annie only pondered all the possibilities that would end up happening. After all, that was her last chance to handle Mikasa before having to fight her in the ring. Direct combat was guaranteed. Sure, that was the point of the tournament, but in Annie's mind Mikasa was the only real threat.

"If she was out of the picture or was guaranteed a loss, the rest of these girls should be easy to defeat..." She sighed, but she was hardly sad. All that meant was that she'd have to make sure Mikasa would never put on a pair of gloves again by cleaner methods. Annie stood up and looked at a mirror next to the door. She looked at her attire: A green sports bra and pink trunks as well as black boxing gloves. She had a dark green silky robe to wear as well, and she had a pair of green boots that laced to her legs.

She smiled at her own reflection; not in admiration of her own appearance (well, a little bit because of that), but because she really could picture herself winning it all and leaving Mikasa a bleeding mess.

"There's no point in daydreaming like this, though." she thought to herself. "Focus. It's just this one match. It's just Mikasa. It's just this one match. It's just Mikasa..." That mantra played in her head over and over as she did some light shadowboxing to pump herself up pre-match.

Mikasa's door opened first. The announcer for the fighters called out Mikasa to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing tonight's fighters...in the blue corner, hailing from Wall Maria, weighing in at 150 pounds, she's the best of the best, the cadets fear her, the Titans fear her...you ALL fear her...Mikasa..."Beast" AAAACCCKKERRMANN!"

Mikasa smiled as she started to jump up and down to hype herself up. She slowly made her way towards the ring with Eren and Armin trailing her. In the stands were the rabid 104 Cadet Corps, cheering their respective girl on. Half was chanting Mikasa's name, while the other half was Annie.

"Aaaand in the red corner, from Wall Sheena, weighing in at 119 pounds: she's the brave lone wolf who's got the strength of a tiger, the cold, collected, calculated killer: ANNIE "THE ASSASSIN" LEONHARRRRRRRRRDDDDDDTTTTTTTTT!" Annie tried to keep herself as stoic as she could, but the fact that there were people cheering and chanting for her just as loudly as Mikasa meant that even she was getting into the mood. She'd make sure she'd get all of the cadets cheering for her, one way or the other.

"Kick her ass, Mikasa! Take her down!" Yang cheered out to Mikasa. Mikasa responded to Yang's cheers with silence. Mikasa entered into the ring, with Annie following in afterwards. The two soldiers met at the center of the ring, and the referee explained the rules to them. He specifically eyed Annie a few times as he explained; had he heard about yesterday, she wondered? Regardless, the two nodded in understanding at the guidelines.

"You know the rules. No low blows, no kicks, no elbows, just a clean, fair fight. The bell can't save you if you are knocked down. However, the three knockdown rule stands. If you are knocked down three times in the same round, your opponent wins by Technical Knockout. After the third round, we go to the scorecards by the judges. When your opponent goes down, you go to a neutral corner and don't go out of there until I say so. Any questions? No? Good. Touch gloves." The ref demanded. They did so, but it was less of a touch and more of a slam, as if they were trying to box each other's knuckles before they even got the chance to fight.

"May the better woman win," Mikasa offered.

"Thanks, I will." Annie said, a condescending smirk growing on her face. Mikasa's rage bubbled, but she had to wait just a few more moments before the match started to unleash it as the two were dismissed to their corners.

As Mikasa returned to her corner, Eren requested,

"Mikasa...be careful." He warned her.

"I will, Eren." Mikasa snapped back at Eren as she was anxious to get this over with.

Annie stood alone in her corner. She had no one trying to hold her back, no one getting in her way: just how she liked it.

"Yeah, I can do this. She's not going to last long at all." Annie said to motivate herself one last time. Annie clenched her fists inside her gloved hands as she put her fists up and got into her Muay Thai stance. This was going to be a tough one for Annie, however, because this would be a fight where she couldn't use her feet, like how her stance and style recommends. But it's the only fighting style she knows, so she has to use it.

Mikasa, on the contrary, put her fists up just like a normal boxer. She doesn't have any specific special style, but she was still good with her fists. Now, all that was left...

Was to await the bell.

A few seconds of silence, and then:

 **DING!**

The moment the two heard it, they went at each other with zero hesitation. The first few hits ended up trading, but it was Annie who raised her guard and went on the defensive against a clearly pissed Mikasa. She waited for an opening, but she wasn't sure if she was going to even get one with how fast the Titan-Slayer swung. Mikasa kept on the offensive so that way Annie couldn't turn the tables. Mikasa began by stepping in with a left hook to the cheek that, while blocked, allowed Mikasa to continue with a blow to the "assassin's" stomach.

"Oof..." Annie spit out the first drop of saliva in the bout, dropping it onto the mat. She didn't let it bother her, though, as Annie kept her defense up. MIkasa was just wailing away at Annie, who was tanking it all. Eventually, Mikasa got Annie backed into the corner. Which left her out of options: desperate to stop Mikasa before anything got out of hand, she shot her right fist up to make a sloppy uppercut.

Mikasa actually took the hit, her head shooting upwards and saliva and sweat following it, flying off Mikasa's jet black hair. Her follow-up lefts were swift, the black leather bouncing on and off Mikasa's face as she slowly walked the girl back from out of the corner.

 _'There we go...That's it!'_ Annie gave a devilish smile as she also continued her assault with a right hook after Mikasa dropped her guard following Annie's left jabs and straights.

"No, Mikasa! Fight back!" Eren shouted from her corner. The words seemed to get through, as she started making an attempt to actually swing at Annie now, albeit just as unrefined as the blonde-haired girl's earlier uppercut. Annie's superior defenses pulled through, however, as she blocked Mikasa's attacked effortlessly, moving her feet around as well. She seemed to show no signs of stopping or slowing down.

"Pathetic!" Annie shouted. At this rate, she figured she might end up killing Mikasa in the ring. Not like that was going to stop her, as she smiled even more when she spotted red from the corner of her eye.

Despite the stinging pain as Annie sent rippling shocks into her stomach, Mikasa kept reminding herself: ' _I'm not losing to HER of all people!'_ This caused Mikasa to recall all the horrible times she caused the humans and the survey corps because of her. And because of that, Mikasa began to fight the pain, trying to get more adrenaline into her body. When it did...She went nuts.

Mikasa pushed Annie back and charged her with her head down, ducking under Annie's retaliating left and right jab. Mikasa went in for a right uppercut that was going for Annie's chin and was going to hopefully knock down Annie. But Annie stopped her by actually using her leg to knee Mikasa in the face. Mikasa spit out a bit of crimson blood and saliva as she leaned to the right and stumbled backwards. The referee got in-between the two to call a foul on Annie's part. Eren was enraged by this and vaulted over the ropes in the ring to argue with the referee over not getting a more serious punishment.

"What the hell?! That was a knee! She should be disqualified!" Eren then was shouting back and forth with the referee while Annie and Mikasa stared each other down from a distance. One was thriving and doing well...while the other was in pain, needing help. Regardless of Eren's words, the referee was adamant about letting Annie continue. The boy clenched his fist...and walked away back to his corner.

"That just gives you a better reason to win, Mikasa!" he shouted. "Make her PAY!"

The referee called them forward, and despite her injuries, Mikasa felt more pumped up than ever. And with a down-the-middle handmotion, the two were called back into action. This time, Mikasa was actually able to dodge Annie's incoming assault, a drawback of her dirty attack. A drawn back right cross nearly shattered the loner's jaw, and the left into her chest made her gasp loudly as her eyes widened. Mikasa was full of confidence now, being able to dodge around Annie's punches with consistency. Annie, on the other hand, felt like her pride itself was being taken from her as Mikasa was now turning the tables and making her look like a fool. Annie kept trying, but her energy wore thin. As she threw her last hook, her body lowered from exhaustion.

"You bitch!" she said under a rushed breath.

Mikasa had an apt response: ducking down and coming up with a fury-filled uppercut to her weakened jaw. Annie's guard had dropped. Her leg was now straight with the other. She was stunned.

"NOW! GOOOO!" Eren and Armin screamed in unison. This gave Mikasa the green light as she unleashed her most powerful hooks, straights, and uppercuts to both Annie's body and midsection; One hook made Annie stumble backwards and erupt with blood from her mouth. Her chest already had multiple light bruises. With every punch Mikasa landed, she felt a little farther from actually being able to knock Annie down. She just took it all, getting more bloody and more bruised. She stumbled around, with a glossy and spaced look, but that didn't matter if she wasn't on the canvas.

With one more straight that busted Annie's nose, Mikasa leaned back-no, took a full step or two-and went for a haymaker that literally had her entire body put into it. Her right glove came crashing into Annie's already battered face, and she nearly fell herself throwing it. Annie crashed onto the mat, laying still in a tiny pool of her own blood.

Eren and Armin screamed "YEAH!" and pumped their fists into the air, more than ecstatic to see that their friend was winning.

"1, 2-hey, get to a corner!" The ref said to Mikasa. Mikasa stared intently at her fallen rival for a few moments, before her train of thought was interrupted with another loud "Get into a CORNER!" Snapping out of her trance, Mikasa stepped backwards and obliged.

"3...4...5..." Annie seemed to be out. The blood on the canvas and the unmoving body didn't really scream "mildly winded". But, all of a sudden, Annie heard a feint,

'Stand your ground! Stand your ground! Even if the whole world stands against you!'

Annie's father's words echoed into her mind. She woke up, and somehow sprung to her feet almost immediately. The crowd lost their minds and responding with wild cheering. Erin and Armin's jaws nearly dropped, Armin only barely releasing a "...what...how did...?"

Mikasa shook her head in disbelief. A part of her knew this wouldn't end so easily, another part didn't want it to, and the final part was sweating bullets at the idea of this fight lasting any longer. Regardless, she walked forward.

"Are...are you alright? Do you want to continue?" the referee asked, in disbelief along with everyone else.

"Absolutely."

"And you're su-"

"I'm sure, goddamn it!" she barked back before he could finish. Well, that response didn't leave him a lot of room to argue. Once again standing right between the two, he called out "Fight!" and let them get right back at tearing each other apart. Mikasa returned to pounding away at Annie as she forced the latter to retreat to a corner to block everything Mikasa was throwing at her. Why? Because there was only 10 seconds left in the first round and she wanted to end this quickly. ...And Annie landed one more uppercut.

After Annie's final strike, Mikasa backed off, dropping her guard because she was tired. Her body was glistening with sweat all over and so was Annie's. Both honestly wanted to wait until the bell rang so they could rest.

And that they did.

 **DING!**

Mikasa and Annie eyed the other down before turning away and walking to their corners to rest up. Annie's confidence was only slightly shaken, but she internally acknowledged that Mikasa really wasn't messing around. As long as she didn't piss her off again, she'd be fine...but at the same time, the temptation to taunt her was overwhelming.

"Maybe I can have my cake and eat it too..." she thought to herself, formulating her strategy for the second round. Annie searched for some water to drink around her corner since she came in alone. She didn't mind it, either. In fact, she almost welcomed it. She was always a lone wolf. As Annie drank her water, she tried to remember any weak spots on Mikasa's defense.

"She's reckless when she gets mad. Powerful, but reckless. If I can focus more on dodging and countering while she's trying to go all out and kill me, I should able to knock her out relatively easily; even more so if she wears herself out." Finishing her drink of water, she met eyes with Mikasa once again...and trying to set her off, gave her the smuggest expression she could, hoping she could see it while chatting with her two little friends in the opposite corner. Meanwhile, Mikasa was staring Annie down in return; With the 20-30 feet gap separating the former cadets.

"Mikasa...how are you feeling..?" A concerned Eren asked.

"A little exhausted. Annie can really move around. It's a little difficult to keep up, not going to lie...but I need to." Mikasa threw away her doubts and continued to rest up.

"You CAN keep up." said Armin, reassuringly. "Your best moment in that round was catching her off guard. As much as I hate to admit it, Annie's probably got you read like a book. You need to keep surprising her."

"Understood." Mikasa replied, nodding.

"You've withstood way worse, Mikasa!" Eren chimed in. "I have faith you can outlast Annie in this fight. don't give in just yet!" Mikasa wasn't too sold on the idea, though. And she needed a little bit more clarity.

"How do I surprise her, though?" She asked.

"Ideally, feinting her a few times might help. If she's relying on her knowledge of you to fight, then switching up your punch or your shot location at the last moment should result in a lot more landed strikes." Armin explained to the raven haired soldier.

"Alright. I got it." Mikasa nodded up and down, and Eren put Mikasa's mouthpiece in.

Annie stood up, firm, and got back into her stance with her mouthpiece in as well. Mikasa stood up in response, and the two awaited the bell once again.

 **DING!**

"Come on!" Annie taunted, throwing the starting shots right at Mikasa's injured chest and head; this time, the raven-haired soldier blocked and moved, looking at Mikasa's cocky stare and watching her gloves two times as closely.

Now, with Annie's lightning sharp reflexes, she could make out Mikasa's fists coming before they even began to move. Annie could see the telegraph of Mikasa's right hook;

Stepped backwards.

Mikasa's one-two;

Ducked underneath.

Mikasa's uppercuts;

Moved to the side.

Nothing was working. MIkasa started getting more desperate within the thirty seconds they've been boxing in the second round. Annie even started snickering as Mikasa couldn't land a hit.

"Honestly, this is even more pathetic than the last round!" she said, before grazing Mikasa's head with a hook. Left with no options, Mikasa stepped in with her right. Seeing it coming, Annie responded with a well-aimed straight-

 ***WHAP!***

And she did land it, but Mikasa's heavy left also went right in her stomach.

Mikasa ached, and she felt a little dazed, but she steeled herself and started going for jabs.

 _'WHAT?! That was a perfect shot! How did she..?!'_ Annie kept her guard up, but Mikasa could tell Annie was freaking out. It was rare for Annie to show weakness or worry, but when she did, it was easy to notice. Mikasa smiled as if she showed no pain, but inside, it really was a struggle to keep going. Mikasa dropped low and charged her right arm back. She was going for an uppercut. Annie was able to dodge it, and instead of her previous confident expressions, threw a cross with a look of intensity. Mikasa dodged this in kind, and went right back to jabbing Annie: with the now-added benefit of forcing her backwards.

"SHIT!" Annie's fear increased. The second she even moved her arm, Mikasa had her number: sneaking in a quick shot to the stomach before going right back up and keeping Annie locked down. Annie was getting walked back farther and farther, with little room for a counter punch or a chance to dodge. Just when she thought she had a few more inches left to walk—her back touched the rope. Left with little choice, the only thing she could do was cock back her arm and awkwardly aim a haymaker towards Mikasa's stomach, hoping for the best. However, Mikasa dodged her punch and immediately landed a haymaker punch right between her eyes. Annie saw no choice but to lean against the ropes to evade the incoming punch. From that position she escaped from the ropes and landed a right hook into Mikasa's Jaw line sending her to the ropes. Mikasa put up her guard to the best of her abilities, so that way she could defend against Annie's killer attack style. But thanks to earlier, she had no problem defending. Annie was mainly going for her face, but occasionally switched it up. Mikasa then shoved Annie away so she could get some leeway for a few seconds to move around. She found herself narrowly weaving around Annie's strikes, and right when she was just low enough, she did two quick shots-one to the edge of Annie's abdomen, and another to her lower ribcage.

"AAGH!" Annie grunted forcing her to cover her ribcage as she backed off. Seeing her opponent cover her stomach, Mikasa struck the smaller blonde girl in the temple with an overhand right. After Mikasa leading the round for so long, Annie began to get a little infuriated, but she didn't show it on the outside. She did on the inside.

 _'That little piece of shit is making a fool of me! I swear...she'll rue this day for the rest of her goddamn LIFE!'_ Annie gripped her fists inside her hand even harder than before and backed away.

This made Mikasa a little cautious of her, since Annie wouldn't do this. Staring intensely into Mikasa's eyes, Annie starting coming forward. Not in a dash, or with guard up, just an angry march. Mikasa felt herself slowly moving from side to side in preparation for whatever's coming. Then Annie was the first to move as she went to lash out with a right hook to her side. Mikasa raised her guard and the punch thumped into her guard. Annie wasn't going to stop by her guard. She kept pumping pressure to it with very right jabs. She kept a tight stance, and made sure she was balance in her attack. Mikasa noticed a small gap in Annie's defense with her right jabs; Her cheek was wide open when she attacked, making it a perfect time to counter and retaliate.

Annie went in for one more, but this time, Mikasa used her arm to stop it, and then followed up with a right hook headed straight to Annie's cheek. Annie spit out blood in response.

"Wanna go for more, bitch?" Mikasa asked her coldly.

Annie spit for a second, before shouting "FUCK YOU!" and tossing an uppercut aimed for Mikasa's head. Once again, she was stopped dead in her tracks with a series of hooks to her jaw, releasing even more blood and heavily blurring her vision. Mikasa stood her ground despite the punches to her Jaw and swung a powerful hook to Annie's Jaw. Annie's head spun nearly off of her neck sheer force of the punch...Mikasa followed up with another hook that nearly decapitated Annie. Annie world was rocked. Her vision was blurry, but her legs didn't turn to jelly. They didn't grow weak. Nothing was going to stop her. She wanted to win.

' _I_ _must win! I must win! I must win!'_ Rattle in her head, as she regain her footing and fired back with her set of power pack left and right hooks. This time aiming for the body as she ducked her head down. Annie was riding off the want to knock out her opponent. She wanted to win, even if it killed her. She didn't want to lose.

"I will fucking kill you!" She barks to Mikasa.

Mikasa motioned her hand to urge Annie to do so, "Bring it on."

Mikasa and Annie's eyes were both consumed now with bloodlust. They charged each other, both ready to pound the other.

 **DING!**

At the last possible moment, Annie and Mikasa stopped their gloves right before bringing the pain. They just stood there, breathing heavily and glaring into each other's eyes. They walked back to their respective corners.

Mikasa sat firmly in her stool.

"I'm glad you're okay, Mikasa. Things got intense out there..." Eren began to talk, before noticing that Mikasa was just staring deeply into the floor. "...um, Mikasa? Is everything okay?"

"Judging by what those two were yelling at each other out there, I'll guess not," Armin replied. "I know you've reached a boiling point, but you need to focus that into logical decisions. If you do ONE crazy thing out there, it's over."

Annie sat in her stool accepting that her opponent did have the edge in speed and power but she still had a plan to bait the clearly enraged Mikasa to make a mistake and make her pay for it. Annie drank some water. It was difficult with boxing gloves, but she manage. She knew that mistake was coming. She did take note that her opponent was tough like her. Though, she had a feeling her opponent would be folding this round. With three rounds of boxing things are able to go very fast.

"All I need is one wide punch and it's over for her." She leans back taking deep breath as she does her best to recover what little stamina she wishes to regain back.

Meanwhile, Mikasa was still looking at the floor, her mouth slowly dripping blood onto the mat right in-between her feet. She had a blank stare and no one could understand what she was thinking.

 _'Annie...this is it. The last round... You're done for...'_ Mikasa thought as she took a deep breath. And so, both assuming that they were going to send the other to the floor for good, they stood up at the second they heard:

 ***DING!***

They were circling each other, but they were incredibly close. Neither girl trusted the other, even at point black. Shots from this distance were going to hurt even more than they did before, on account of previous injuries.

"You think Mikasa's going to be okay this time?" Nora asked her teammates from Team JNPR and their friends from Team RWBY out of concern for Mikasa's mental state,

Pyrrha shrugged, "I definitely didn't like the expression that she had on her face. It looks like she's going into a kill or be killed situation."

Annie was going to be careful. She threw propping right jabs to Misaka to see how she would act. Mikasa blocks them and keeps her feet moving. She wasn't going go for the homerun shots yet.

"Come on you piece of shit! Quit blocking!" Annie barks at her hoping that would make her freak out. Mikasa was unphased by Annie's threats as she kept up her footwork and blocking. Annie switched it up by using some quick left and right hooks, but Mikasa dodged them with grace.

"That's it, Mikasa! Wear her down!" Armin screamed from Mikasa's corner. Mikasa once again went to work on Annie's upper-midsection, launching two straights that connected. Annie, however, gritted her teeth, and in an unexpected twist:

 ***WHAM***

She nailed Mikasa right in the eye. Mikasa panicked, closing up and preparing for Annie's inevitable offensive rush.

Annie grins evilly. She goes to throw two right hooks to the body looking to work that body over before going for the finishing blow. She press her advantage, as she wasn't going to let Mikasa off the hook.

"AH!" Mikasa gets push back on her heels as Annie's bodyshots lands. She tries to counter again with a left hook to the to the chin, but this time, Annie ducks and digs in a right uppercut to the belly looking to stun her. Mikasa was on high alert, and tightened herself as hard as she could to tank it. Considering that she wasn't exactly in the best of health, though, this really only half-worked. She felt herself about to crumple, and used the power she had to once again punish Annie's ribs with a heavy straight. Annie got stopped in her tracks with that punishing right straight to the ribs. It staggered her greatly. From high to low, Annie backs off covering up. Mikasa visually hurt her foe now. She wasn't going to let her rest as she wildly charged in throwing hooks to the body like a manic. Looking to the finish the fight here and there. She was throwing caution to the wind and just neglected defense. Annie covering up as best as she can felt the slege hammer like blows in her rib cage. It felt like liquid fire burned in her sides but she knew the taller brunette was trying end her as quick as possible. There fore she would leave herself open to counter attack. Annie driopped her gloves to make it look like her head was exposed Mikasa swung a devistating but telegraphed hook which Annie predictably leaned out of the way of and countered with an uppercut from hell that left Mikasa staring at the ceiling momentarily before her head was thrown to the side from a right hook to the jaw line.

"Mikasa, NO!" Eren screamed out. He slammed his fist on the ground as he watched Mikasa's jaw be shifted from Annie's right hook. It almost broke. Annie smiled and stepped back and cocked back a punch that would knock her out, or at least, down. Mikasa was slightly stunned, and this made Annie's job all the more easier. Annie's fist smashed Mikasa's face. Her eyes, mouth, and nose weren't visible. All that was seen was a bit of blood coming off of the sides of Annie's gloves. Annie then bent over and brought Mikasa to the ground thanks to her strength.

"DAMN IT!" Eren screamed, clutching his head in distress.

"1...2...3..." Absolutely zero response from Mikasa. Her body twitched, but there was no signs of active consciousness. "4...5...6..."

As the ref continued his count, Eren paced back and forth. "This is my fault...I encouraged her to keep going! And now she's hurt, or worse, or-"

"Eren."

"Huh?"

Armin pointed to Mikasa, who was still on the floor, but was pushing herself up via her arms. He said nothing, but he smiled cooly.

"9-"

And there she was. The soldier had fullen risen, to a once again stupefied and excited crowd. "Before you ask...no...I'm not done yet." she said to the ref between heavy breaths.

The ref didn't even question her, moving out of the way and giving his signal within one second of her response.

"How the fuck...?!" Annie asked, quickly getting back into her boxing stance. Annie rushes her reckless looking to take her head off. She wasn't going to let her make to the end of the fight. She was singing for the fences. Annie was just as wild as mikasa now. Mikasa responded shockingly calmly, as she waves and evades her punches before ducking and drilling Annie with a crushing right uppercut to the solar plexus. This punch lands like a nuclear bomb as it stuns Annie on contact. This puts Annie out on her feet.

Mikasa began battering her foe with left and right hooks knocking her head from side to side with spit all and blood flying about. Most of the ring was practically decorated by both of thier bodily fluids by now. Mikasa dug into Annie's body with an uppercut from hell. The smaller blonde woman swore she felt her internal organs shift back from the punch. Annie then dropped on the crowd gasping for air and spiting out her mouth piece along with some blood. Mikasa's fist shot up in the air in victory on her own accord. She walked back to the corner without the referee even needing to tell her. And he began the count.

 _'No...'_ Annie grunted to herself as she pulled herself up to her feet slowly.

Annie cursed out, "Damn it!" Slamming her fist into the mat.

"Well? Do you really want to get up again? You've pushed me so far that it might be better to just stay down." Mikasa threatened with an icy glare before walking back to a corner.

"...3...4...5..." came from the referee, who was fully expecting Annie to get back up, because at this point he was pretty sure neither of them could be knocked out no matter how much blood they spilt.

"AHHHHH!" She screams like a wild animal and shoots back up at the count of 7. She seem to be pissed off. "I won't lose to you!"

"Think again." Mikasa quickly looked at the timer. There was around a minute left. Annie and Mikasa had to finish this quickly, or it would go to the judge's cards. Annie quickly went for a right hook, but it was so telegraphed that Mikasa saw that coming for miles away and dodged underneath. Mikasa shot up like a rocket and put her glove right at the tip of Annie's jaw, shattering it more than it most likely already was. Her right swung into the blonde's midsection, which started to throw off her balance once again. She had no response but screams of pain and fury. Annie's gloves dropped as she was defense and greatly stunned. She was pretty much free to any open shot. Mikasa didn't waste time. She loads up and goes to end the fight with a powerful right haymaker to the temple. A slight crack could be heard as Annie roughly fell to the ground on her side in a bloody mess motionless. The ref quickly scramble over to her to count her out.

"SHE'S OUT!" Mikasa roared to the audience, and in response, the fans all cheered her name. Mikasa threw both her fists up into the air in victory.

"She won!" Eren hollered out whooping in victory.

And while just about everyone in the arena knew this fight was over, the ref completed his count regardless. You could never be too sure...

The sound of the bell was drowned out with sheer hype, and to make it official (and maybe settle everyone down), the referee raised Mikasa's arm in the center of the ring.

"The winner of this match, by knockout in round 3: MIKASAAAAAA ACKERMAAAAAAAN!" called the arena announcer.

"YES!" Eren vaulted over the ropes and hugged Mikasa's sweaty, slightly bloody body.

"Mikasa!" Armin followed suit, also getting in a group hug.

"Wow. This was AWESOME!" I started geeking out in my seat.

* * *

 **10 Minutes Later...**

Mikasa was alone in the locker room, removing the wraps from her hands.

 **Bang!**

Mikasa looked at the door, where the bang originated from. It opens, and it turns out, it was Annie. She was slowly inching towards Mikasa, her fists clenched.

"Mikasa..." Blood dripped from Annie's teeth as she kept inching towards her. Mikasa stood up, expecting another fight. But Annie ended up collapsing right at her feet.

"You...You'll...pay for...this...you...damn..." Annie passed out before she could finish.

"Hmm.." Mikasa picked Annie up and called for someone to pick her up and take her away.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **What a bitch to complete...Anyway, I finally finished this up. It was a long road, but I FINALLY FINISHED IT. JESUS CHRIST THIS WAS ANNOYING.**

 **Oh yeah, I got some more people to help me out with the tournament. They're all on DeviantArt, so you'll most likely not know them.  
**

 **WaifuWars**

 **MasterSaruwatari**

 **deadpoolthesecond**

 **Those three along with Goji and I are working on this project. I'll introduce them soon.**


	18. Qualifier: Cassandra Vs Magnolia

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier:** **Cassandra Vs. Magnolia**

 **All of the characters here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

Magnolia stared at herself in the mirror. Her battle against Cassandra Alexandra was next. She was nervous: not of Cassandra. She was more than ready to box. She was more nervous about doing well in front of her beloved, Yew Geneolgia.

And, think of the devil, there arrived her fellow allies: the freshly recovered Edea, her suitor Ringabel, their friends Agnes and Tiz, and, most importantly to her, Yew.

"Hey, Magnolia. Are you ready?" Edea asked. "I hope you can do better than me. If not, Agnes is our last hope to really represent ourselves in this tournament!"

"Personally, *I* thought you did wonderfully." Ringabel said.

"What do you mean?! I LOST, you idiot!" she responded.

As the two bickered, Yew approached Magnolia and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'll be rooting for you, Magnolia. I know you can do this. Just be sure to give this Cassandra girl the coup de gravy!"

Magnolia smiled, blushing. "I will! As long as all of you are cheering for me, I won't let myself be knocked out so easily!" Stepping out of her preparation room, she turned to Yew and said "Especially if YOU'RE on my side," before exiting fully, now retaining a brighter blush.

"No doubt, I will be for you," Yew reassured her.

"Dawww..." Tiz teased the two.

"H-Hey!" Magnolia started chasing Tiz around the room, ready to smash his head in with her purple gloves. She also had on a purple sports bra, purple trunks and leg-high boots, and a silky purple robe. Agnes interrupted Magnolia (mostly to protect Tiz). "Save this for the ring, and for someone who ISN'T your friend, Magnolia?" she suggested.

"Hmph. Let's go, Yew." Magnolia responded. With Yew hopping right next to her, the two strutted out of the room and started heading towards the ring.

"...so I'm not the only one who sees those two getting together in the near future, right?" Edea asked. Everyone else responded with agreement, before leaving the room and following suit.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Cassandra's dressing room...

Cassandra got out of the shower. She went to put on her under garments and white trunks and blue sports bra. She made sure everything was in place before putting on her white boxing boots. She hears a knock from the door.

"Who is it? Better not be some creep."

"Easy dear sister, it's me." It was the voice of Sophitia her older sister.

"Sister! I'm glad you're here!" Cassandra wrestled to get her boots on since they were tight. She stood up and raced to greet her sister with open arms.

"How are you faring, Cassandra?" Sophitia asked her younger sister.

"Well boxing isn't much different from swinging a sword. I have performed well in my sparring matches against male opponents. Though, I have to say it was difficult to find someone to spar with leading up to the fight. I may have met the patrons of said gym afraid of me. I wish people feel berated by me for being awesome." She chuckles to herself.

Sophitia nodded, before pausing and asking "...are you mocking me?"

"No, I am not. I am only responding in the way that the gods would want me to, my dearest sister." she said in an even more exagerrated formal tone.

"Stop that!" Sophitia said, slightly exasperated. Cassandra only laughed in response to her request.

"I'll be FINE, sis. Boxing isn't too different from swinging a sword. I've been doing well in all my sparring matches against other guys. But it sure was difficult to find a sparring partner in the first place...probably because I'm so good that I scared the entire gym! I AM pretty awesome, after all."

Sophitia rolled her eyes. "Regardless of your 'awesomeness', just remember that you're not invincible."

Sophitia clenched her fist, and looked at her younger sister with familial pride. "I have faith that you can win this fight, Cassandra. May the gods give you strength."

Cassandra scoffed at this. "Hephaestus hasn't helped us before. We don't need him. We've got each other!" She stood up and started bouncing in place. "Now, let's go! I've got a fight to win."

Sophitia chuckled at her sister's as-expected eagerness. "As you wish." The two Greek sisters left together with courage in their hearts.

The doors to Magnolia's side opened first.

"Introducing tonight's fighters...in the blue corner...weighing in at 120 lbs...it's the maiden named after the flower as beautiful as herself...MAAAAGGGNNOLLIAAAA "Destroyer" AAARRCCHH!" The announcer shouted out Magnolia's name, as a cue for her to come out to all her fans. Both of Magnolia's arms were raised in the air as she walked down the ramp with a confident swagger. The cheers were more than loud enough as she entered the ring and took her corner. Acting as her immediate second was, unsurprisingly, Yew. Everyone else was wishing her good luck and giving her motivating comments before their voices were drowned out by her opponent's appearance...

 **(Insert Unwavering Resolve from SoulCalibur 2 OST)**

Canssdra in a pure white robe led by her older sister Sophitia makes her her way to the ring. This song plays as it rings through the arena. The crowd was very excited as they saw her. She would cheer and gestures to the crowd. AS she got to the ring, "Who's ready for this?!" She shouted. Sophitia would gesture as her sister's boastful attitude but did her best to ignore it. As her robe was removed. Everyone got a good look at her attire. Blue sport bra, white trunks and boots along with pink gloves.

Magnolia took off her robe and Cassandra entered the ring. They stared each other down from a distance. Soon enough, the referee called them over to the center to explain the rules. While he was doing that, the two ignored him and spoke to each other.

"Oh wow...that Cassandra kind of reminds me of you, Pyrrha...except for the blonde hair and the different outfit color." Jaune commented on how Cassandra bore some visual similarities with his Spartan girlfriend.

"Hah! You don't look so tough." Cassandra commented. "Try not to cry when you lose. I wouldn't want you to look even uglier than you will."

Magnolia smirked, utterly unphased by the younger Alexandra's threat. "Taunt me as much as you want, but YOU'RE going to be regretting it once YOU lose. I have someone I need to impress."

"Ooooh, was that the one guy walking with you out here? You know, I HAVE been looking for a boyfriend...he might be a pretty good prize for winning this fight."

Magnolia went red in the face-whether it was from anger or embarrassment, few could decide. "Oh, you're not going to lay a FINGER on him, you...you...pouffiasse hideuse!"

Cassandra raised an eyebrow. "I'm a what now?"

Before she could get her answer, Cassandra was dismissed to her corner, laughing to herself at how she was able to tick Magnolia off; the moongirl was left swearing in her native language as she walked back to her corner, staring daggers at Cassandra the entire time.

"What was that about?" Yew asked, genuinely unable to hear the conversation.

"N-nothing important!" Magnolia said, still blushing.

And with a rung bell (and a prior touch of gloves), the round began. Cassandra's aggressive nature was shown when she got dangerously close to Magnolia in the blink of an eye, and started swinging toward her lower body. Magnolia was trying to shake some of Cassandra's taunting. So, she wasn't ready as she walks right into her aggressive barrage of punches. She takes the punch well though. She had no glass chin. Magnolia gets her footing back and tries to counter with a looping left hook and a right uppercut to the chin. Cassandra swiftly dodged Magnolia's left hook, but took her right uppercut like a champ as she did her best not to flinch and counter.

"Ha! You'll need to try a bit harder to get me, Chicken wings!" Cassandra referred to Magnolia's poor arm strength. (At least to her,) To show her proper arm strength, Cassandra replied with two straights to the head. Magnolia blocked, but found her ribs getting blasted with Cassandra's right.

"Yeah, see, that's not TRYING." commented the blonde. Magnolia would yell out of frustration if it wasn't for the fact that the strike nearly made her choke.

"Come on my sister can give me a better fight!" Cassandra goes to throws an overhand right hook to the jaw. She follows up with a power pack left uppercut to the belly. She goes to step back predicting a counter. Magnolia gets crack but doesn't back down. But the left uppercut knocks the wind out of some as she stragers back some. She was right. Magnolia tries to for a wild left hook to the temple. Cassandra wisely backsteps and goes to head back looking to take her opponent to school and put her to bed.

 _'How is she...?!'_ Magnolia thought to herself how Cassandra is dominating over her.

"Magnolia!" Yew screamed. He wanted to stop it, but it's not what the fans, nor Magnolia would want. "Can you guys find any weaknesses?" Yew asked around his peers.

"She's just hitting her after she swings, right? And she's always getting in so close..." Edea said aloud.

Yew snapped his fingers. "That's it!" Turning his attention back to the fight, he shouted "MAGNOLIA! Go on the defensive and get some distance! She won't hit you if you back off a little!" She couldn't respond while Cassandra danced around her, but it only took the glance at Yew to show she heard him.

"You KNOW I can hear that, right?" Cassandra commented, snickering afterwards. "As if I'm really gonna fall for-" Magnolia immediately threw a punch aimed nowhere near Cassandra, but the girl still dodged it reflexively and started coming in close. Magnolia, just as immediately, sidestepped it and let Cassandra start swinging. Mid-hook, she ducked low and managed to land a decisive strike: an uppercut packed right under her chest.

 _'What?! How did she-?!'_ Magnolia stepped in and swung her right arm for a cocked back right hook to the face. This made Cassandra spit out saliva and be half-shocked as she still wasn't expecting it.

"Get the coop de gravy going, Magnolia!" Yew screamed from Magnolia's corner.

"Pound that sucker's face in!" Edea screamed.

"Gracefully prevail, Magnolia." Ringabel smirked. This then allowed Magnolia to gain the advantage, her stinging jabs landing on just about every point on her opponent's face imaginable. This then allowed Magnolia to gain the advantage, her stinging jabs landing on just about every point on her opponent's face imaginable.

"Sister! For Zeus's sake, stop her!" Sophitia screamed from her corner.

Cassandra heard her sister's calls, but she couldn't do anything with her face stinging so badly as it was. Magnolia's power was coming full circle. She was a force to be reckoned with in the ring. Suprising everyone, who thought Cassandra had this in the bag.

"Prenez cela, votre maître surestimé!" (Take that, you overrated brat!) Magnolia taunted Cassandra as she victoriously smiled and faced the audience.

"Yeah, Magnolia!" Yew screamed, jumping into the air. Cassandra struggled, teeth gritted, a look of anger in her eyes.

"It can't end like this!" Sophitia called out. "The sister I know would not fall so easily!" The count hit three, as she proceeded to push herself up...

"You...son of a..." Cassandra sprung to her feet.

"Back for more, are you?" Magnolia's previous doubts washed away. She was confident now. She was energized, and she was ready to dance.

"Oh, you've got a death wish, huh?!" Cassandra shouted. Instead of her more formal approach, she just barreled ahead instead, starting her recovered state with a rushed pair of straights headed for the head. Magnolia had a sparkle in her eyes as she began to understand the ropes a bit more. She could see Cassandra's telegraphs coming, she could gracefully dodge them, and she was beginning to not just flail her arms around like two girls in a slap-fight.

"Cassandra! Stop going in like a raging bull and think for a minute!" Sophitia scolded her sister. Cassandra's anger blinded her, but she did slow down for a moment, if only to attack in a slightly less blatant way: shooting hooks to Magnolia's ribs. These were about as effective as the straights; that is to say, not at all, as Magnolia was able to push them aside and send another glove crashing into Cassandra's nose with a smirk. "Trop prévisible, chérie." (Too predictable, sweetheart.) Magnolia spoke again in her native language as she landed an uppercut to Casssandra's chin. Cassandra's mouth flew out a little blood from the last blow Magnolia gave. That finally seemed to snap Cassandra out of her rage, as she was left stumbling backward with her guard up in a panic. Magnolia was already trying to break it, though, not giving her a moment to breathe. Cassandra's anger blinded her, but she did slow down for a moment, if only to attack in a slightly less blatant way: shooting hooks to Magnolia's ribs. These were about as effective as the straights; that is to say, not at all, as Magnolia was able to push them aside and send another glove crashing into Cassandra's nose with a smirk.

"Trop prévisible, chérie." (Too predictable, sweetheart.) Magnolia spoke again in her native language as she landed an uppercut to Casssandra's chin.

Cassandra's mouth flew out a little blood from the last blow Magnolia gave. That finally seemed to snap Cassandra out of her rage, as she was left stumbling backward with her guard up in a panic. Magnolia was already trying to break it, though, not giving her a moment to breathe.

"Arrgh...COME ON!" Cassandra readied her foot and sprung forward with a haymaker to Magnolia's face. Magnolia was seeing it coming, but she was a little worried if it would connect.

 **DING!**

Luckily for her, and Cassandra, nither would find out the outcome.

Cassandra walked back to her corner, panting heavily from her beatdown.

"And just what exactly did you think you were doing back there?!" Sophitia asked, attempting to tend to her wounds.

"Teaching her a lesson." Cassandra replied with her eyes shut.

"A lesson about how to pummel a sitting duck, perhaps! She made you look like a fool! Be. More. Careful!"

"Fine, fine, fine." Cassandra said, with some disinterest. The two were silent, until Cassandra cleared it with a heavy sigh. "I lost my cool. Sorry. I promise I'll focus next round."

"For the pride of the Alexandra family, you'd best stay true to that promise. I KNOW you can." Sophitia said; still scolding, but also encouraging.

"Did you find any weaknesses in her stance, or attacking, sister?" Cassandra asked as she leaned back. Sophitia gave her a drink of water and fanned her down with a towel.

"Well, she seems to hit hard, and she's durable...but the only reason she seemed so fast is because she countered your strategy." Sophita observed.

"Which means I...?"

"Have to do something else. Think about it: she was able to beat a style that mixes offensiveness and defensiveness with aggression because you were too predictable. So now that she's attacking-"

"I gotta lean more on countering and defense?" Cassandra interrupted, smiling.

"Precisely!" Sophitia replied, giving her own smile. "With any luck, she can be stopped right here in this round. Recover from that humiliation and show our colleagues what exactly you're made of!"

"Hehe...Alright!" Cassandra jumped up off her stool and waited for the bell to ring.

Meanwhile, Magnolia's corner was filled with praise.

"Magnolia, that was amazing! I knew you'd do well at some point, but so quickly and so suddenly...!" Yew gushed.

"Honestly, I even surprised myself! But I can't get too careless yet, can I?" Magnolia agreed with Yew's praise.

"No, you cannot. If there's one thing I learned in my fight, it's to not let up. If you do, you're screwed." Edea reminded Magnolia of her fight with Ruby Rose.

"Yes, Edea certainly got very cocky." Ringabel teased.

"Who's side are you on?!" Edea and Ringabel bickered once again.

"Ugh..Those two.." Agnes groaned and face palmed.

"Alright, Magnolia. Keep it up! If you stick to what you were doing, you're sure to win!" Yew clenched his fist and cheered for his beloved.

"You got it!" Magnolia stood up, waiting alongside Cassandra.

"Time to make up for that last round." Cassandra stood and pounded her pink glvoes together.

"I'm ready to go, Cassandra!" Magnolia jumped up and down.

 ***DING!***

Magnolia pounced out of her corner, trying to anxiously trap her opponent into her corner. Cassandra, on the other hand, was wary and moved to the side, trying to move as much as possible. Cassandra wanted to keep moving and stayed on her feet. Magnolia was really looking to press the issue. She came at her with very stiff left jabs to the nose. Cassandra blocks carefully not looking to counter so far. She really didn't want to go down again. She wanted to wait for the right moment.

 _'Come on, Magnolia. You can swing at me. I won't bite..'_ Cassandra thought to herself as she kept her guard up closer to her face and her body.

 _'You're planning something. What are you up to?'_ Magnolia questioned as she backed off a little to examine her.

"How boring..." Cassandra closed the distance some, but then pivots and launches two quick left jabs to her her cheek. Magnolia advanced, forgetting her previous plan in a fraction of a second. She ended up getting up right in Cassandra's face and giving her an uppercut to the body. Cassandra retreats and throws a left hook to the nose to stop her in her tracks. Magnolia felt the punch move her skull out of place a little bit, and she backed up several feet, trying to get a quick breath in. Magnolia felt a little bruise on her cheek form from that punch alone. Cassandra grins a little, but doesn't try and taunt her like she did last time. She moves in with a quick step showing off her amazing speed. She goes to load up and send forward a left hook to the body.

"Magnolia! DODGE IT!" Tiz screamed from the corner.

But Magnolia took the body blow, sweat flowing off her body and toward the stands. Magnolia's mouth was having bits of saliva flow out of it, and her expression was one of worry and pain. That body blow combined with the speed Cassandra just showed, and her overall power already made this body shot an exceptionally bad one.

"Go down!" She goes to throw a hard right straight to her nose again.

Magnolia's head swung back because of the force of the punch. Magnolia stumbled back to the ropes, where she rested her arms.

"N-No..." Magnolia's vision was blurry.

Cassandra grins at her, "You're mine!" She went for two left hook to the body before backing up a little unleashed a powerful right haymaker to the jaw with the intent to knock her outcold.

"Hm." Shopitia is all she could say as Cassandra took her opponent apart. As Cassandra was digging into her opponent's body, giving her bruises and cuts over her chest and face, Magnolia's friends were shouting for her to get out, and the crowd was slowly coming back to Cassandra's side, cheering her on.

"Cassandra! Cassandra! Cassandra!" The crowd chanted.

"Magnolia! Stop her! You're getting destroyed at this rate!" Edea shouted.

"Magnolia! You're stronger then this! Just..." Tiz thought of an idea. "Clinch her!"

Magnolia heard the plea and desperately grabbed onto Cassandra to stop the beatdown.

"Wha?!" Cassandra blushed a little when Magnolia grabbed onto her like that. "Playing a dirty move, huh?!" Cassandra shoved Magnolia off her and back on the ropes. She loads up to finish off her opponent with the right haymaker she planned before to use to knock her opponent.

Cassandra steps in...

And hits nothing.

"Damnit!" She tries to escape as quick as she can. She was really off balance.

But, out of nowhere, Magnolia's fist appeared in a blur across Cassandra's cheek.

"I'm...Not...DONE." Magnolia growled.

She was able to regain her balance just in time. She prepared for her assault. As Magnolia's fist got closer and closer, Cassandra leaned back just in time to dodge the potential knockout punch.

"Just what was that?!" She tighten her guard and crouch more. She came at her quickly with her jab steps. Magnolia was managing to step past all of the jabs, but had more trouble landing a punch on Cassandra that meant anything. Either she blocked it, or the nature of her stance meant she could duck under it.

"Let up, will you?!" Magnolia began to grow tired of Cassandra's stream of jabs to the ba'al buster.

"GLADLY." Cassandra stated smirking, her body and right glove shooting up towards Magnolia's jaw.

 _'Oh SHI-'_ Cassandra smashed Magnolia's chin, with her teeth slightly dislocating in the process.

"I got more where that came from!" Cassandra said, pulling her fist back and giving her arm a showoffy-spin. "Good ridda-UGH!"

Cassandra found herself now suddenly farther away from her opponent, stumbling back after having been hit with a heavy slug to the jaw. Magnolia stumbled forward, almost on HER last legs as well. Neither had their guard up, but neither seemed to be aware enough to really care.

"I. Am. DONE." Magnolia bent down. Her legs were shaking, but then, she zoomed towards Cassandra with the intent of knocking her out.

"Where does such resistance come from...?!" Sophitia asked, clutching her head in disbelief. "Sister, WATCH OUT!"

"YEAH! Come on, Magnolia! ONE LAST STRIKE!" Yew said, his fists clenched.

Cassandra put her guard up as well as she could. She hid her face.

"This is IT!" Magnolia screamed as she got closer and closer to Cassandra.

But Cassandra opened her guard...and smiled. In a blur, she ducked under the haymaker.

"Saw that coming from a mile away!" Now Cassandra's fist was on Magnolia's face, and she slowly moved Magnolia's body along with it, and at the end, Magnolia's back slammed on the canvas, with her body bouncing up and down slightly. She was out cold.

"No!" Yew screamed as he began to jump for his beloved.

The referee called the match and Cassandra walked away satisfied. She flexed her muscle and walked to her sister, who was waiting for her.

"Good job, Cassandra. I'm proud." Sophitia smiled as she congratulated her younger sister.

"Hehe..." Cassandra took off her gloves. "Let's go. I need to rest."

"Yeah, alright. You do look pretty banged up..." Sophitia mentioned as she and Cassandra walked out together.


	19. Qualifier: Christie Vs Helena Pt 1

**Not as Cool Vytal Festival Tournament**

 **Qualifier: Christie Vs. Helena**

 **All of the characters here belong to their respective owners.**

 **I only own my OC's.**

* * *

The Dead or Alive-focused boxing match was about to begin, and both fighters had high energy going into the match.

Christie plotted in her locker room, smirk on her face as she prepared her mental strategy to win the match; after all, she WAS an assassin. That was practically part of her job.

"Hmph...Helena, huh? I can't believe I'll be fighting you yet again...under restricted circumstances." Christie spoke her mind as she opened a locker with some white boxing gloves in them.

Christie felt like she could easily take this fight. She had fought Helena before, many, MANY times. She knew how she operated. Even with this new fighting style that she had been practicing on for weeks, Christie still had the confidence she could win.

"I'll dance circles around her before the Russian bitch will even know what hit her," Christie said to herself.

* * *

Helena nearly sighed knowing that she had to do this fight Christie AGAIN. While she felt confident that she could do it, and she would never ask for an easy fight, there was a sense of dread that came with fighting your worst enemy in a sanctioned match in front of a hungry crowd.

"Freaking...Christie?! Again?! Ugh...I've fought her enough times now...one time in the rain...one time at the mansion... and one time...ugh...Forget this..." Helena vented some of her frustration. "Why did I even sign up for this if I had even known that I would be facing that serpent again?" Helena gritted her teeth.

In a way, the dread almost started pumping her up. Maybe knocking her out here would let her feel peace once and for all...not likely, but who said she couldn't be hopeful? Helena decided, Only time will tell. She was going to see this through, if she wins or loses. Of course, she didn't want to lose, but it would be a tough battle ahead. Then the time crept closer to the match with Kasumi and the others debating about who would win, Helena or Christie.

"Honestly, I've got faith in Helena." Mila said. "She hosted the fifth Dead or Alive tournament, right? Anyone who knows a lot of strong fighters is probably pretty strong themselves."

"True, but Christie is an assassin...she has a longer and bigger track record then Helena does..." Tina added, explaining Christie's accomplishments.

"I think we'll have our first fight going to the judges." Lisa chimes in.

"Why you say that?" Leifang asks her.

"I think the two are equally matched. So much so that they can't knock the other out." Lisa explained her reasoning.

"Well, the two have been rivals for years...You do have a point..." Kasumi agreed with Lisa's statement.

"You're right sis. This will be a fun one to watch. I think Christie is a little faster than her though." She was laying down on the couch.

"And Helena's qualities?" Mila asked.

"Well, Helena is stronger, and a little smarter, at least, I think." Tina gave her two-sense while making herself a drink for the fight.

"Same here. That is what she has the edge in. All in all, this will be a very close fight." Lisa went to make herself a drink as well.

"Are they going to...step into the ring soon?" Tina looked back over at the television.

"I just hope neither of them gets badly hurt." Hitomi said quietly. Ayane heard Hitomi's plea, and responded,

"It's boxing. They'll get injured, Hitomi. Sorry to crush your dreams, but it'll happen." Ayane pretty much told Hitomi to forget about the thought.

"Ayane!" Kasumi scolded her.

"What? It's bound to happen. It's part of the sport." Ayane replied.

"Still, no need to..." Kasumi trailed off.

"Anyway, they're about to walk out to the ring. Ready, you guys?" Mila asked everyone in the room.

"Yeah. Let's see how this will play out..."

Meanwhile...

Helena and Christie were awaiting the time that they would walk to the ring. As Helena was jumping on her toes to get some adrenaline going, she was still a little scared for what would come next.

 _'How is this going to go...? Will it be like when she took out my mother...? Will Christie finally take me out?'_ Helena worked up a sweat thinking about it. She did her best to put on a straight face to not get Christie in her head when the time comes. Then, the time finally came.

"Llllllllaaaadddies and gentlemen welcome to tonight's matchup between our two fighters. In the Blue Corner, weighing in at 108 pounds...the opera singer and host of the fifth Dead or Alive tournament herself...Heeelllllleennnnaaa "Primadonna of Revenge" Doooouughlasss!"

After Helena's name was called, the doors opened and spotlights shined on Helena and her outfit, which happened to be a black leotard with a blue skirt and black boots. Her gloves were black as well, and she threw her arms up in the air to get the crowd to give her some love. Helena got closer and closer to the ring she started shadowboxing, to get in the groove a bit more. Finally, Helena got to the ring with Zack waiting for her.

"Knock her dead." Zack was holding the ropes up for Helena to enter.

"Thanks." Helena ducked and walked into the squared circle and awaited her British opponent.

Christie was also waiting for her cue by the announcer. When it did come out, Christie smirked as she was ready.

"And...in the Red Corner, weighing in at 126 pounds...It's the assassin who wastes no time in getting to the chase...Chrrrriiiiisssstttieee!" The announcer called out Christie's name. Christie's doors opened, and Christie was domed in a white sport bra, with navy blue tights under the shorts, and white boots. Christie also had white boxing gloves on her and with that, she walked to the ring, and awaiting her was Bayman.

Despite their past, since they have tried to kill each other on many different circumstances, they decided to bury the hatchet for this one match and work together to maybe take down Helena. Plus, the two have both tried to kill Helena on their own, so they were kinda fighting for a common goal here.

Christie entered the ring and stared down Helena from a distance. She smiled as she looked at her "prey."

"Blue Corner, Red Corner." The referee called Helena and Christie to the center to explain the rules.

"You know the rules. No low blows, no kicks, no elbows, just a clean, fair fight. The bell can't save you if you are knocked down. However, the three knockdown rule stands. If you are knocked down three times in the same round, your opponent wins by Technical Knockout. After the third round, we go to the scorecards by the judges. When your opponent goes down, you go to a neutral corner and don't go out of there until I say so. Any questions? No? Good. Touch gloves." The referee explained to the two.

Christie looked at Helena's outfit. "What in the world are you wearing, darling?" Christie asked.

"Shut up." Helena touched Christie's gloves.

"Heh, already showing weakness? This'll be too easy." Christie smirked as she smashed Helena's gloves, catching her off guard, and causing Helena to sweat a little bit.

"You can't show her that you're scared. You've gotta get pumped!" Zack said to his fighter.

"I know.." Helena replied as Zack inserted her mouthpiece.

"She's afraid. Go after her quick and end this." Bayman smiled as she handed Christie's mouthpiece to her.

"I've got her. No need to worry." Christie smiled as inserted her own mouthpiece.

After some anticipation, the match will start soon. And a fated battle will begin. 

**Author's Note:**

There is only ONE reason why I left it here: It's because of the hiatus this series has been in. Due to school being a complete asshole to me, along with me playing the crap out of Final Fantasy 15, Persona 5, Kingdom Hearts 2, Destiny 2, and meeting other artists as well as reading new manga and watching other anime...I've been...rather...occupied and forgetting about this...So I decided to give you guys a little intro to the next fight. I'd rather you guys have something then nothing. So...here you go.


End file.
